O Ciclo do Livro Clow
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [COMPLETA] Sakura viaja para Hong Kong e coisas estranhas acontecem. O quê ? Uma nova card captor aparece ? Leiam o meu primeiro fic !
1. O Ciclo do Livro Clow

_Bem, este é o meu primeiro fic. Espero que gostem. A história começa com Sakura ainda Card Captor . Tem a aparição de mais uma valente disposta a aceitar a missão. Tudo com uma boa dose de bom humor. Sugestões, críticas, xingamentos e elogios serão bem-vindos. Meu e-mail é chibiusa-chan@bol.com.br. Postem nos reviews !!! Esta saga é um pouco fraca, admito, mas escrevi-a há muito tempo (cerca de 2 anos). Estou me aperfeiçoando, mas resolvi publicá-la, assim como outro fic meu chamado "Amor, Lágrimas e Sangue", que já é um pouco mais amadurecido. Estou escrevendo um novo fanfic que postarei quando terminar. O título provisório é "As Memórias de Nakuru"._  
  
  


Todos estavam de férias em Tomoeda. Naoko, Rika, Chiharo e Yamasaki haviam viajado para as montanhas. Tomoyo, Sakura, Mei Ling e Shaoran irão viajar para Hong Kong. Como Yelan (mãe de Shaoran) lhe pedira para ir na frente de seus colegas para evitar problemas, ele fora, mas foi inevitável levar consigo Mei Ling. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no aeroporto, juntamente de Wei. Enquanto ele tomava as últimas providências, as duas conversavam :  
- É a 1ª vez que vai a Hong Kong, Sakura ?  
- É sim.  
- E você está muito feliz, pois vai passar as suas férias pertinho do Shaoran ...  
- Como assim, Tomoyo ?!  
- Senhoritas, podemos embarcar agora mesmo.  
- Muito obrigada, Wei.  
Já dentro do avião, pouco tempo antes de chegarem ao seu destino, é servido um lanchinho.  
- Oba, biscoitos !  
- KERO !!!! ENTRA LOGO DENTRO DA BOLSA ANTES QUE ALGUÉM TE VEJA !!!  
- Calma, Sakura ! Eu só vou pegar alguns biscoitinhos.  
- Kero, entra já dentro desta bolsa, senão vai ficar sem biscoitos !  
- Você é muito má, Sakura, muito má !  
Sem entenderem, todos os passageiros voltam-se para Sakura e Kero se esconde rapidamente dentro da bolsa.  
Ao chegarem em seu destino, Wei as levou para a casa de Li, onde ficariam hospedadas. O lugar era encantador. Elas avistaram logo a Mei Ling, que se encontrava treinado Artes Marciais chinesas.  
- Mei Ling !  
- Sakura, Tomoyo, finalmente chegaram !  
- Mei Ling, eu posso treinar com você artes marciais ?  
- Tem certeza que quer isso, Sakura ?  
- Tenho sim.  
As duas começaram a lutar. Tomoyo não perdia um lance com sua câmera. Ao sentir a presença de Sakura, Li correu preocupado, pois sabia que Mei Ling ainda estava lutando. Ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo pois, mesmo sem utilizar a magia, Sakura parecia ganhar da Mei Ling. Li ficou maravilhado ao ver Sakura mais uma vez. Quando Sakura viu Li acabou caindo, fazendo com que Mei Ling conquistasse a vitória.  
- Tudo bem com você, Sakura ?  
- Tudo bem sim, Li. Não precisa se preocupar.  
- Vamos logo, Shaoran. Precisamos descansar para depois mostrarmos a cidade para as duas. - e Mei Ling ia arrastando o pobre coitado pela blusa.  
Wei havia saído para fazer compras, Tomoyo, Mei Ling e Li estavam dormindo. Sakura estava sentada na mesa, pensativa.  
Toca o telefone.  
"Não há ninguém para atender ao telefone agora.", pensa Sakura. "Pelo visto, eu terei que atende-lo." E Sakura o faz :  
- Residência dos Li.  
- Onde está Shaoran ? - uma senhora falava ao telefone.  
- Um momento.  
Sakura estava pensando no que fazer. Como poderia ser urgente, resolveu entrar no quarto e acordar Li.  
- Li, acorda, Li. Tem alguém ao telefone querendo falar com você. "Acorda, meu amor !" - Sakura diz esta última frase apenas em pensamento.  
- Sakura, agora não. Não vê que vou capturar a carta.  
- Está sonhando acordado.  
Sakura dá um beijinho no rosto de Shaoran e volta ao telefone. Ao atende-lo, percebe que a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha havia desligado.  
Depois de 10 minutos, toca o telefone.  
- Residência dos Li. - atende Sakura novamente.  
- Olá. Fui eu quem ligou há uns dez minutos atrás.  
- Eu tentei avisar, mas o Shaoran está dormindo.  
- Engano seu, minha querida. Shaoran não está em casa. Pode ir verificar.  
E Sakura o faz. Ao chegar no quarto, percebe que Tomoyo, Mei Ling e Shaoran não estam no quarto adormecidos, e retorna ao telefone assustada.  
- Realmente, eles não estam em casa.  
- Quem é que fala ?  
- Sou Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. - ela diz, trêmula - sou uma amiga de Shaoran.  
- Deixe-me apresentar. Sou Yelan, a mãe de Shaoran.  
- A mãe do Li ?  
- Sim. Não sente a presença ?  
- Sentir a presença ?!  
Sakura se concentra e sente realmente uma presença.  
- É uma carta Clow.  
- Exato, Sakura. Venha, pegue Kerberus e o ponha na mochila. Depois venha até a porta. Eu estarei te esperando no carro para te levar ao encontro desta carta.  
Sakura desligou o telefone e correu em direção ao quarto. Avistou Kero, que já estava preocupado com a carta.  
- Sakura, sentiu a presença ?  
- Senti sim, mas agora não temos tempo. Entra logo na minha mochila, Kero.  
Sakura corre até a porta da casa e vê um carro preto na porta. Entra e cumprimenta a mãe de Shaoran, mas, por mais que ela tente, não consegue ver o rosto da senhora. Ao chegarem no local da presença, esta simplesmente desaparece.  
- Sakura, tenho que ir agora.  
- Tudo bem, muito obrigada por tudo.  
Sakura saí do carro e avista Li, já de roupas chinesas, no telhado de uma casa.  
- Yami no chikara o himeshi 'kagi' yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. Release! (é a frase : Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !; só que em japonês !!!)  
- Carta Clow, preciso de seus grandes poderes. Alada !  
Sakura voa em direção a Shaoran. Ela desce e, ficando ao lado de Li, lhe pergunta :  
- Não sinto mais a presença da carta. Você a capturou, Li ?  
- Não. A carta deve estar escondida em algum lugar, desta imensa Hong Kong ...  
- Já tentou utilizar o Rashinban ? (para quem não sabe, Rashinban é o tabuleiro que o Li usa para achar as cartas)  
- Veja você mesma : As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas. Mostrem-me com seu raio de luz o ser que está se escondendo nessa região. Mostrem-me o espírito da carta!  
- É, é como se estivéssemos dentro da carta !!!  
- Exatamente.  
- Mas onde estão Tomoyo e Mei Ling ?  
- Desapareceram.  
- O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê ?  
- Sakura, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu necessito de um descanso.  
- O quê ? Descansar ?! Mas, mas e Tomoyo e Mei Ling ... ?  
- Não se preocupe com elas. Voltemos para casa.  
- Mas, Li ... ?  
Shaoran sai na frente andando e Sakura o acompanha.  
- Shaoran, hoje eu conversei com a sua mãe, Yelan.  
- Você conversou com, com a minha mãe ?  
- Sim, e ela me pareceu um tanto quanto misteriosa ...  
- Saí daí Sakuraaaa !!!!  
- Mas o que fo...  
As quatro irmãs de Shaoran, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fenmei e Fanrei, começaram a abraçar Sakura, mas, graças à interrupção de Li, as quatro foram embora.  
- Sakura Kinomoto, por favor me acompanhe.  
- Mãe ?  
- Claro, senhora Yelan.  
Por um momento lhe veio a cabeça o momento em que Shaoran confirmou que ela era a Card Captor escolhida por Kerberus.  
- Sakura, estás aqui novamente para resolver mais um mistério de uma das cartas Clow. Porém, desta vez não tens qualquer pista da carta, Tomoyo e Mei Ling desapareceram e Shaoran simplesmente não está preocupado e não lhe dá mais informações sobre a carta, além disso o guardião Kerberus está desmaiado e permanecerá assim por um longo tempo. O que tens a dizer sobre a trágica situação na qual se encontra, valente Card Captor ?  
- Eu, eu não sei. Não entendo porque Li não se preocupa com o desaparecimento das duas, já que foi a tal carta que sumiu com elas.  
- E você nem desconfia de qual carta seja ?  
- Infelizmente, não.  
- Concentre-se Sakura.  
Cada vez que se concentrava, Sakura se sentia só. Abriu os olhos e apenas viu Shaoran, no qual ainda vestido com suas roupas chinesas, a observava ternamente.  
- Shaoran ... eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer desde muito ... CUIDADO LI !!!  
- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!  
A carta Clow aparecera novamente e agora havia feito Shaoran desaparecer. Sakura se sentia muito só, e além do mais ela não conseguia utilizar a sua magia.  
- Só pode ser uma carta especial, mas que carta ?  
Uma voz vinda do nada lhe repetia, junto com um som nada estranho :  
- Concentre-se Sakura. Concentre-se no que sentes.  
- Essa voz ... Yelan ! Mas esse som vem do sino da professora Mizuki !!!  
- Concentre-se Sakura. Concentre-se no que sentes.  
- Você é, você é a carta Clow da Solidão !!!!  
Como num passe de mágica, Sakura sentiu-se abraçada por Li, Tomoyo e Mei Ling e assim ganhou forças para capturar a carta :  
- Nanji no arubeki sugata ni modore! Clow Card! (Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow !; em japonês)  
A carta foi trancada. "The Loneliness".  
- Sakura, pena que não pude filmar outra de suas magníficas façanhas !  
- Nada mal, mas a carta deveria ficar com Shaoran !  
- Nada disso, menina. A carta é de Sakura porque ela é melhor que aquele moleque !  
- Não chama o Shaoran de moleque !!!  
Sakura se diverte com a discussão, mas sai para contemplar o luar. " A lua cheia é tão linda !" pensou. De repente, ela sente uma mão passando na sua cintura.  
- Sakura, desejarias ser a minha namorada ?  
- Mas é claro que sim !  
O dia termina com um beijo, ao luar ...  
- ACORDA SAKURA !!!!  
- Mas o que foi, Kero ? - diz Sakura, ainda sonolenta.  
- A gente vai se atrasar para voltar a Tomoeda !!!  
Sakura saí voando para arrumar as bagagens. Surpreende-se com Shaoran que a beija na frente de todos. Ele já havia dado as boas notícias e Mei Ling aceitara, claro que com uma dor no coração.  
- Tchauzinho e muito obrigada senhora Yelan !  
- Foi um prazer ajudar, Sakura.  
E assim todos voltam para Tomoeda para viver mais um turbulento ano escolar.  
"Minha doce Tomoeda !", pensou Sakura assim que viu a cidade.  
- Finalmente chegamos, meu amor ! - disse Li, beijando a sua amada Sakura.  
- Tô doidinha para rever o pessoal.  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran e Mei Ling se dirigiram de imediato para a escola. Lá todos receberam a novidade do recém-casal com bastante festa.  
- Finalmente se acertaram ! - disse Naoko.  
- Vocês sabiam que o primeiro beijo foi dado ...  
- Cala a boca, Yamazaki !  
- É uma pena que esta linda flor de cerejeira já possua dono. - disse Eriol, tomando uma das mãos de Sakura e beijando-a - Ah como é invejado o lugar de Shaoran ...  
Ao ouvir estas palavras, Tomoyo se sentiu estranha. Foi como se Eriol tivesse desferido um golpe em seu coração. Uma pontada que doeu, doeu muito. Ela não entendia o porque de se sentir assim, já que sempre só teve olhos para Sakura ...  
Shaoran ficou com ciúmes. E como ! Chegou a ficar vermelho de raiva e, quando Tomoyo o viu, começou a rir e a filmar mais empolgada, pois havia esquecido da dor de seu coração. Sakura não entendia o motivo da diversão de Tomoyo e se encabulava com o "atrevimento" de Eriol. Até que tocou o sinal ...  
Todos se dirigiram para a sala de aula. O professor Terada teve de fazer uma viagem de estudos (pobre Rika !) e por este semestre que assumia o comando era a Professora Mizuki. Shaoran, como sempre, a olhava desconfiado e Mizuki respondia, sempre sorrindo.  
- Bem vindo a todos em mais um ano escolar ! Hoje temos um aluno novo na classe. O nome dele é Carlos Akinawa, e veio da Espanha.  
- Olá, espero me dar muito bem com vocês !  
Carlos era da altura de Shaoran, cabelos loiros do tamanho dos do Trunks (DBZ), olhos azuis.  
Shaoran se sentiu muito estranho ao ver Carlos. Sakura também. Carlos iria se sentar à frente de Sakura, mas antes deu uma olhada compenetrada em Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol. Na hora do recreio, Carlos parou os três, e Mei Ling e Tomoyo foram paradas conseqüentemente, esperando os amigos.  
- Sakura, você é a nova mestra das cartas Clow, que foram convertidas em cartas Sakura. Shaoran, você é um descendente de Clow, vindo da dinastia chinesa Li, em Hong Kong. Eriol, você veio da Inglaterra e é a reencarnação do mago Reed Clow. Yukito é o juiz Yue e este boneco de pelúcia na verdade é Kerberus, ou como você chama kero-chan, o guardião do livro The Clow, agora Sakura.  
- Mas, mas de onde você conhece as cartas Clow e a nossa vida ? - Sakura pergunta atônita.  
- Eu sei de muito mais coisas, Sakura. Eu também sou descendente de Clow, por parte de pai, mas pertenço a um ramo da família que migrou para a Espanha. Porém possuo fortes poderes mágicos. Não vim aqui para tomar as cartas de ninguém, pois respeito à decisão delas e de Yue, mas sim para conhecer a nova dona das cartas e os seus poderes que, pelo que vejo, são bem inferiores aos meus. Porém a sua beleza é infinitamente maior do que pude imaginar, um dia, encontrar em uma mulher.  
- Sinto em dizer, mas Sakura é minha namorada.  
- Me desculpe, Shaoran. Conheci sua mãe, Yelan. Ela sim é quem deveria se torna mestra das cartas. Porém sou mais forte que ela.  
- É mais forte que minha mãe ? Como isso é possível ?  
- Meu caro Shaoran. Poderia te dizer várias coisas sobre Carlos, mas Clow me impede. Descubra por si mesmo.  
Vale a pena ressaltar que Mizuki observava tudo, sem que ninguém a visse, exceto Eriol.  
Carlos abriu passagem e todos saíram. No recreio Carlos sentou à frente de Sakura, fazendo com que Shaoran, enciumado, a beijasse. Sakura não entendia porque a cada vez que Carlos estava perto dela, Shaoran ou a beijava ou a abraçava (ai que inveja da Sakura ...).  
Vários meses se passaram, até que Shaoran e Sakura brigaram feio por conta de Carlos.  
- Shaoran, se desconfia tanto de mim, não vejo o porque de ser sua namorada. Você está livre !  
- Assim sendo, bom para mim.  
Ao voltar para casa, Li recebe uma ligação de sua mãe, Yelan. Ela pede que ele volte para casa imediatamente, pois a coisas a resolver. Mei Ling também vai a tiracolo. Sakura recebe uma ligação de Tomoyo dizendo que ele estava no aeroporto e que ela fosse imediatamente.  
- Shaoran, espera !  
- Ah, é você Sakura. Diz logo o que quer que eu tenho de ir.  
- Eu, eu só queria me despedir, em nome de toda a turma.  
- Obrigado, mas eu já vou. Tchau.  
- Tcha, tchau.  
"Eu não deveria ter sido tão frio com Sakura", pensa Shaoran, arrependido do que fez. Mas já era tarde demais.  
"Shaoran não gosta mais de mim", Sakura pensava, chorando.  
Passaram-se 4 anos. Shaoran voltou em silêncio. Escondeu-se e foi para o colégio, observando tudo de longe. Pensava em abraçar Sakura, surpreendendo-a e beijando-a, mas logo viu que não faria isso. "Como, como ela pode fazer isso!", pensou Li, ao ver a cena. Sakura em pé conversando com Carlos, quando ele a beija e sai normalmente e ela não faz nada. Shaoran se revela. Todos viram o belo sorriso de Sakura, que não aparecia desde que Li voltou para Hong Kong. Todos deixaram os dois as sós, Sakura foi abraçá-lo e ele desviou.  
- Li, eu pensei que você ainda gostasse de ...  
- Cale à boca. Você se envolveu com Carlos, agora pode ficar com ele.  
- Você está enganado.  
- Não minta. Eu vi quando ele te beijou hoje e você não fez nada.  
- Eu fui pega de surpresa, e mesmo assim eu pensei que você me odiasse.  
- Agora te odeio.  
Pan pan pan pan - Pan pan pan pan (eu não endoidei, é o toque do colégio)  
Mizuki, ainda professora dos garotos, entra em classe. Ao ver o clima pesado entre Sakura e Shaoran, ela se aproxima, dizendo :  
- O amor perguntou ao ódio : Porque me odeias tanto ? O ódio respondeu : Porque um dia eu te amei demais.  
- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê ?  
- Mas, como ela adivinhou ? - perguntou-se Shaoran bem baixinho, para Sakura não ouvir.  
- Apenas imaginei ... - diz Mizuki, com aquele sorriso indecifrável, deixando Li cada vez mais desconfiado.  
- Pense bem, querida Sakura. Verás que a professora tem razão. (precisa dizer quem falou ????)  
- Zangada ficas linda, Sakura. Mas não posso querer que fique assim sempre, pois seria desumano.  
- Ah, Carlos, pare com isso.  
"Ela gosta dele, tenho certeza. Antes mesmo que eu voltasse para Hong Kong, esse sentimento já existia nela. Maldita Sakura !!!"  
Na hora do recreio, Shaoran ficou sentado na árvore apenas observando. Viu Sakura conversando com as outras garotas e sabia que ainda a amava. Mas ela agora gostava de Carlos, e ele deveria deixá-la em paz. Sakura conversava com as meninas, mas saiu com Tomoyo para conversarem a sós.  
- Tomoyo, você acha que o Shaoran ainda gosta de mim ?  
- Mas é claro que gosta !  
- Mas o que professora Mizuki disse ... ?  
- Ela falou sobre a situação, o momento. Mas lembre-se : Nunca digas que esquecestes um amor, apenas diga que consegue falar nele sem chorar, pois o amor é inesquecível.  
- Então ele não me ama ?  
- Errado, pois quando ele te vê ou fala em você, ele fala com ternura, com os olhos rasos d'água. Sakura vá a luta !  
- Certo.  
"Deixa que eu te ajudo, querida Sakura"  
- Eriol, não faça isso.  
- Carlos, você tem que entender que Sakura e Shaoran foram feitos um para o outro.  
- Eu não vou entender isso nunca, Clow.  
- Carlos, pense bem. Você veio aqui com o mesmo propósito de Shaoran, roubar as cartas. Shaoran sim respeitou a decisão delas e de Yue e a minha escolha. Mas você quer as cartas e Sakura à força, isso você não vai ter nunca. Os poderes mágicos de Sakura e o amor dela por Shaoran estão além de sua imaginação. Desista.  
- Nunca, ouviu bem. NUNCA !!!!!!!!  
Sakura sentiu um calafrio. Apesar de Shaoran estar sozinho, era outra coisa que a preocupava, e ela não sabia o que era. Quando ia se aproximar de Li, Pan pan pan pan - Pan pan pan pan, havia tocado. "Eu terei de esperar até a saída.", pensava Sakura, angustiada com algo desconhecido que a preocupava. Shaoran queria conversar. Procurou Tomoyo e Mei Ling (é, ela também voltou...). Mei Ling deu uma bronca nele, pois ela sabia que Sakura não tinha feito por querer, já Tomoyo disse para Li fazer o que seu coração mandasse. Entraram na sala, mal se falaram. Tiveram uma aula de matemática (um pesadelo para srta. Kinomoto) e, quando finalmente tocou, Li saiu em disparada. Sakura tentou segui-lo, mas Carlos a interrompeu.  
- Aonde vai com tanta pressa ?  
- Largue meu braço, Carlos.  
- Vai perseguir o Shaoran ?  
- Você está me machucando.  
- Solta ela ! - grita Tomoyo e Mei Ling parte pra cima de Carlos (MILAGRE!!!! A MEI LING TÁ DEFENDENDO A SAKURA!!!!!!), dando tempo de Sakura correr atrás de Li. Foi inútil. Não o alcançaria. Na sala, Carlos desapareceu, fazendo com que Mei Ling fosse de encontro ao quadro. Tomoyo e Mei ling foram correndo atrás de Sakura e no caminho avisaram Kero. Yue também apareceu no parque, onde Sakura havia parado para descansar, pois pressentira o perigo.  
- Sakura !!!!!  
- Kero, o que você tá fazendo aqui ?  
- Não sente a presença ?  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!  
Eles ouvem um grito de dor. Sakura estremece e sai correndo. "Não, Não pode ser, é o Li !". Todos a seguiram e encontraram Shaoran muito ferido. Yue e Kerberus tentaram interferir, mas Carlos os dominou muito facilmente. Eriol aparece e manda Sakura se concentrar. As cartas ficam em volta dela muito preocupadas com sua dona.  
- Vamos, Sakura. Onde está sua valentia ? Vou tomar de você todas estas cartas e transformá-las em cartas Akinawa. As cartas vão ficar muito melhor sob meu comando. Vai entregá-las por bem ou prefere ser humilhada ?  
- Carlos, eu vou te vencer, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Eu não queria esta luta - Sakura se lembra de Yue e da carta Vazio - mas eu farei tudo para vingar Shaoran !!!  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Ui que medo !!!! Tome isso ! - Carlos lança enormes lanças de gelo sobre Sakura vindas de todas as direções.  
- Carta Sakura, precisamos do seu calor para derreter todo esse gelo. Fogo !!!!  
A carta não é suficiente para conter todas as lanças, e muitas ferem de raspão Sakura.  
- Viu, é melhor você me dar as cartas. Elas serão minhas de qualquer jeito.  
- Não, eu não vou permitir !!!!  
- Você já está muito machucada e fraca. O que acha que pode fazer neste estado?  
- Sa-sakura, infelizmente Carlos tem razão - diz Shaoran, juntando o que resta de suas forças - Mas você não pode entregas as cartas. Confio em você.  
- Certo Shaoran.  
Sakura retira o deck de cartas e se prepara para usá-las contra Carlos.  
- Idiota ! Você acha que todas as cartas vão te obedecer ao mesmo tempo ? Não conseguirá distribuir a magia regularmente e você acabará morrendo com a fúria de suas próprias cartas. Nem Clow faria uma idiotice destas !  
- Não importa que eu morra. O que importa é que Shaoran esteja bem e que você pague pelo que fez.  
- Cartas Sakura precisamos de suas virtudes para derrotar o ser mágico cujo eu estou enfrentando. Transformem-se em um turbilhão da justiça, Deck mágico !  
A luta foi horrível. Sakura e Carlos se esgotaram. Uma poeira subiu quando o turbilhão mágico foi para cima de Carlos. Momentos depois é possível ver Akinawa caído no chão, desmaiado. O silêncio foi quebrado por Yue :  
- Descendente de Clow, você está bem ?  
- Sim, eu estou.  
- Shaoran, nunca mais faça isso !  
- É, o Shaoran se machucou bastante.  
- Você não vai fazer as pazes com ele, querida Sakura ?  
- Certo !  
Sakura se aproxima de Shaoran, chega bem pertinho dele e diz :  
- Li, saiba que eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida e o que eu quero é ficar ao teu lado, custe o que custar !  
- Sakura, me desculpe, eu não quis te escutar ...  
- Shhhhsh!  
Sakura e Li se beijaram apaixonadamente, enquanto Carlos se levantava delicadamente para se retirar e tomar o primeiro avião para a sua casa, na Espanha, de onde nunca mais incomodaria a fúria da mestra Sakura.

--------------------------------- Passagem do Tempo ---------------------------------

Ah, como o tempo passa rápido ! Encontramos agora Sakura e os outros no colegial, mais precisamente no 2º ano científico (ou do ensino médio). Sakura e Shaoran continuavam namorando tranqüilamente. Mei Ling já não gostava mais do primo e estava namorando outro rapaz chamado Taichi Kamiya, mais conhecido como T.K. Ele tinha cabelos negros, levemente espetados, músculos suavemente definidos, olhos negros, alto ... (lembra o Gohan adulto). Enfim, tudo que uma mulher sonharia encontrar em um homem (se bem que eu sou mais o Li ...), sem esquecer que ele também possui poderes mágicos incríveis. Todos estavam debaixo de uma linda cerejeira, admirando a paisagem quando - Pan pan pan pan - Pan pan pan pan - toca o sinal. Todos entram em sala, e a primeira aula é de matemática, a "preferida" de Sakura. E, para variar, ela havia esquecido de fazer o dever de casa. Mas veja pelo lado bom : desde estes últimos anos eram raras às vezes em que se atrasava, pois queria chegar mais cedo para namorar com Shaoran, pois se não fosse por isso ...  
É hora do almoço. Todos se sentam debaixo da cerejeira quando, do nada, uma presença mágica muito forte surge e uma flecha passa de raspão em Sakura, com os dizeres: "Um dia você será minha, querida Sakura.". A pobre garota sente um arrepio por todo corpo e todos ficam a procurar de onde viera a tal flecha, sem poder saber de onde, pois a presença mágica havia desaparecido completamente. Na saída do colégio, todos foram deixar Sakura em casa, que ainda estava bastante abalada.  
- Obrigada a todos. Tchauzinho !!!!!  
- Sakura, espere ... eh... eh, que eu, é que eu ...  
- Já sei, Shaoran. - dando um beijo em seu lindo namorado, deixando todos com "aquele clima de vela". Alguém observa a cena de longe e, a cada segundo que Sakura passa a mais beijando Li, sua cólera aumenta. Ele tem vontade de matar o menino ali, a sangue frio, mas sabia que se fizesse isso Sakura jamais o perdoaria. Mas, querendo dar um susto a todos, elevou a sua presença mágica e rapidamente desapareceu. Todos se assustaram (quem não tinha magia deduziu o que era) e nem mesmo Eriol estava identificando a tal presença. Sakura entrou rapidamente em casa.  
- Até que enfim chegou, monstrenga !  
- Oi, Touya ... - diz Sakura bastante desanimada e pensativa.  
- Ué, não vai fazer seus barulhos ensurdecedores ?  
- Ah, Touya, deixa ela em paz, vai.  
- Yukito ?  
- Olá, Sakura.  
- Posso falar com você um instante ?  
- Claro que sim.  
Sakura sobe até seu quarto e no caminho Yue se revela. Kerberus também. Sakura contou ao guardião da lua o que estava acontecendo.  
- É, eu também senti estes poderes.  
- Então porque não foi defender Sakura ?  
- Assim como você, eu não podia me transformar na frente de tanta gente.  
- Yue, Kero, vocês acham que ele só vai aparecer quando vocês não estiverem por perto ?  
- É bastante provável, mas como ele te quer, ele deverá atacar primeiro o moleque.  
- O Li não !!!!!!  
- Foi você mesma quem disse que ele quer a você, Sakura.  
Sakura entra cabisbaixa em seu quarto para tentar dormir. Yukito volta para terminar de estudar (e comer) com Touya.  
"Lá estou eu, próxima da Torre de Tóquio, e luzes brilhantes caem do céu. Tem alguém na torre, alguém que não consigo identificar e nem ver direito. O que é isso ? Tem um corpo do meu lado ! Mas, esse corpo é do, é do, é do Shaoran !!!!!!!! Li, acorda meu amor, acorda !!!!! Mas, que luz é essa ? ..."  
- Ai, ai Sakura, acorda !!! Mesmo depois de velha tu não perde a mania de se atrasar !  
- Kero, eu tive um sonho estranho esta noite.  
- Você acha que foi uma premonição ?  
- Eu estava perto da Torre de Tóquio, e tinha umas luzes brilhantes que caiam do céu. Tinha alguém na Torre, mas não dava pra ver quem era. Foi então que percebi o corpo morto de Shaoran ao meu lado e comecei a me desesperar.  
- Possa ser que seja algo relacionado a estes acontecimentos.  
- Eu também pensei nisso, Kero.  
- É melhor você ir, ou vai acabar se atrasando.  
- Ai é mesmo, depois a gente se fala Kero !  
Sakura desceu correndo as escadas.  
- Atrasada de novo, monstrenga !  
- Ai, não me chama de monstrenga, Touya !  
- Sakura, minha filha, é melhor você tomar logo o seu café, ou não chegará na escola a tempo.  
- Certo, papai.  
Sakura vai voando pro colégio. Ao chegar, tratou logo de contar para a nossa "turminha" o que havia sonhado.  
- Então foi isso o que eu sonhei.  
- Eriol, será que isto é uma premonição ?  
- Provável, meu caro Shaoran.  
- Mas o Shaoran não vai morrer, ou vai ?  
- Nem pensa numa coisa destas, Mei Ling ! Shaoran tem que se casar com Sakura e ter um monte de filhinhos adoráveis para eu filmar !  
- Ai, Tomoyo !  
- Com certeza isto foi uma premonição. Eu me acordei à noite com os poderes mágicos emanados do seu sonho.  
- Mas nem Clow sentiu isso, como você sentiu TK ? Por acaso insinua ser mais forte que Clow ?  
- Clow estava muito ocupado com seus pensamentos que nem se deixou levar pela magia de Sakura, não é Eriol ?  
- Tem razão. Mas é melhor nos sentarmos. A professora já entrou.  
- Bom dia, meu alunos ! - diz Mizuki com seu sorriso, digamos assim, encantador.  
A aula se segue. Ao final do dia, Mizuki se vira para Sakura e diz :  
- Confie no seu amor. Você conseguirá.  
- Como assim ?  
- Um dia você vai entender...  
E assim Mizuki parte, do mesmo jeito enigmático de sempre ...  
- Sakura, você que ir até Tóquio amanhã, pra nós passearmos ?  
- Certo, vou falar com Shaoran e a Mei Ling.  
- Não precisa ! É claro que Shaoran e eu vamos. Podemos não ser namorados, mas somos primos e grandes amigos !  
- Oi, meu anjo - diz Li, que beija rápida e ternamente Sakura.  
- Mas vocês não vão me chamar ? Quanta indelicadeza, senhorita Tomoyo ?  
- Eriol, eu, eu ia lhe chamar, só que não te achei ...  
- Certo, amanhã nós nos encontramos na estação, as 8 horas.  
- Combinado, Sakura.  
Todos se despedem. Mei Ling vai para casa com TK, que a espera. Sakura e Shaoran foram para casa juntos, despertando o ódio de duas pessoas que observavam a cena ao longe. Eriol se ofereceu para fazer companhia a Tomoyo até em casa. No outro dia, Sakura acorda bem cedinho (e olha que isto é um milagre!) e se veste.  
- Sakura, deixa eu ir com você !!  
- Pra quê, Kero. Você vai ter que ficar o tempo todo escondido !!  
- Mas é que você vai acabar esquecendo dos meus doces !  
- Olha, ali em cima tem uma caixa com um montão de doces, e ela é todinha sua, que tal ?  
- Obrigado, Sakura !!!!  
Sakura desce as escadas, toma café, se despede do pai e parte para a estação.  
- Oi, pessoal !  
- Oi, Sakura !  
- Ué, mas cadê o Li ?  
- Olha ele ali.  
- Oi, amor. Olá pessoal.  
- Tá faltando o Eriol ...  
- É verdade, Tomoyo.  
- Desculpem-me pelo atraso, só que a Nakuru quis vir também, e eu tive de fazê-la quere o contrário.  
Todos riem do comentário de Eriol. Entram no trem e partem para Tóquio. Lá eles passeiam bastante, vão ao cinema e se divertem. Ao entrarem na Torre de Tóquio, o grupo se divide em duplas. Mei Ling e TK vão até a lanchonete comer alguma coisa.  
- Olha aqui, você não é o Touya, irmão da Sakura ?  
- Sou sim. E você é a prima daquele moleque, o Shaoran.  
- Olha aqui, não chama do Shaoran de moleque não !!!!  
- Calma, Mei Ling. Vamos querer dois milk shakes de chocolate.  
- OK.  
Tomoyo e Eriol ficam conversando, mais ou menos perto da lanchonete.  
- Tomoyo, há uma coisa que eu queria te dizer desde muito tempo, mas não tive coragem ...  
- O que é, Eriol ? - diz Tomoyo vermelhinha.  
- Apesar de ser a reencarnação do mago Clow, eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida pessoal dele. E acabei me apaixonando ...  
- Pela Sakura, não foi ?  
- Não, por você. - Eriol a beija ternamente, já sentindo a dor de um forte tapa no rosto. Mas Tomoyo o apóia. Ao fim do beijo, Tomoyo diz :  
- Eu também te amos, Eriol.  
- Então aceita ser a minha namorada ?  
- Mas é claro que sim !  
Tomoyo esperava que esta resposta alegrasse Eriol, mas ele estava com um semblante preocupado.  
- O que foi, meu amor ?  
- Sinto aquela presença que nos ameaça.  
Sakura e Li estavam mais afastados de todos. Estavam namorando quando, de repente :  
- É aquela presença de novo, Sakura !  
- E é cada vez mais intensa. Mas não consigo saber de onde vem.  
- É dali, veja Sakura !  
Sakura vê duas sombras. Ela se lembra do local. Foi o mesmo local da batalha com Yue. Ela se aproxima, junto com Shaoran.  
- O que vocês querem ?  
Nada respondem. De repente, um dos dois seres dispara um raio fulminante que acerta em cheio o coração de Li, fazendo com que o coração do menino estourasse por dentro.  
- Shaoran !!!!!!  
- Sakura, tenha calma. Eu te amo e confio em você.  
- Não fale mais nada.  
Eriol se aproximara naquela hora, juntamente com TK. Eles haviam deixado Mei Ling e Tomoyo vendo tudo ao longe.  
- Por que você fez isso ?  
Uma das figuras sai das sombras. É uma mulher. Aparenta ter seus 20 anos, possui cabelos ruivos, é bastante parecida com a Eudial, de Sailor Moon S, que é, aliás, seu nome.  
- Ele não merecia viver.  
A outra figura sai das sombras. É um homem, também com seus 20 anos. Seu nome é Saphiro (é idêntico aquele de Sailor Moon R).  
- Mas você me prometeu que não faria nada com ele !  
- Não existe promessas verdadeiras no amor, cara Eudial !  
- Era como eu imaginava - diz Eriol - são Saphiro e Eudial. São magos bastante poderosos. Eudial possui um canhão capaz de arrancar o coração de uma pessoa e Saphiro tem a capacidade de aumentar a gravidade de um local para níveis assustadores.  
- Cuidado Sakura !!! - diz Li, com a última força que ainda lhe resta, se jogando na frente de sua amada. Eudial havia sacado o seu canhão e pretendia arrancar o coração de Sakura.  
- Shaoran !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
O coração de Shaoran sai, rompido. O corpo do menino cai completamente sem vida. Sakura começa a gritar e a chorar e vê que tudo está acontecendo conforme o se sonho. Então ela se lembra de Mizuki e agora sabe o que fazer.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura. Deposito a única coisa que me resta em você. Esperança !  
E a carta vai, cumprindo mais além do que Sakura havia pedido. Eudial e Saphiro foram envolvidos pela carta, sem tempo de reação e acabaram sumindo, pois já estavam vivendo como pessoas normais dentro da torre, e como um lindo casal de namorados. O que Sakura não esperava era o que veio a seguir. A carta envolveu o coração de Shaoran e o restabeleceu, como o amor que o menino sentia pela mestra. O coração, agora inteiro foi entregue a Sakura que, imediatamente, o devolveu a Shaoran.  
- Mas, eu estou vivo !  
- É claro que está. E devemos isto a esperança, que está sempre presente em nossos corações !  
Os dois se beijam, apaixonadamente.  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora encontramos Sakura & cia. terminados os estudos. Todos estão numa festa na casa da Tomoyo. Shaoran e Eriol haviam combinado algo para tornar aquela noite inesquecível. Foi quando Eriol começou a falar :  
- Eu pedi a minha querida Tomoyo para fazer esta festa por um motivo bastante especial. Eu e Shaoran gostaríamos de nos pronunciar, não é mesmo ?  
Shaoran fica mais vermelho que um pimentão. Engasga e começa a gaguejar :  
- É, é... é verdade. Sabe é que ... é que ...  
- Tomoyo, casa-se comigo ?  
- Eriol, mas é claro que sim !!!!!!  
- Sakura, eu, eu nunca fui muito bom pra essas coisas ... Olha é que eu, é que eu, eu queria te pedir em casamento, mas desculpe a minha indelicadeza ... Sabe o que que é, é que eu sou muito tímido ...  
- Shaoran ... Mas é claro que eu aceito ! Você não é indelicado. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é !  
E se beijam os dois casais. É retirada uma fotografia, da qual todos possuem uma.  
Passam-se 6 meses. É chegada a hora do casamento. (Vocês vão estranhar, mas o casamento que retrato aqui é o típico japonês).  
O casamento é de Shaoran e Eriol. Eriol está super calmo, mas Shaoran está uma pilha de nervos. Chegam as noivas. Sakura está "encantadora", com um lindíssimo kimono branco, assim como Tomoyo. Os pais dos noivos dirigem-se ao altar e batem duas palmas diante da imagem sagrada que ali se encontra. Após algumas rezas, todos bebem um gole de saquê, para simbolizar votos de felicidade aos casais. Terminada a cerimônia, houve uma grande festa na casa de Tomoyo. Para completar, todos cantam músicas em um karaokê. Lá pelas altas horas, os noivos se despendem e vão até o aeroporto de Tóquio. Sakura embarca para Grécia e Tomoyo, para a Inglaterra.  
Na Inglaterra tudo ocorreu na mais completa tranqüilidade. Já na Grécia ...  
Sakura viera o vôo inteiro pensando na lua-de-mel e, quanto mais pensava, mais nervosa ficava. Ao entrarem no quarto, Shaoran obviamente trancou a porta (quem já se viu deixar a porta aberta num hotel ???).  
- Por que você trancou a porta ?  
- O que foi, Sakura ? Eu ia bem deixar a porta aberta ???? Peraê, falta uma coisa !  
- O, o quê ?  
Shaoran ligou para a recepção pedindo comida.  
- Ah, agora sim !  
Sakura estremeceu.  
- Eu vou tomar banho ! Quando a comida chegar, você abre a porta, Sakura ?  
- Cla, claro.  
A comida chegou. Sakura abriu a porta, a mesa foi posta. Sakura sentou na cama e ligou para a Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo, eu não sei o que faço !!  
- Fique calma e relaxe. É uma pena que eu não possa filmar este momento encantador.  
- Ai Tomoyo ! Agora eu vou desligar que o Li tá saindo do banheiro. Tchauzinho !  
Sakura fica sentada na cama de cabeça baixa. Shaoran chega perto, termina de enxugar o cabelo. Como o cabelo do menino ficou praticamente em pé, Sakura ri.  
- Ah, o meu cabelo sempre fica assim ...  
Sakura volta a estremecer, já que Li se sentou na cama ao seu lado.  
- Sakura, o que foi ? Noto que desde o avião que estás bastante nervosa ...  
- Nada ...  
- Ah, já sei.  
- Sabe o queeeê ?  
- É por causa de hoje a noite, não é ? Não se preocupe, se não estiver preparada, tudo bem. Não quero forçá-la. Por que não comemos alguma coisa ?  
- Certo.  
Os dois se sentam a mesa. O prato preferido de Sakura estava servido : macarrão com mariscos. Shaoran comia normalmente, mas Sakura só remexia o prato.  
- Está gostando ?  
- Tô sim, a comida está ótima.  
- Mas você nem tocou nela... Qual o problema ?  
- Só estou sem apetite ...  
- Já sei, eu sou o problema ! Não quer dar uma volta ?  
- Quero.  
Os dois saem para passear, conhecer os coliseus, os santuários (imaginem essa cena com a ajuda de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco). Toda vez que Li tentava abraçá-la pela cintura, Sakura estremecia, fazendo-o recuar. Ela nem estremecia mais só que, ao entrar no elevador, se lembrou do que deveria acontecer e começou a tremer. Ao entrarem no quarto, Shaoran se arrumou no sofá e disse :  
- Qualquer coisa você pode me acordar.  
- Mas você não vai dormir na cama ?  
- Para você ficar tremendo a noite inteira sem conseguir dormir ? É melhor ficar como está até você se adaptar.  
Sakura dormiu com aquele gostinho de remorso. No outro dia, após o café, Li foi tomar banho e Sakura ligou novamente para Tomoyo :  
- Ai, Tomoyo, eu já não sei mais o que faço !!!  
- Por que não tenta ? Onde está o Li ?  
- No banheiro, tomando banho.  
- Uma ótima oportunidade. Por que você não vai lá ???  
- Eu !?!?!? Tenho muita vergonha !!!!  
Neste exato momento, Li sai do banheiro, apenas de toalha, para pegar umas roupas que ele havia esquecido (imaginem só o que vem a seguir)  
- O que que você tá fazendo aqui ? - Sakura diz, trêmula, deixando o telefone na mão, de modo que Tomoyo ouvia tudo.  
- Calma, Sakura.Só vim pegar umas roupas, já tô indo. Fui !!!  
Sakura voltou "calmamente" ao telefone.  
- Perdeu uma grande oportunidade, Sakura.  
- Ai, Tomoyo, vou fazer o que puder. Tchauzinho !!!  
- Tchau, Sakura !!!  
E assim se estende a lua-de-mel. Li já estava dormindo na cama e, no último dia de viagem, os dois conversam sentados na cama :  
- Li, eu me diverti bastante !  
- Também, a quantidade de ursinhos que você comprou naquela loja ...  
- Ai, Shaoran, você tá parecendo o Touya !  
- Deus me livre !!!  
E os dois começaram a rir. Num determinado momento, os olhares dos dois se cruzam, e um beijo acontece. Sakura começa a puxar Li, mostrando que já estava preparada. Li se assusta um pouquinho e ... (vou parar por aqui. Este é um fic direito, e não esquerdo ... bem, mas é só deixar a imaginação rolar ...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algum tempo depois (mais precisamente 5 anos), Sakura estava passeando na rua e voltou para casa. Viu de imediato Shaoran treinando e foi cumprimentá-lo.  
- Oi, amor. Acabei de chegar !  
- Você não quer treinar um pouco ?  
- Certo.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
E assim os dois começaram a lutar. Num determinado momento, enquanto Sakura utilizava a Alada, ela desmaiou e começou a cair. Shaoran se desespera e corre para pegar a sua amada. Quase não chega a tempo. Ele vai com ela direto para um PS (para quem não sabe, pronto-socorro), na qual ela dá entrada com urgência. Shaoran teme o pior. Ela está dentro do quarto com Sakura quando chega o médico.  
- Parabéns, vocês serão pais !  
Sakura morre de felicidade, enquanto Shaoran ...  
- Shaoran, acorda Li !!!!  
... ele havia desmaiado de tanta emoção !  
A notícia foi comunicada com festa para todos. A gravidez transcorreu com a serena tranqüilidade transmitida por aquele projeto de gente que se encontrava no ventre de Sakura. Seus primeiros chutes, as batidinhas do coração, as ultra-sonografias ... Quando o bebê nasceu, era uma menina e se chamou Lita. Tudo foi meticulosamente acompanhado por Tomoyo que, apesar de casada e com um filho chamado Kha, filmava feito uma louca tudo que acontecia com Lita e Kha.  
O tempo passa e estes bebês agora têm 15 anos. Lita tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, estes cabelos eram longos, mas ela adorava prende-los no estilo "rabo-de-cavalo", nem alta nem baixa, e muito forte. Kha tinha cabelos negros, parecidos com os do pai Eriol, os olhos negros com os da Tomoyo, meio alto e também forte.  
Um dia, Sakura faz uma festa reunindo todos aqueles que conheciam. Ela falou muito carinhosamente com todos, deu beijo muito especial na filha, e foi "dormir" ... No outro dia, Lita se acorda com um grito do seu pai. Arromba a porta do quarto dos dois (quanta força !!!) e vê Shaoran gritando e a mãe morta. Sakura havia tido uma parada cardio-respiratória e morrera na hora. Todos recebem esta notícia com muita tristeza. Lita, querendo ter uma lembrança da mãe, abre o livro Sakura e as cartas acabam se espalhando pelo mundo afora. Kerberus volta a ser Kero.  
- Kero, por que as cartas se espalharam pelo mundo ?  
- Elas deixaram de sentir a presença de sua mãe e você rompeu o lacre. Deverás reunir todas novamente.  
- O que ?!?!?!  
- Lita, minha filha, eu sei que você vai conseguir. Eu vou ficar te orientando e quem sabe até posso te ajudar.  
- Não se preocupe, sr. Li, eu me encarrego de ajudá-la - disse Kha.  
- Muito bem, Lita. Vou te iniciar.  
Kero concentra seus poderes e diz :  
- Ó chave do lacre! Tem alguém aqui disposto a receber a missão. É uma menina, seu nome é Lita. Ofereça seus poderes a esta jovem. Liberte-se!  
Lita se assusta.  
- Eu não vou conseguir !  
- Lita, domine o báculo, vamos !!!!  
E a garota assim o faz.  
Kero olha para o livro e vê que Lita havia conseguido prender algumas cartas, dentre elas estavam : Libra, Bolhas, Flecha, Alada, Através, Onda e Água. As demais haviam escapado. Será que Lita conseguirá reunir todas as cartas e se tornam mais uma valente Card Captor como a sua mãe Sakura ?


	2. As Primeiras Cartas Sakura

_Esta é a continuação do meu primeiro fic, O ciclo do Livro Clow. Espero que gostem da história. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou xingamentos enviem para chibiusa-chan@bol.com.br ou reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante !_  
  
  
  
  


Lita mal conseguira dormir aquela noite. Sua mãe havia morrido, ela teria de recuperar todas as cartas que fugiram ... "Não, eu nunca serei tão forte como a minha mãe. Eu nunca vou conseguir !". Lita chorava. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo isso acontecera em tão pouco tempo e ela não pode fazer nada para evitar.  
- Lita, tá na hora de você ir para a escola. Vamos, minha filha. Eu sei que está sendo tão difícil para você quanto para mim. Kha está aí. Ele disse que vem lhe pegar todos os dias para te levar ao colégio. Arrume-se e não o deixe esperar muito. - e Shaoran dava um beijo na testa da filha.  
- Se dependesse de mim eu nunca mais ía pro colégio ...  
- Vai, Lita. Vai ser divertido. Agora, se aparecer alguma carta Sakura me avise imediatamente.  
- Tá, kero, eu já sei disso ...  
- Se anima, Lita. Eu acho lindo o seu sorriso.  
- Kha ?!  
- Desculpe-me, mas achei que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa.  
- Não, não aconteceu nada. Eu já vou descer. Aproveita e toma café.  
- Obrigado pelo convite.  
Os dois saem para o colégio. No caminho, uma moça varre a calçada de um templo ...  
- Bom dia, Sra. Mizuki.  
- Bom dia para vocês, garotos. Lita se anime, você conseguirá recuperar aquilo que foi perdido. Não foi tua culpa.  
- Muito obrigada. Tchauzinho !  
"Como Lita se parece com a mãe ! É admirável." E Mizuki entra dentro do Templo Tsukimine.  
- Bom dia, pessoal !  
- Bom dia Lita e Kha.  
Lita possuía uma melhor amiga, seu nome era Tellu. Possuía cabelos e olhos prateados, e ela era bastante bonita. Tellu sabia da existência das cartas e dos poderes da amiga e de Kha. As aulas transcorreram normalmente. Ao final do dia, na saída, Lita sente uma presença estranha.  
- Kha, você está se sentindo estranho ?  
- Você também percebeu.  
- É uma carta Sakura ?  
- Não sei. Você está com o tabuleiro do seu pai ?  
- Estou sim.  
- As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas. Mostrem-me com seu raio de luz o ser que está se escondendo nessa região. Mostrem-me o espírito da carta!  
De fato era uma carta. Todos correram na direção apontada pelo tabuleiro e chegaram a uma praça, onde havia crianças brincando. De repente, todas elas caem num sono profundo.  
- Ali, olha é a carta !  
- É sim, é a carta do Sono !  
- Olha, ela tá fugindo !  
Na perseguição, todos se vêm na borda de um desfiladeiro. Sono faz Tellu adormecer.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Lita que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se !  
- Alada !  
Lita persegue Sono, mas parece que a carta é mais rápida. LIta volta e Kha diz que vai tentar.  
- Grandes deuses que me concederam seus incomensuráveis poderes, venham a mim !  
- Uau, como é que você consegue fazer isso ?  
- Bem, meu pai descobriu que eu sou a reencarnação do faraó Ramsés II, e que os meus poderes mágicos estão inteiramente ligados a ele. Meu nome ia ser Ramsés, mas como a minha mãe não gostou, ela colocou o nome de um dos filhos dele, Kha-em-Quaset, que significa "o que aparece em Tebas" (cidade egípcia), mas ela disse que simplesmente Kha seria mais "encantador"...  
- Ah, tá. E o que significa este báculo ?  
- Essa fênix azul em cima dele significa prosperidade para os egípcios, o início de uma nova era. Apareceu no primeiro ano do reinando de Ramsés II ... Mas não é hora para isso. Olha a carta aprontando !  
- É verdade, eu já tinha me esquecido. O que você vai fazer ?  
- Bem, os deuses que me concedem poderes são gregos e não egípcios.  
- Por quê ?  
- Sei lá.  
- Ai, ai *(gotinha)  
- Ramsés me protege com o seu ka (não é ki não, é que para os egípcios, ka é uma a força eterna presente nos faraós), mas os deuses que me concedem poderes são os gregos e romanos.  
- Sim, mas e a carta ?  
- Ha via me esquecido. Agora fique quieta e observe.  
- Éolo, filho de Poseidon. Tu és o Deus do Vento. Conceda-me os seus infinitos poderes !  
Uma corrente de ar sai do báculo de Kha e prende Sono.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
A carta é presa e vai para Kha.  
- Acho que isso lhe pertence.  
- Muito obrigada ! Tellu acordou, vamos lá !  
- Que pena que eu não pude ver você capturar uma carta ! Quero fazer parte desta sua jornada.  
- Tá, Tellu. Agora se ficar perigoso demais, você vai se afastar. Não quero que se machuque.  
- Certo.  
- Kha, o seu báculo pode se transforma em espada ?  
- Pode sim. Eu posso mudar a forma dele quando eu quiser. Só que os sortilégios são dos deuses, certo ?  
- É meio complicado de entender, mas fiz o que pude. Já está tarde, vamos voltar ?  
Ao longe, alguém observa todos os acontecimentos.  
Tellu deixa Kha e Lita em suas casas.

"O que é isso ? É o templo Tsukimine. Tem alguém em cima do torii (é o nome daquele treco que fica na porta dos templos).Mas, mas é o Kha. Ele tá com o báculo dele. Tem, tem uma garota estranha, com roupas de luta. Quem é ela ? Não dá pra ver o rosto direit... "  
- Lita !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Ai, o que foi Kero ?  
- Você vai se atrasar !  
- Eu tive um sonho com uma menina com roupas de luta.  
- Você a conhece ?  
- Não. Ela estava com Kha na entrada do templo Tsukimine.  
- O templo Tsukimine ...  
- O que foi ?  
- Nada, não. Olha que você vai acabar se atrasando ...  
Lita vai a mil por hora. Kha não apareceu e ela vai para a escola sozinha.  
- Bom dia classe !  
- Bom dia professora Rika.  
- Hoje chegou uma nova aluna na classe. Seu nome é Nanaka Li e vai se sentar atrás de Kha.  
- Olá, meu nome é Nanaka. Eu vim de Hong Kong, meus pais se mudaram para cá, mas já estiveram aqui antes. Espero me dar bem com todos !  
Nanaka tinha cabelos e olhos negros, sendo o primeiro curtinho (para imaginá-la, lembrem-se da Nanaka Nakatomi de Mahou Tsukai Tai, caso tenham tido oportunidade de assistir)  
Nanaka encara Kha e Lita até sentar-se.  
Na hora do recreio, Tellu, Lita e Kha estavam conversando. Nanaka se aproxima.  
- Olá, posso sentar-me aqui com vocês ?  
- Pode.  
- Nanaka, porque você possui o sobrenome Li ?  
- Lita, você conhece alguém com este sobrenome.  
- Digamos que sim.  
- Faço parte desta família.  
- Por parte de quem ?  
Toca o sinal.  
- Na saída a sua pergunta será respondida.  
Lita esperou ansiosamente até a saída. Quando tocou, ela foi até o portão e encontrou sua tia Mei Ling.  
- Tia !  
- Lita ! Como você cresceu !!!!!  
- O que a senhora está fazendo aqui em Tomoeda ?  
- Oi, mamãe.  
- Olá. Lita está é sua prima, Nanaka.  
- O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê ?  
- Eu sei tudo sobre as cartas e herdei os poderes mágicos de meu pai. Estou aqui para ajudar.  
- Impressionante. Sabe também sobre o meu báculo ?  
- Claro que sei, Kha Hirasigawa.  
- Sinto a presença de uma carta.  
- É verdade, Lita.  
- Onde está a Nanaka ?  
A menina fora na frente de todos. Lita e Kha correram o máximo que puderam, mas tiveram de parar. Lita pegou o seu tabuleiro mágico para ver onde se encontrava a carta.  
- As quatro direções dos poderes sagrados. Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas. Mostrem-me com seu raio de luz o ser que está se escondendo nessa região. Mostrem-me o espírito da carta!  
O tabuleiro indicou que ela estava dentro da carta. Lita olhou ao redor e estremeceu. Estava só, no meio de um labirinto. Sabia que demoraria a encontrar a saída, mas tinha de tentar. Do lado de fora, Kha gritava desesperadamente por Lita, mas ninguém respondia.  
- Não adianta. Ela caiu na travessura do Labirinto.  
- Eu sei disso, mas ... Nanaka ! Que roupas são essas ?  
- São as roupas de batalha. Usava lá em Hong Kong, quando participava do clube de Magia com minhas amigas (a roupa é a mesma da Nanaka de Mahou, aquela amarelinha ...).  
- Você está muito bonita, mas é hora de salvar Lita !  
- Etokafe Nan !  
- O quê ?  
Ao dizer as palavras, o báculo de Nanaka, que possuía uma espécie de pato na ponta (é impressionante como todo mundo agora tem báculo ...) cortou as paredes do labirinto, fazendo Lita sair.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Pode ficar com a carta, vim para te ajudar.  
- Sabe Nanaka, gostei da roupa.  
- Obrigada.  
No caminho para casa, Lita vinha pensando que até agora ela sozinha não capturara nenhuma carta, sempre os outros capturavam e a entregavam.No dia seguinte eles iriam passear, para ver Yukito jogar arco e flecha.

"Eu tenho que dizer isto a Lita amanhã. Não posso mais esconder. Tenho de me revelar", pensa Kha em seu quarto, quando Tomoyo entra.  
- Meu filho, está apaixonado por Lita ?  
- Mamãe ?!  
- Eu percebi, assim como o seu pai. Também fui uma das primeiras a perceber o amor de Shaoran pela a minha amiga Sakura ...  
- Mãe, não chora !  
- Declare-se para Lita. Tenho certeza que ela também sente algo especial por você, assim como Sakura sentia pelo Shaoran ...  
Ao ouvir estas palavras, Kha se assusta. Ele sente a presença de Sakura naquele quarto e mais, ele vê Sakura reconfortando a sua mãe e pedindo para que ele se calasse. Kha foi dormir com uma sensação estranha sobre o que havia acontecido.

Era uma linda manhã de domingo. Kero jogava videogame. Lita iria passear com Tellu, Nanaka e Kha. Eles iam até um centro esportivo, ver Yukito treinar arco e flecha.  
- Oi, tio Yukito !  
- Olá, Lita. Vejo que trouxe seus amigos. Mas, você é Nanaka Li, a filha de Mei Ling ?  
- Sim, sou eu.  
- Yuke, estão te chamando.  
- Obrigado, Touya.  
- Tio Touya, o que você tá fazendo aqui ?  
- Ué, isso sou eu que te pergunto. Eu vim aqui pra acompanhar o Yukito.  
- Ah, tá. Eu vim trazer um lanchinho.  
- Obrigado, deixa aí e vá até a platéia, pois esta área é restrita, olha a placa.  
- Tchauzinho.  
Yukito tinha excelente mira. Nenhum arqueiro era como ele. Lita vibrava a cada flecha no alvo, até que ...  
- Eu, eu, eu não a-a-acredi-di-di-to !  
- O que foi, Lita ?  
- É a minha mãe !!!!!  
Era uma garota muito parecida com Sakura, mas quando viu Lita correu. Ao correr, esta menina esbarrou em Touya.  
- Há quanto tempo não nos víamos. Guardou o enfeite de cabelo que eu te dei, Espelho ?  
- Guar-guardei sim.  
- Oh, não. Ela tá conversando com o tio Touya ! Aqui tem muita gente ... já sei!  
- Carta Sakura, adormeça a todos com seus incríveis poderes. Sono !  
Todos na cidade adormecem.  
- Você não é a minha mãe. Revele-se carta Sakura !  
- Lita, ela é uma carta especial.  
"Das cartas especiais, só uma poderia fazer isso."  
- Você é o Espelho !  
A carta foi trancada. "Finalmente tranquei uma carta sozinha !" - pensou Lita.  
Todos continuaram seu passeio até que, em um determinado momento, Lita e Kha ficaram sozinhos no parque Pingüim.  
- Lita eu, eu queria te dizer uma coisa.  
- O que é ?  
- Lita, Kha, vamos para casa !!! Tellu nos levará. - grita Nanaka.  
- O que você ia dizer ?  
- Deixa pra lá.  
Todos se dirigem ao carro onde, mais uma vez, Tellu deixaria todos em suas residências. "Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer isso. Tenho muito poder em minhas mãos." - pensava Nanaka ao observar Kha entrando em casa, ao longe.

Shaoran estava muito estranho. Desde que Sakura morreu, esta era a primeira vez que sonhava com ela. Ela o mandava ter cuidado, muito cuidado. Ele não conseguia entender. Foi acordar Lita em seu quarto e desceu, para preparar o café.  
- Oi, papai !  
- Lita, por que você não leva Kerberus com você até o colégio ?  
- Mas por quê ?  
- Não sei ... Mas acho melhor você fazer isto.  
- Tudo bem. Hoje eu vou voltar um pouco mais tarde, pois vou passear com minhas amigas, certo ?  
- Tchau, minha filha. Tome muito cuidado.  
- Tchau, papai !  
Lita foi a escola. Naquela manhã, Shaoran foi procurar Touya, na casa de Yukito.  
- Touya, eu sei que não temos um ótimo relacionamento, mas hoje sonhei com a Sakura.  
- Eu também sonhei com ela. E ela mandava lhe alertar sobre algum tipo de perigo. Para que você tivesse cuidado.  
- Ela também me mandava ter cuidado, mas não disse com quê.  
- Vá atrás de Lita. Deve ter alguma relação com ela.  
- Tudo bem, eu já queria fazer isto mesmo ...  
E Shaoran sai correndo. No meio do caminho ele pára bruscamente. Tinha alguém naquele lugar. Não, ela não podia acreditar ! Era Sakura.  
- Sakura ! Quanta saudades ! Meu amor, com que você quer que eu tenha cuidado ?  
Sakura não respondia; apenas sorria.  
Em outro lugar, bem perto daquele bosque ...  
- Lita, sinto a presença de uma carta Sakura !!!  
- É verdade, Kero.  
- Está no bosque.  
- Você tem ótimos poderes, Nanaka.  
- Muito obrigada, Kha.  
Todos saem em disparada até o bosque, onde encontram Shaoran quase a beira daquele precipício.  
- Papai !  
- Não adianta, Lita. É a carta da Ilusão. Seu pai deve acordar sozinho do transe pelo qual está submetido.  
Shaoran chega cada vez mais perto do precipício. Quando vai cair, o transe é interrompido.  
- Sakura me mandou ter cuidado com você, Ilusão. Lita, tranque a carta !  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura.  
A carta voa em direção de Li que prontamente dá a carta a filha.  
- Lita, a sua mãe tinha me avisado, através de um sonho, que eu correria perigo. E, no último momento, lembrei-me do aviso. Agradeço a ela. Agora volte para casa, vou ficar mais um pouco aqui ...  
Shaoran pensa em Sakura. "Como eu a amo !". O anjo de Sakura aparece e lhe dá um abraço.  
- Shao, eu sei que é duro para você viver sem mim, mas é necessário.  
- Quando poderei me juntar a você ?  
- Quando tudo estiver terminado.  
- É Lita ?!  
- Sim. Tenha paciência. Logo se juntará a mim. Cuide de Lita e lhe dê todo o seu amor. Agora tenho de partir ... Eu te amo, posso dizer isto apesar de estar morta.  
- Eu também te amo.  
E assim, Sakura se despede, deixando para trás seu marido e sua filha Lita, com uma grande missão. Será Lita capaz de cumprir a missão que lhe foi entregue pela sua mãe Sakura ? Será ela capaz de chegar até o fim ?


	3. E A Jornada Continua

_Esta é a terceira continuação do fic O ciclo do Livro Clow. Espero que gostem da história. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou xingamentos enviem para chibiusa-chan@bol.com.br e nos reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante !_  
  
  
  
  


Os dias se seguiam. Nenhuma carta Sakura aparecera desde o dia em que o anjo de Sakura voltou para falar com Shaoran. Nenhuma, até hoje ...  
- Nanaka ! É verdade que a tia Mei Ling vai lá em casa hoje ?  
- É sim.  
- Legal ! Kha, Tellu vocês não querem ir até lá também ?  
- Sim - disseram os dois em coro.  
- Tudo bem, vão depois das aulas, certo ?  
- Ok.  
Durante as aulas, uma presença mágica chamou a atenção de Lita. Era uma carta Sakura ! Mas onde estava ? Isso ainda era um mistério ... À tarde, todos foram até a pequena casa da família Kinomoto (Touya estava morando com Yukito e Fujitaka estava morando na casa de Sonomi, pois esta o levou até lá para passar o resto dos seus dias lembrando de Nadeshico), onde se reuniram. A presença mágica voltou a aparecer, quando alguém bate na porta de casa. Mei Ling vai atender.  
- Peraê, você não é a carta da Luta ?  
- O queeeeeeeeeeeeê ?  
- Sim, mãe, é a Luta.  
- Olha aqui, eu ainda não me esqueci daquele dia que você ousou a ganhar de mim ! Agora sou eu quem te desafia !  
E a luta começou (no melhor estilo Dragon Ball Z). Pontapés e socos para cada lado, só faltava que as duas começassem a voar. Uma luta impressionante (Imaginem esta cena !!!!!). Mei Ling quase vence a carta, mas esta lhe deu uma rasteira na qual torceu o pé. Parecia que Luta iria dar o seu golpe final, quando Shaoran interviu. O coitado levou uma cacetada que foi bater nos quintos do inferno. Lita se enfureceu ao ver seu pai e sua tia machucados e foi a mais de mil pra cima da carta (ui, Gohan !). Venceu e ...  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
E a carta foi trancada. The Fight. Levaram Mei Ling ao pronto-socorro para que fosse imobilizado o seu pé. Shaoran quebrou uma costela e estava todo enfaixado.  
- Gostei de ver, filha. Venceu a carta !  
- Se a tia Mei Ling não tivesse lutado com ela antes, eu não conseguiria !  
- E a história se repete : quando penso em vencer a carta, algo me acontece e vem outro no meu lugar e detona com a infeliz !  
- Calma, mãe. Isso não vai ficar assim. A senhora não quer treinar com a carta ?  
- Mas isso iria requer uma quantidade considerável de energia de Lita.  
- Eu posso acionar a carta.  
- Não, Nanaka. Só Lita pode acionar a carta. Ela já escreveu o seu nome nela.  
"Lita. Tudo é a Lita. Um dia ela me paga. Vou fazer de tudo para impedir que o meu Kha faça a besteira que quer fazer. E você vai pagar por tudo o que tá fazendo, honorável Lita !!!!". Nanaka era só ódio por dentro e quase chama Lita para um duelo. "Não, vai ser desigual demais ... A coitada perderia num instante." Nanaka vai para casa, onde toma um banho para refletir melhor.

Era manhã.Lita e Tellu estavam passeando e encontraram Nanaka e Li.  
- Bom dia !  
- Bom dia !  
- Eu não sabia que vocês iam passear. Eu e Tellu nos encontramos no meio do caminho e começamos a andar.  
- É, parece que aconteceu a mesma coisa conosco. Sentimos uma vontade imensa de sair por aí e encontrei meu primo. Agora nos encontramos.  
- Quanta coincidência !  
- Não há coincidências neste mundo. Apenas o inevitável.  
- Ai Nanaka ! Desse jeito você tá parecendo a srta. Mizuki !!!!  
- Aprendi com a ela a ser meio ... enigmática.  
- Ah, olha Lita ! É a loja da srta. Maki !  
- É mesmo. Vamos lá.  
A loja continuava a mesma dos tempos de Sakura. Maki se emocionou muito ao ver os filhos daquelas crianças que iam comprar em sua loja.  
- Bom dia, crianças ! Em que posso ajudá-las ?  
- Srta. Maki, eu queria ver uns ursinhos de pelúcia.  
- Claro Lita. Siga-me.  
Kha ficou perplexo com o que viu. Tellu, que acompanhava Lita, estava sem a sua sombra !!!!! Ao saírem da loja, Kha as alertou sobre o que estava acontecendo.  
- Meu Deus !!!! Onde está a minha sombra ????  
- Não se preocupe, Tellu. Vamos devolve-la a você !  
- Confio em você, amiga !  
À noite, todos se encontraram na porta da loja. Viram um vulto sair de dentro dela e coisas misteriosas começaram a atacá-los.  
- É a carta da Sombra, mas aqui tá tudo escuro, não tem como iluminar !  
- Lita, tenta alguma coisa, ou essa carta vai voltar pra loja e destruir tudo !  
- Eu sei disso, mas não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer !!!!!  
- Pensa, Lita. Senão tudo vai ser culpa sua. O fracasso da srta. Maki !!!  
- Nanaka, pára de perturbar a Lita !!!  
- Mas Kha ...!!!  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- O que vai fazer ?  
- Carta Sakura, precisamos de suas virtudes. Reflita a luz desta magnífica lua cheira para que possamos ver a carta. Espelho !!!!  
Ao conseguir ver a carta da sombra :  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
Carta trancada. The Shadow.  
- Lita, ótima idéia que você teve. Eu não sabia que Espelho poderia fazer isto. Pensei que ela só criava imagens semelhantes a pessoas.  
- É, mas se ela sai de dentro de um espelho, bem que ela pode usá-lo para refletir a lua ...  
"Essa Lita ... Um dia eu ainda acabo com a raça dela. Eu vou ter Kha só para mim. Vou capturar as cartas e dá-las a ela, mostrando o quão ela é inferior a mim. Ela vai ver só !!!!" Nanaka volta bufando para casa, prometendo vingança.

Ao ir a escola, Lita percebe o quanto está ventando em Tomoeda. É lindo o espetáculo que as pétalas de cerejeira dão quando são movidas pelo vento forte, bailando no ar. Lita segue encantada e quase leva um tombo, quando alguém a segura.  
- Srta. Mizuki !  
- Olá Lita ! Deve tomar mais cuidado quanto estiver andando, principalmente de patins.  
- Pode deixar, eu vou ter muito mais cuidado para não cair !  
- Está ventando muito hoje, não é ? Tenha muito cuidado, o vento é um dos elementos principais sendo assim, imprevisível.  
- O que a srta. quer dizer com isso ?  
- Nada em especial. Apenas tome cuidado.  
- Tchauzinho !  
Lita chega a escola e conta para Kha o que Mizuki lhe dissera.  
- Sem dúvidas, a srta. Mizuki pressentiu algo. E tem relação com o vento.  
- O que será, hein ?  
- Sua tonta, não sente a presença ?  
- É uma carta Sakura !!!!!  
- Eu estava pensando em outras coisas, não me liguei na presença da carta.  
- Tava pensando em quê, Kha ?  
- Nada não, Lita, besteira minha !  
No recreio, um vento muito forte soprava. Kero, que estava escondido dentro do lanche de Lita saiu.  
- Lita, é uma carta Sakura. Você precisa trancá-la logo !  
- Kero ? O que você tá fazendo aí ? KERO, VOCÊ COMEU TODO O MEU LANCHE !  
- Lita não é hora para isso, você deve trancar a carta !  
- Mas que carta é que é ?  
- Ai, sua tonta ! Você ainda não percebeu ? É o Vento !!!  
- Nanaka, sabia que você se parece bastante com o meu pai ?  
- Lita, a carta !!  
- Tá bom, eu já vou.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura, faça todos dormirem com o seu pó mágico. Sono !  
- Lita, a carta tá aqui !  
- Calma, Kero, eu já tô indo !!!  
- Aí está ela !  
- Certo, mas como eu vou prender o Vento ??  
- Boa pergunta !  
- Ai, ai, ai Kero !  
- Vento é uma carta de ataque, e a única carta de ataque que você tem é a Água. Ela não deterá o Vento.  
- E agora ? Que carta é que eu uso ?  
- Não sei, mas devemos deter esta ventania toda, antes que destrua a cidade !  
- Envolver o Vento ... Tive uma idéia, só não sei se dará certo !!!!  
- Qual é ?  
- Carta Sakura, envolva este ser com o seu manto negro. Sombra !  
A carta foi. Teve muitas dificuldades de prender Bento, já que esta é uma carta de ataque. Mas conseguiu detê-la.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
The Windy.  
- Ai, quanto trabalho que deu capturá-la. E olha que Vento é dócil !!!!!  
- Certo, mas vamos para a sala de aula !  
- Tudo bem, Kha.  
As aulas se seguiram e, ao fim de tudo ...  
- Lita, eu, eu, eu queria falar ...  
- O que, Kha ? É a mesma coisa daquele dia do parque ?  
- É, é sim. Sabe Lita ...  
- Kha, vem, a minha mãe disse que seu pai mandou que ela a buscasse no colégio !!!!  
- Lita, depois eu falo. Não posso deixar a tia Mei Ling esperando ...  
"Prometo que um dia eu ainda te contarei, Lita. Não sei quando nem como, só sei que lhe contarei."  
"Pobre, Kha. Um dia você vai entender que é a mim que você ama."  
- Tellu, você quer passear ?  
- Quero sim, mas Kha não estava aqui ????  
- É, mas teve de ir ...  
- É uma pena, não é Lita ????  
- O que você quer dizer com isso ????  
- Você é igualzinha a sua mãe, pelo que eu me lembro dela ...  
- Eu não tô entendendo ...  
- Deixa pra lá. Vamos andando.  
- Tá.  
"Mas o que será que Tellu quis dizer ???????"

"Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui, no Templo Tsukimine ???? O Kha está em cima do tori, assim como Nanaka. Mas isso é, é um sonho. Eu já tive este sonho várias vezes. Mas por que tudo começou novamente ???? Eu não entendo porque as cenas estão se repe..."  
- Panranpanpan - Panranpanpan - Panranpanpan  
- Ai, ai, o despertador !!!!!  
- Bom dia, Lita !  
- Bom dia, Kero. Eu tive aquele mesmo sonho só que, depois de um tempo, as cenas começaram a se repetir. Tem alguma coisa a ver com as cartas ?  
- Provavelmente. Mas agora você deve descer para ir a escola.  
- Tudo bem.  
Lita se arruma e desce as escadas.  
- Bom dia, papai !  
- Bom dia, minha filha. Desculpe-me por não estar mais tempo com você. Eu queria que você não se sentisse sozinha, mas...  
- Papai, eu não estou sozinha. Eu tenho a você, o Kero, Tellu, Kha, Nanaka, tia Mei Ling, tia Tomoyo, tio Eriol ...  
- Mas eu sou seu pai, deveria passar mais tempo com você. E para isso tenho uma boa notícia : Entrei em aposentadoria !!!!  
- O queeeeeeeeê ??? Mas já ??? Tão jovem ?????  
- Não se preocupe. A aposentadoria na qual falo e ir menos tempo lá na loja. Tomoyo e Eriol, juntamente com Mei Ling, farão o mesmo. (a referida loja é a que Tomoyo herdou de sua mãe Sonomi. Ela assumiu a fábrica, que agora também fabrica roupas, e todos têm um emprego garantido lá.)  
- Tá bom. Agora eu já vou, papai.  
- Não quer que eu te leve ?  
- O senhor parece cansado, é melhor ir dormir.  
Lita saiu.  
- É, ela tem razão. Preciso de um descanso !!!  
"Papai ... Acho que quem está se sentindo só é o senhor ... Desde que a mamãe morreu o senhor tem se matado por minha causa, e isso não é justo. Tudo isso porque sempre fui muito ligada a minha mãe. Talvez, se eu tivesse algum irmão, principalmente mais velho, ele descansasse mais e não se sentisse tão só, já que quase não nos vemos, porque ou ele está na loja e eu em casa, ou estou capturando cartas e ele em casa. Papai ..."  
Lita tinha na escola somente aulas de matemática, pois Rika, a profª deles havia viajado, e só a profª Mizuki pode substituí-la. Lita, que era igualzinha a mãe, tinha certos "probleminhas" com a matéria. No outro dia, novamente aulas de matemática, e isso era muito estranho...  
- Kha, o dia se repetiu.  
- Eu e Nanaka também notamos isto.  
- Meu pai ligou para o seu e chegaram a mesma conclusão : é uma carta Sakura !!!!  
- E também a srta. Mizuki falou algo como a repetição é algo estranho e cansativo.  
- É a carta do Tempo, e está no relógio central, comandando a vida de todos.  
- Nanaka, como é que você sabe ?  
- Imaginei que ela precisava de um relógio cujo qual todos vivessem em função dele.  
- Mas do que é que vocês estão falando ?  
- Tellu, você não percebeu porque não possui magia, mas o dia de ontem está se repetindo.  
- Devemos destruir a torre, onde se encontra o relógio.  
- Não, Nanaka. Não podemos. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas temos que tentar capturá-la sem tomar uma atitude destas !!!!  
- A Lita tem razão. Se a torre aparecer destruída, quem se responsabilizará ???  
- Tudo bem, nos encontramos hoje à noite, lá pra umas onze horas, pois teremos certeza que não haverá ninguém aqui.  
- Certo Kha.  
Á noite, todos se encontraram no lugar marcado.  
- Como poderemos capturar a carta sem chamar a atenção dela ??? Voando é que não vai dar ...  
- Tive uma idéia, Lita. Presta atenção !  
Kha descreveu a sua idéia.  
- Carta Sakura, faça com que suas asas penetrem em meu amigo e o faça voar pelos céus. Alada !  
Asas foram criadas nas costas de Kha. Lita e Nanaka entraram correndo dentro da torre, junto com Kero.  
- Lita, a carta está ali.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
Não deu tempo. A carta voltou um dia. Mas antes que isso atingisse a todos ...  
- Etokafe Nan !  
Um escudo vindo do báculo de Nanaka envolve a todos, impedindo-os de cair no truque da carta. Esta, por sinal desesperada, tenta fugir da torre, quando aparece Kha.  
- Zeus, o deus supremo, filho de Cronos e de Réia. Faça com que este ser sofra com seu raio divino !  
E, saindo do báculo de Kha, um raio acertou em cheio a carta que caiu no chão, abandonando a sua ampulheta.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Han, eu, han, estou, han, um pouco cansada. O escudo, han, foi demais para mim.  
- Nanaka, descanse. Desculpe-me, mas precisava que você envolvesse toda Tomoeda com seu escudo, fazendo você gastar muita energia. Olha só para você, está respirando com dificuldade.  
- Se você precisava disso, Kha, é claro que eu faria quantas vezes fosse necessário.  
Kha e Nanaka ficaram vermelhinhos feito pimentão, compenetrados em seus olhares (ui, que romântico !).  
- Kha, eu posso desfazer a magia da Alada ?  
- Ah, é claro Lita. Claro que pode. Esta carta te pertence.  
- O Kha, como é que você teve a idéia de capturar a carta ?  
- Muito me admira você, Kero, não ter percebido. Lembrei-me de quando Sakura e Shaoran contaram as suas "façanhas", como diria a minha mãe. E também vimos às filmagens. Como Lita não tinha nem a carta Escudo, nem a Trovão, fiz com que Nanaka criasse o escudo e eu mesmo criei o trovão. Diferente do sr. Shaoran, não uso papéis mágicos, e por isso precisei da Alada para aparecer de surpresa, sem que a carta me esperasse.  
- Você é um menino bastante inteligente, Kha. Mas todos devem ir para casa, pois os pais de vocês devem estar preocupados. Principalmente a sua mãe, Tellu. Ela não sabe nada sobre magia e o que você faz.  
- Tem razão, Kero.  
- Por falar na minha mãe, vocês irão conhecê-la daqui a duas semanas, já que vai ser a nossa Semana Cultural e vamos apresentar uma peça.  
- É mesmo. Vamos sortear os personagens amanhã. É uma peça sobre a vida de Édipo.  
- Lembro-me do sr. Yamazaki. - diz Nanaka, rindo.  
- Mas por quê ?  
- Você irá entender.  
Desta vez, Lita teve dificuldades de capturar a Carta Tempo. Será que ela necessitará sempre de ajuda para completar a sua missão ? Por que Nanaka lembrou-se de Yamazaki ao falarem de Édipo ? Quais serão os papéis sorteados para as crianças na peça ? Leia o próximo fic e descubrirá.


	4. Os Sentimentos Confusos de Kha

Esta é a continuação do fic E a jornada continua ... . Espero que gostem da história. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou xingamentos enviem para e reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante !

Sala 1-2. (esse 1 é de 1º ano, não de 1ª série)  
Na sala a Profª Mizuki assumia a turma, já que a Profª Rika foi transferida junto com seu marido, o Profº Terada, para outra escola.  
- Muito bem. Vocês sabem que daqui a duas semanas é a nossa Semana Cultural e vamos apresentar uma peça sobre a vida de Édipo. É necessário fazer um sorteio para a definição dos personagens. Todos devem por o seu nome onde quiserem e depois veremos com quais papéis vocês ficaram.  
Quando a Profª retirou a faixa que cobria os nomes dos personagens, Lita ficou com o papel de Jocasta, Kha com o de Édipo, Nanaka ficou como Esfinge, Tellu seria a narradora. Sae e Takeo, dois amigos dos garotos, ficaram com os papéis de sacerdotisa e de Laio, respectivamente. Sae era ruiva, de olhos amendoados e Takeo tinha olhos e cabelos negros.  
- Não, eu não quero ficar com o papel da Esfinge ! Eu quero o papel de Jocasta !  
- Calma Nanaka. Eu falei com a professora, mas ela disse que sorteio é sorteio e não devemos alterar o resultado ...  
- Ai, que raiva !  
Os ensaios para a peça eram constantes. Era necessária perfeição na apresentação e, para isso, todos ensaiavam com muito empenho. Num desses ensaios ...  
- Peraê, mas que som é esse ?  
- Som, mas que som Lita ? Ei é mesmo, agora estou escutando ...  
- Vem da sala de música. Vamos lá ver quem está cantando tão bem !  
- Espera aí, Sae !  
- Eu conheço essa música. - diz Kha, seguindo Lita que corria atrás de Sae.  
- Eu também.  
- Essa música é ... Não, não é possível ...  
- Sae !  
Sae havia aberto a porta. Kha, Lita e Nanaka puderam ver uma presença se deslocando. Mas graças a Sae eles descobriram qual a música cantada.  
- Mas, não tem ninguém aqui !  
- Sae, por favor. Acudam, a Sae desmaiou !  
- Deixe que eu a levo para a enfermaria !  
- Obrigada Takeo.  
Kha estava reflexivo.  
- Sim, era a música que eu pensava. É Yoru No Uta, ou Canção da Noite.  
- E a voz é idêntica a da tia Tomoyo, Kha.  
- Mas quem estava cantando com a voz da minha mãe ?  
- Era a carta Canção.  
- KERO ?  
Todos olham para Lita  
- Ai, gente. Sabe o que é, é que eu às vezes tenho costume de falar com este bichinho de pelúcia. Liga não ... .  
Todos voltaram as suas ocupações. Era recreio.  
- Kero ! Ai que susto que você me deu !  
- Você é igualzinha a sua mãe.  
- Kero, como você sabe que é a Canção ?  
- Já fez isso uma vez, é fácil deduzir. E o mais impressionante é que esta carta ainda se lembra da canção que cantou com Tomoyo !  
- Ah, então o dueto gravado que tem na minha casa era a minha mãe e a Canção ?  
- Era sim. Mas devemos capturar logo esta carta antes que a história do fantasma que vive na sala de música volte, que nem na época em que sua mãe capturava as cartas.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura, faça todos caírem num profundo sono com o seu pó mágico. Sono !  
- Ai, Lita, como você é apressada. Tudo bem que eu falei que era para capturar logo a carta, mas não agora ...  
- Agora já foi.  
- A música está tocando novamente. Vem da cobertura do colégio.  
- Ei, crianças !  
- Mãe !  
- Eriol me disse que precisariam da minha ajuda e vim o mais depressa possível !  
- Ótimo tia Tomoyo. Vamos. É a carta Canção. Ainda se lembra da canção Yoru no Uta ?  
- Claro que me lembro. Vão utilizar o mesmo processo que Sakura utilizou naquela época. Quantas saudades de filmar as incríveis façanhas da minha amiga Sakura ...  
- Tia, eu sei que muitas saudades vêem a tona, mas devemos ir logo.  
- Sim, claro.  
Todos subiram correndo até a cobertura. Lá em cima, Tomoyo cantou com toda a confiança do mundo, fazendo um belo dueto com Canção.  
A carta foi trancada. Tomoyo voltou correndo para o carro, de onde foi para casa. O sinal tocou e só deu tempo de todos entrarem na classe, cansados. Ao fim das aulas, Lita, sozinha, caminhava tranqüilamente para sua casa quando sentiu uma presença estranha.  
- Essa presença é de uma carta Sakura.  
- É sim, Kero.  
- Mas eu não estou vendo nada de anormal.  
- Ué, tá começando a chover ...  
- Não Lita, olha pra cima.  
- É a carta da Chuva. Eu tô me molhando toda !  
Por mais que Lita corresse, a carta a seguia, fazendo chover em cima dela.  
- Você estragou o meu penteado. Eu tive tanto trabalho para fazê-lo, tudo para agradar o meu pai, quando chegasse. Agora você vai ver.  
- Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura, acabe de vez com este chuvisco. Água !  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
"Meu Deus ! Essas mulheres quando se enfurecem ... Lembrei-me do dia em que Sakura perdeu o relógio ao capturar a carta da Neve. Quase que as faíscas dos olhos dela derretiam todo o gelo, sem precisar de Fogo !"  
- Meu cabelo !  
- Calma Lita. O moleque é chato, mas gosta de você.  
- Kero, respeita meu pai.  
- Desculpa, mas às vezes eu esqueço. .  
Lita chega em casa.  
- Mas o que houve, filha. Está toda ensopada !  
- Perdeu a sua habilidade mágica ?  
- Ah, é você boneco de pelúcia.  
- Ai, quando é que vocês vão parar de discutir ?  
- Foi à carta da Chuva, Lita ?  
- Até que enfim pensou, moleque !  
- Olha aqui, é melhor você me respeitar viu, boneco de pelúcia !  
"Eles não vão parar nunca ! Eu vou é comer. Eu tô com uma fominha !"  
Lita comia serenamente, enquanto Kero e Shaoran quase derrubam a casa discutindo.

Finalmente chegou o momento da tão esperada Semana Cultural. Todos estavam presentes no auditório, podia até distinguir uma presença, muito pequena, mas uma presença, mágica que pertencia a Sakura. Ah, não podemos nos esquecer que Kero estava dentro do estúdio, com Tellu. Lita estava empenhada a dramatizar com perfeição.  
- Ai, ai, ai, a peça já vai começar !  
- Acalmem-se crianças. Todos em seus lugares. Tellu já deve dar início a narração !  
Há muito tempo atrás, nascia um menino, filho do rei de Tebas, Laio e da rainha, Jocasta.  
- Como nosso príncipe é lindo, Laio ! Devemos levá-lo para a sacerdotisa ver o oráculo sobre o futuro deste pequeno ! - dizia com muito empenho Lita, que de vez em quando olhava ternamente para o pai, na platéia.  
- Claro, minha rainha. Vamos levar o pequeno príncipe agora mesmo ! - dizia Takeo, que estava no papel de Laio.  
Ao chegarem no local onde a sacerdotisa estava, pediram urgentemente que ela lesse o oráculo sobre o futuro da criança.  
- Grande sacerdotisa, veja o oráculo. Queremos saber o futuro de nosso filho !  
- Claro majestade. Verei o oráculo sobre o seu filho. - reverenciava Sae, a sacerdotisa.  
Depois de cumprir os rituais, a sacerdotisa pronunciou o oráculo.  
- Oh, mas como é cruel o destino do pequeno príncipe que acaba de nascer ! Segundo os deuses, ele irá matar o pai e casar com a própria mãe ! Que destino terrível !  
- Não posso acreditar ! Este menino irá matar-me e depois desposará a própria mãe ?  
- Infelizmente este é o destino desta criança, Majestade.  
- Meu filho... Um assassino !  
- Abandonemos esta criança. Não irei morrer por suas mãos !  
- Mas Laio, ele é nosso filho !  
- Pode ser nosso filho, mas será o meu assassino, e isto eu não permitirei ! Levem-no daqui e o deixe nas montanhas.Não quero vê-lo nunca mais !  
- Meu filho !  
- Acalme-se, rainha. Eu sei que o destino é cruel, mas nada podemos fazer.  
A guarda do rei levou o pequeno bebê para as montanhas e o amarraram pelos pés numa árvore. Um pastor o encontrou e o levou para o Rei Corinto.  
- Majestade, encontrei este bebê pendurado pelos pés numa árvore, nas montanhas.  
- Cruel destino deste bebê ! Ficará aqui, eu cuidarei dele como um filho. Seu nome será Édipo, que significa pés inchados. Será tratado como um príncipe, para compensar o destino cruel que teria preso naquela árvore.  
Muito tempo se passou desde o dia em que Édipo foi morar com o rei Corinto. Édipo era agora um homem.  
- Meu pai, vou consultar os oráculos de Delfos, para ver o que dizem a respeito de meu futuro. - interpretava com graciosidade Kha, que estava meio tímido quando viu a filmadora da mãe, na platéia.  
- Vá Édipo. Desejo-lhe boa sorte.  
Édipo procurou os oráculos e foi de encontro à mesma sacerdotisa que recebera a resposta trágica dos deuses no dia em que nasceu.  
- Grande sacerdotisa, gostaria que consultasse os oráculos para saber sobre o meu futuro. Ser-me-á possível este favor ?  
- Claro meu jovem. Como se chama ?  
- Chamo-me Édipo.  
A sacerdotisa cumpriu os rituais de praxe e, horrorizada, disse a Édipo a resposta.  
- Os deuses disseram que tu ainda há de matar teu pai e desposar sua própria mãe.  
- O quê ? Mas não pode ser ! Que destino cruel me aguarda. Não voltarei para junto de meu pai ! Vou correr o mundo e ficarei bem longe de minha cidade !  
Horrorizado Édipo cumpriu o que dissera a sacerdotisa. Saíra em uma viagem pelo mundo, para não cumprir o seu destino cruel. No palácio, em Tebas ...  
- Jocasta, vou viajar para cuidar de assuntos do reino. Tomarei a estrada de Tebas hoje mesmo. Cuide-se minha doce rainha.  
- Tome muito cuidado na estrada, Laio. Seja prudente e siga o caminho correto.  
No mesmo instante, Édipo se dirigia para Tebas. Na estrada, Laio encontrou um viajante e acabou por matá-lo. Mal sabia ele que este viajante se tratava de Laio, o seu pai. Quando o reino soube da morte de Laio, a Esfinge assolou a cidade de Tebas, matando todos os viajantes que não a decifravam. Édipo passava por Tebas, naquele momento ...  
- Decifra-me ou te devoro ! - dizia Nanaka, achando-se ridicularizada pelo papel da Esfinge.  
- Diga-me o teu enigma, esfinge !  
- De manhã tem quatro patas, ao meio-dia tem duas e no fim da tarde tem três patas. De que animal eu falo ?  
"Ah, agora eu entendi porque Nanaka se lembrou do Sr.Yamazaki quando soube que a peça era sobre Édipo ..."  
Édipo não precisou pensar muito e disse-lhe a resposta.  
- É o homem. No início da vida é um bebê, por isso engatinha. Quando adulto anda ereto, com as duas pernas. E quando fica mais velho necessita de um bastão para se apoiar.  
- Eu não posso acreditar ! Meu enigma foi decifrado !  
Movida pelo desgosto, a Esfinge que assolava Tebas se suicidou. O povo tebano aclamava Édipo.  
- Como prêmio por ter nos livrado da temida Esfinge, Édipo recebes agora a mão da rainha Jocasta !  
O oráculo se cumpria. Édipo havia matado o seu pai e desposado sua mãe. Com Jocasta, Édipo possuía uma filha, Antígona. Algum tempo se passou desde o casamento, quando os deuses puniram Tebas.  
- Por que devastam Tebas com a peste, deuses ?  
- Você matou o seu pai, Laio, e casou-se com sua mãe, Jocasta.  
- Meu pai é Corinto !  
- Não, Édipo você é meu filho segundo o qual o oráculo dizia que mataria seu pai e desposaria a sua mãe ! O oráculo se cumpriu. Não posso viver !  
Tragicamente, Jocasta se enforcou e Édipo arrancou os seus próprios olhos (claro que ninguém dramatizou isso !). Expulso de Tebas, Édipo foi levado pela sua filha, Antígona, para terminar os seus dias no bosque sagrado de Eumênides, em Colona, perto de Atenas.  
Todos aplaudiram freneticamente aos alunos. A peça fora maravilhosa, excepcional. Mas, de repente, uma mulher avança diante de Lita, com uma espada na mão. Ao sentir a presença, Eriol fez todos adormecerem.  
- Não é possível ! - gritou Tellu, com terror na face.  
- Obrigada tio Eriol.  
- Não perca tempo, Lita. Ela pode destruir todo o auditório.  
- Certo.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura, reflita a imagem desta mulher. Espelho !  
- Não, Lita, não faça isso !  
- Calma Kero. Kero ! Você tava aí, é ?  
- Concentre-se na carta, Lita.  
- Tudo bem, pai.  
Ao ver a sua própria imagem, a mulher recuou. Não poderia atacar a si própria. Ela estava muito confusa, momento ideal para que Lita retirasse a espada da mão dela.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Mãe !  
- Tellu !  
- Mãe, acorda, mãe !  
- Não se preocupe, Tellu. Ela acordará em breve.  
- Tellu, você disse que ela é a sua mãe ?  
- Sim, senhor Shaoran.  
- Meu Deus, mas ela é Sue Yang !  
- Como conhece a minha mãe, Sr. Shaoran ?  
- Muito simples, minha filha. Eu e Shaoran éramos colegas de classe em Hong Kong e eu sei utilizar a magia pela qual se interessou tanto nestes últimos meses. Você também possui magia, querida Tellu.  
- Foi por isso que senti algo estranho a Tellu quando ela foi lá em casa pela primeira vez ... Mas não detectei qualquer magia !  
- A magia dela está muito adormecida. Tellu, não quer praticar ? Acho que seria bom.  
- Uma boa idéia, Eriol. Filha, você necessita praticar. Você possui um único poder : o da cura. Mas para conseguir usá-lo sem problemas é necessário treinar muito. Saberá sentir a presença mágica, mas não tens a magia suficiente para lutar como Lita. A magia desta menina me impressiona !  
- Tem acompanhado a jornada de minha filha ?  
- Não desgrudei de você um só momento desde que veio morar definitivamente aqui no Japão. Quando o pai de Tellu faleceu, vim morar aqui com ela. Achei que seria melhor.  
- E acertou. Sue Yang, você sempre teve mania de me seguir. Já não tenho tempo para isso. Devo concentrar-me unicamente em minha filha.  
- Sei que és fiel a Sakura, mas este assunto não deve ser discutido aqui, em meio a todos. Mas saiba que respeito a sua decisão, Li.  
- Tellu, não está feliz em possuir magia também ?  
- Estou bastante surpresa com os poderes que possuo.  
- Não se preocupe. Vai conseguir. Será difícil no começo, mas vai resistir à prova.  
- Obrigada Nanaka.  
- Onde está o Kha ?  
- Olha, Lita, eu o vi lá fora.  
- Eu vou lá.  
Kha estava absorto em seus pensamentos. "Devo ou não confessar os meus sentimentos para Lita ? Acho que ainda não é o momento apropriado para isso, mas ..."  
- Oi Kha !  
- Lita !  
- Pra que o espanto ?  
- Não, nada. Por que não senta ?  
- Claro.  
- Olha, Lita, tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer, mas sempre eu sou ...  
- Kha, Lita ! Todos já vão embora. Vamos !  
- Já estamos indo, Nanaka !  
- Deixa pra lá, outro dia eu digo. É melhor irmos.  
- Tudo bem.  
"Gosto muito de Lita, mas não vou deixar ela se dar bem !"  
- Para que tanto ódio em seu coração ?  
- O quê ?  
- Não se assuste. Lembre-se que a amizade verdadeira é um tesouro, Nanaka.  
- Certo srta. Mizuki.  
Nanaka não entendia. Como ela podia ler seus pensamentos ?  
- Apenas imaginei. Já vou indo. Cuide-se Nanaka !  
"De novo ! Ela leu os meus pensamentos ! Os poderes da srta. Mizuki são realmente impressionantes ou ela pode ver meus sentimentos através do meu comportamento ?" Nanaka voltava para casa com esta interrogação na cabeça.

Tellu estava empenhada. Treinava duro e agora possuía um mestre : Shaoran. Ele a treinaria até que estivesse bastante forte para Eriol dar-lhe alguns conselhos.  
- Sr. Shaoran, o que devo fazer ?  
- Tellu, primeiro tente sentir a magia que flui no seu corpo, corre nas suas veias junto com seu sangue ... Isso exige muita concentração. Quando sentires a sua magia e a dos outros, estará apta para passar ao passo seguinte.  
- Mas como sentirei a magia ?  
- Você perceberá algo estranho. Esta sensação se prolongará e, ao descobrir de onde vem, provavelmente você sentiu a magia. Tente Tellu. Irá conseguir. Basta acreditar em si mesma.  
- Eu vou conseguir, Sr. Shaoran !  
- Tudo bem, continue treinando. Vou falar com a sua mãe.  
Shaoran entrou na casa. Como era grande ! Sue Yang tinha mantido toda a fortuna que possuía antes. Não, ela estava cada vez mais rica !  
- Shaoran !  
- Sue Yang !  
- Não deveria estar com Tellu ?  
- Ela está no jardim treinando. Está bastante empenhada. Ela puxou a determinação da mãe.  
- Obrigada. Acha que minha filha tem futuro na magia ?  
- Claro que tem ! Você a subestima demais. Acredite no potencial dela.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
- Mas o que foi isso ?  
Shaoran e Sue Yang saem correndo e chegam a tempo de ver um terrível estrago no jardim da casa. Tellu gritava por socorro.  
- Sr. Shaoran, eu sinto a presença, é uma carta Sakura !  
- Tellu, você conseguiu !  
- Não é hora para congratulações, Shaoran. Precisamos ajudar a minha filha.  
- Deus do raio venha !  
- Não adiantou !  
- O que eu faço ?  
- Fogo ataque-o !  
- A sua rajada de fogo não adiantou, Sue.  
- Socorro !  
Tellu havia sido pega pelo misterioso ser. Ela foi levantada para bem alto e começou a despencar.  
- Bolha de ar !  
Uma bolha envolveu Tellu, evitando a queda.  
- Obrigada por salvá-la, Li.  
- Era o meu dever. Tellu venha antes que a carta lhe pegue novamente ! É a carta da Força !  
A carta veio na direção deles. Mas o que fazer num momento tão crítico ? De repente uma chuva de flechas começou a cair perto da carta, que acabou mostrando a sua identidade.  
- Lita !  
- Está bem, Tellu ?  
- Estou sim. Mas prenda logo a carta !  
- Claro !  
- Olha Lita, a carta está querendo te desafiar.  
- O que você disse, Kha ?  
- Olha aí !  
- Você quer ... Desafiar-me ?  
A carta assentiu com a cabeça e apontou para uma corda. De um lado, Força. Do outro, Kha, Lita, Shaoran, Tellu, Sue Yang e até Kero.  
- Sem mim vocês não ganham.  
- Nanaka !  
- Vem nos ajudar logo !  
- Mas é claro que vou.  
A disputa foi acirrada, mas a carta acabou perdendo.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Muito obrigada Nanaka !  
- Não tem de que. Sem mim vocês não conseguiriam.  
- Não se gabe tanto !  
- Desculpe-me senhora Yang.  
- O que foi isso na sua perna !  
- Nada não, Kha. Apenas me machuquei a caminho daqui.  
- Deixe-me tentar usar a magia.  
- Tellu ...  
- Se você não conseguir, não fique desapontada e tenha ânimo para continuar.  
- Pode deixar, Sr. Shaoran.  
Tellu se concentrou. Uma luz azul começou a emanar de sua mão que estava sobre a perna de Nanaka. Alguns segundos e...  
- Não sinto mais dor !  
- Eu consegui !  
- Tellu, eu sabia que você ia conseguir, minha amiga !  
- Obrigada pelo apoio !  
- Tellu, eu acho que agora a pessoa mais indicada para lhe treinar é Sue Yang. Meu trabalho já foi feito. Sua mãe terminará a sua aprendizagem, mas lembre-se de treinar sempre.  
- Não vou me esquecer.  
Kha e Nanaka haviam sumido temporariamente. Estavam no parque do Rei Pingüim, conversando :  
- Nanaka, eu queria que você me ajudasse numa coisa.  
- O que ?  
- Bem, eu acho que eu estou apaixonado pela Lita, mas não sei como dizer isto a ela. Você pode me ajudar ?  
- Olha Kha, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer. Eu te amo muito ! Sempre sonhei com você todas as noites, desde o dia em que te conheci - Nanaka começa a chorar e Kha se aflige - eu não paro de pensar em você, isso já se tornou um vício. Eu sempre soube que você gostava da Lita, o que me fazia sofrer ainda mais, mas por mais que eu tente, não consigo odiá-la.  
- Nanaka, desculpe-me por fazer-te chorar, eu não queria ...  
- A culpa não é sua, Kha. - Nanaka se levantou do balanço - eu é que devo esquecer-te, mas é quase impossível não pensar em ti.  
- Não se revolte. - Kha levanta e fica diante Nanaka, encarando-a profundamente - você não deve se culpar. Aconteceu ...  
- Tenha certeza de uma coisa, Kha : Lita te ama muito, como você a ela. Não quero ser um empecilho na vida de vocês dois, portanto não se importe comigo e vá ser feliz ...  
- Novamente me desculpe por fazer-te chorar, mas é que eu ...  
- Kha, você poderia fazer o favor de me abraçar ? Pense nisso como uma forma de amizade, assim será mais fácil para eu aceitar o meu destino.  
- Claro. É o mínimo que posso fazer pelo sofrimento que causei a você.  
De longe, alguém observa a cena. É Tellu. Por sorte, ela havia dito a Lita que ficasse em sua casa esperando, pois ela ia procurar Kha e Nanaka sozinha. Tellu admirou-se com a compaixão de Kha, mas temia outro fim para aquela história ...  
- Kha, é melhor irmos ... Já devem estar preocupados.  
- Tudo bem.  
Tellu voltou um pouco e fingiu procurá-los.  
- Até que enfim os achei. Já havia procurado em toda a cidade.  
- Fomos tomar um ar fresco, mas devemos voltar logo, não é Kha ?  
- Exatamente.  
Tomando banho numa banheira, Nanaka refletia.  
"Kha, você foi tão gentil ! Por que não pode me amar ? Devo respeitar a sua decisão e esperar. Em breve os dois namorarão ..."  
Deitado na cama, Kha estava absorto em pensamentos.  
"Nanaka foi tão sincera ... Disse-me todas aquelas coisas ... Eu não sei o que fazer agora ... Estou muito confuso ..."  
- Kha, o jantar está pronto !  
- Posso jantar aqui em cima, mãe ?  
Tomoyo olhou para Eriol, que assentiu.  
- Tudo bem, já vou trazer.  
- Obrigado por me compreender, Tomoyo.  
- O que há com nosso filho ? Ele gostava tanto de Lita ...  
- Uma pequena confusão de sentimentos, minha querida. Um pouco de reflexão e ele ficará bem. Agora leve o jantar dele com este bilhete.  
- Tudo bem, querido.  
Tomoyo subiu as escadas.  
- Kha, o seu jantar !  
- Obrigado mamãe.  
- Fui eu mesma quem fez. Coma direitinho.  
- Pode deixar, mãe.  
Kha beija a face da mãe e entra em seu quarto. Quando estava comendo, vê o bilhete :

**Kha,**

Sabemos as dificuldades pelas quais está passando. A adolescência é uma época difícil, ainda mais na situação na qual se encontra. Reflita, analise bem os seus sentimentos e verá a realidade. Se quiser conversar pode me procurar, já que ficas envergonhado ao falar com tua mãe.

Do seu pai ,  
**Eriol **

"Pai, está sempre preocupado comigo ...". Kha foi dormir mais tranqüilo. Sua cabeça estava muito quente com os acontecimentos e iria pensar nisto depois.

A última aula havia sido de culinária. Todos os alunos já haviam saído do colégio, exceto o nosso grupinho. Nanaka havia esquecido o seu prendedor de cabelo na sala e arrastou Kha com ela.  
- Rapidinho Kha. Só vou pegar o prendedor e nós voltamos.  
- Tudo bem.  
- BAN !  
- O quê ?  
- A porta se fechou sozinha !  
- Não dá pra abrir, Kha ?  
- Está trancada, não dá pra arrombar, pois é a carta Cadeado. Temos de esperar que Lita e Tellu sintam a presença.  
- Isso vai demorar ... Não quer sentar ?  
- Acho melhor.  
Passou-se uma hora.  
- Kha, quando é que você vai falar com a Lita ?  
- Eu não vou falar.  
- Como assim ?  
- Eu já não sei mais ... Estou muito confuso eu ...  
Nanaka e Kha ficam um de frente para o outro. Kha olha intensamente para a boca de Nanaka.  
- ... Eu já nem sei mais, posso acabar não me controlando e fazendo isso.  
Kha beijou apaixonadamente Nanaka. Ao fim do beijo, os dois ficaram sem reação. Kha quebrou o gelo.  
- Desculpe-me, mas eu estou confuso. Não devia ter feito isso ...  
- Não se preocupe. Só assim terei uma lembrança do meu amor por você. Foi o meu primeiro beijo ... Mas não se sinta responsável, pois você é livre para tomar as decisões que quiser, não precisa lembrar deste beijo ...  
- Nunca mais vou esquecer este beijo e respeito a sua decisão de me esquecer. Nós somos bons amigos. Mas acho que já não gosto de Lita ...  
- Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Dê um tempo para a sua cabeça e para o seu coração e verá seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
- Obrigado.  
Batem a porta.  
- Nanaka, Kha ! Vocês estão aí ?  
- Estamos sim Lita ! É uma obra da carta Cadeado ! Coloque a chave na fechadura e arrombe a porta !  
- OK !  
Lita pôs a chave na fechadura e a carta apareceu.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
Um raio vindo do báculo de Nanaka acertou a carta, fazendo-a tombar. Neste exato momento, Lita abre a porta.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
"Aconteceu o que eu temia ... Mas Kha e Nanaka não estão namorando. Porém ele não gosta mais de Lita, percebe-se pelo seu olhar..."  
- Vocês estão bem ?  
- Você demorou hein, Lita !  
- Desculpe-me, mas é que eu sou muito voadora ...  
- Igualzinha a mãe ...  
- Kero-chan !  
- Ai, como tu demora a perceber que eu estou na sua mochila, Lita ! Sakura percebia logo que a mochila estava pesada !  
- Eu nunca vou ser igual a minha mãe, mas vou ser o melhor que eu puder ! Ah, eu senti a mochila pesada sim, mas não comentei nada...  
- É melhor voltarmos, já devem estar preocupados !  
- É verdade ... Finalmente falou alguma coisa útil, Kero-chan !  
- Como é que é ? Repita o que disse, Lita !  
- Eu disse : Finalmente falou alguma coisa útil, Kero-chan ! E não vamos brigar agora não. Precisamos voltar !  
- Ai, tá certo. Mas eu quero sobremesa dupla !  
- Ai, ai, ai Kero !  
"É surpreendente como Lita age igual a Sakura. Quanta saudade da minha amiga ! Mas Lita será uma boa dona, igualzinha a mãe !"  
Cada vez mais cartas estão sendo capturadas por Lita. Quais serão as próximas cartas a serem capturadas ? Qual a decisão definitiva que Kha tomará em relação aos seus sentimentos ? Aguardem o próximo capítulo.


	5. O Aniversário de Sakura

_Esta é a continuação do fic Os Sentimentos Confusos de Kha. Eu achei este fic "meio musical", mas espero que vocês gostem. Lembrando mais uma vez que dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou xingamentos enviem para e reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para a construção da minha história !_

Kha estava na varanda de casa. Refletia bastante em tudo o que estava acontecendo com os seus sentimentos. Mas ele fica horrorizado com o que vê.  
- A cadeira está se desintegrando !  
- O que você falou, Kha ?  
- Olha mãe, olha para a cadeira !  
- Meu Deus ! Será uma carta Sakura ?  
- Sim, é a Névoa.  
- Pai ! Ótimo, por que o senhor não vai buscar Lita em casa para ela fazer os sortilégios, antes que a casa toda seja destruída ?  
- Já envolvi a casa com um escudo mágico, mas tudo o que estiver no jardim pode ser perdido.  
- Não Eriol ! Aquela cadeira de balanço não pode ser destruída ! Era uma lembrança da minha mãe, que pediu para cuidar dela com todo carinho e cuidado !  
- Kha, vá imediatamente chamar Lita. Vou tentar fazer com que a carta não se espalhe muito.  
- Tudo bem.  
Kha sai correndo de casa e, quando vira a esquina, tromba com alguém.  
- Desculpe-me, mas é que eu estava com pressa ...  
- Kha !  
- Lita !  
- Eu estava indo para sua casa. Senti a presença de uma carta lá.  
- Sim, é a Névoa !  
- Precisamos ser rápidos !  
Os dois voltam a toda velocidade. No meio do caminho, já que a rua estava deserta, Lita transforma a chave em báculo.  
- Finalmente chegaram ! Não conseguiria impedir mais a carta de avançar !  
- Lita, faça algo depressa ! Aquela cadeira não pode ser desintegrada !  
- Carta Sakura, envolva esta névoa com seu manto negro. Sombra !  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- A cadeira foi salva ! Muito obrigada, Lita !  
- Esta é a minha missão, tia Tomoyo. Mas nunca deixaria que a senhora sofresse por que algo ou alguém quisesse. A senhora é muito importante para mim !  
- Obrigada mais uma vez ! Não quer bolo ?  
- Eu quero bolo !  
- Kero-chan, você veio !  
- Claro que sim Tomoyo. Não podia deixar Lita sozinha e eu sabia que ia ter bolo aqui !  
- Kero, seja mais educado !  
- Kero sempre gostou muito de doces ! Aqui está o seu pedaço.  
- Muito obrigado, Tomoyo !  
- Agora já devo ir andando ... Eu nem avisei ao meu pai, pois vim assim que senti a presença.  
- Tudo bem. Kha acompanhe Lita até em casa, meu filho.  
- Tudo bem, papai.  
Kha sentia-se tímido por estar perto de Lita. Ela que sempre fora a paixão de sua vida, agora ele só a sentia como amiga. Mas ainda achava Lita muito bonita.  
- Kha, o que era que você queria tanto me dizer nestes últimos meses ?  
- O que ! Não ... Nada não. Já nem me lembro mais ...  
- Mentira sua, eu te conheço muito bem. Mas já que não quer dizer, eu não vou forçá-lo.  
- Ehh ... Chegamos !  
- Obrigada por me acompanhar.  
- De nada. Te vejo amanhã.  
- Tchauzinho !  
- Tchau.  
"Por que que Lita foi lembrar-se disso logo agora, se já não sei mais se gosto dela ? Ai, tá tudo tão confuso ..."  
Lita entrou em casa.  
- Filha ! Aonde você foi ?  
- Fui até a casa da tia Tomoyo. Apareceu mais uma carta Sakura, não sentiu a presença ?  
- Eu senti a presença, mas não sabia onde você estava. Qual era a carta ?  
- Era a Névoa, olha ela aqui.  
- Muito bem Lita, agora está na hora de jantar, mocinha. Precisa se alimentar direito para ter ânimo para continuar.  
- Tem comida para mim ?  
- Tem sim, Kero. Eu tinha que fazer mesmo ...  
- Oba !  
- KERO ! Você já comeu bolo na casa da tia Tomoyo !  
- E aposto que ele ainda vai detonar com o estoque de doces de hoje.  
- Vou sim tá seu moleque !  
- Não me chama de moleque, eu já tenho 42 anos !  
- Já tá decrépito, hein ?  
- O que decrépito, Kero ?  
- Olha aqui, seu bonequinho de pelúcia, eu não tô caduco não ! Quem está caduco é você, que já deve ter muito mais de 100 anos !  
- Ai, ai, ai. Eu vou comer.  
- Tá bom. Eu não quero discutir com seres inferiores como você.  
- Quem é inferior aqui !  
- Kero -diz Lita quase como um sussurro - tem bolo de chocolate e pudim.  
- Oba, oba, oba !  
- Finalmente se calou.  
- É só oferecer doce que ele sossega o facho. Não vai jantar, pai ?  
- Claro que vou.  
Em casa, Kha estava em seu quarto quando Eriol entra.  
- Pai ?  
- Kha, eu já havia conversado com sua mãe e com todos os outros que se envolvem com as cartas mágicas e tomamos uma decisão.  
- Qual ?  
- Oi, Kha.  
- Spinel Sun ?  
- Spi ficará com você. Assim como Lita fica com Kero, ele ficará com você, dando-lhe assistência.  
- Tudo bem. Quer doce, Suppi-chan ?  
- Você sabe muito bem que não como doces.  
- Tem de se acostumar. Mas tome esses salgadinhos. Não terás qualquer reação incontrolável.  
- Tá bom, eu estou com fome mesmo.  
Kha observa Spi. A partir de agora ele o acompanharia na jornada das cartas Sakura.  
Na casa de Lita o telefone toca.  
- Alô ?  
- Alô ! Lita é o Kha.  
- Ah, oi Kha !  
- Lita, meu pai disse que Spinel Sun será agora o meu protetor, assim como Kerberus é seu protetor.  
- O Suppi-chan !  
- Sim.  
- Lita, o que é que tem o Spi ?  
- Peraê, Kero. Kha, cuidado com ele. Sorte sua ele não adorar doces.  
- Sorte minha ! Já pensou se ele come algum doce dado pelo Kero. Ai de mim !  
- É verdade.  
- Nos vemos segunda. Tchau.  
- Tchauzinho !  
- Vai Lita. O que é que tem o Spi ?  
- Ele vai ser guardião do Kha.  
- E vai desempenhar o mesmo papel de Kero.  
- Papai, você já sabia ?  
- Só quem não sabe ainda é Tellu e Nanaka. Eriol reuniu todos os outros para conversar e decidiu fazer isto.  
- E é só agora que você diz isso !  
- Paciência, Kero, paciência !  
- Papai, amanhã eu posso fazer uma torta, já que o Kero acabou com o estoque de doces que tinha aqui ?  
- Pode sim. Faça uma torta de morango. Como é você quem vai fazer, com certeza ficará uma maravilha.  
- Diferente das que você faz.  
- Tá reclamando do quê ? Eu poderia não fazer doces e deixar você sem comer. O que achas ?  
- A Lita não ia deixar você fazer isso, né ?  
- Não me mete nesta história. Agora parem de discutir. Boa noite pai, boa noite Kero. Eu vou dormir.  
- Boa noite filha.  
- Eu também vou com você, Lita.  
Lita tira uma boa noite de sono, pois o dia de amanhã será bem longo.  
- Meu Deus !  
- O que foi, Lita ?  
- Hoje é aniversário da mamãe !  
- É verdade ... 1º de Abril ... hoje Sakura faria 43 anos ...  
- Não fica triste. Eu tenho certeza que ela quer ver todo mundo sorrir !  
- Tem razão ! E a torta ?  
- Ai, Kero. Já tá pensando em comida ! Eu vou tomar café. Vem.  
Lita desceu as escadas correndo. Na mesa havia um retrato de Sakura.  
- Bom dia papai ! Feliz aniversário, mamãe !  
Lita dá um beijo na foto.  
- Mais tarde todos irão até o túmulo da sua mãe, fazer-lhe uma visita. Faça a torta para que todos lanchem.  
- Tudo bem.  
Lita tomou o café da manhã e foi fazer a torta. Estavam lá todos os ingredientes.  
- Como eu adoro morango ! Vou comer um.  
Lita comeu o morango, fez uma careta e o jogou fora.  
- Tá doce demais. O que será que houve ? Peraê, mas o que é isso ?  
- Isso o que, filha ? Ei, mas é a carta Doce !  
- Temos de capturá-la, rápido.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Lita, onde está o sal ?  
- Tá aqui pai.  
- Anda Lita, me dá isso depressa ?  
- Pra quê ?  
- Me dá isso aê !  
- Toma.  
Shaoran jogou um monte de sal em cima da carta.  
- Agora !  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Que gritaria é essa ?  
- Olha Kero. Capturamos mais uma carta.  
- Doce ... E VOCÊS NEM ME AVISARAM !  
- Por que não sentiu a presença, boneco ?  
- Já vão começar ...  
- Hoje não. Em memória da Sakura.  
- Exatamente, Kerberus.  
- Eu não acredito no que os meus olhos vêem ! Meu pai e Kero se abraçando ! Isto é um sonho !  
- É não. Já nos abraçamos para destrocar os corpos, lembra ?  
- Claro que me lembro. Foi horrível ficar trancado dentro de uma máquina de videogame !  
- Sim, mas e a torta ?  
- É verdade, vamos fazer.  
Mais tarde todos se reuniram para irem visitar o túmulo de Sakura. Aquela legião de amigos todos frente ao túmulo, conversando com a amiga, deixando flores de lembrança, chorando e lembrando dos acontecimentos passados. Até que milhares de pétalas de flor de cerejeira começaram a cair do céu e uma mulher de cabelos cacheados aparece, deixando um buquê de flores no túmulo.  
- Mas, é a Flores.  
- Sim Lita. Capture-a.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Isso foi uma obra sua, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza que foi você quem atraiu Flores até aqui. Porque não aparece para todos .  
- Mas o que está dizendo, Shaoran ?  
- Olá !  
O rosto de Tomoyo iluminou-se. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Sim, seu sonho se realizara. Era a sua amiga Sakura que estava ali e que viera falar com todos.  
- Sakura ! Eu nem posso acreditar que você esteja aqui ! Mas como posso vê-la, já que não possuo magia ?  
- Você pode não possuir magia propriamente dita, mas todos vocês têm uma magia dentro de si que os deixa vivos. E é através dessa magia, através desta energia que me comunico com vocês agora. Quero que saibam o quanto estou feliz em revê-los. Estou passando muito bem. Posso dizer isto apesar de estar morta. Eu amo a todos vocês.  
- Nós também te amamos muito, mamãe !  
- Tomoyo, poderia fazer-me um favor ?  
- Mas é claro que posso.  
- Cante para nós a canção Tomo e, que fala da amizade. Devemos estar sempre unidos por estes laços invisíveis.  
- Certo.

_Tomoyo começa a cantar e todos a acompanham na parte onde era antigamente o coral da Escola Tomoeda. __Todos se abraçam muito forte, inclusive o anjo da Sakura. __Todos começam a chorar, principalmente Shaoran, que deixou de lado o seu jeito durão para se emocionar com a homenagem feita ao seu único amor : Sakura._

Agora eu devo ir. Tchau amigos !  
- Tchau Sakura !  
Todos repetem a última frase num único coro, até que terminem de cair às últimas pétalas das flores da única cerejeira florida em pleno inverno.

Passou-se uma semana desde o dia do aniversário de Sakura. Lita, Tellu, Kha, Nanaka, Kero e Suppi-chan estavam no jardim da mansão de Tomoyo. Eles estavam tentando capturar uma carta Sakura. A carta era bastante rápida e por isso Lita e Kha agarraram-na para que Nanaka jogasse um feitiço que enfraquecesse a carta. Como isso não foi possível, Lita teve de fazer o sortilégio assim mesmo, agarrada na carta com Kha.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
Antes da carta ser trancada, uma luz envolveu Lita e Kha. Até que ... (Imaginem bem a cena que se segue)  
- O que é que eu tô fazendo segurando a carta ? Era para Lita estar segurando ela e não eu !  
- Peraê, que roupa é essa que eu tô vestindo ?  
- Deixe-me ver qual carta que era. MEU DEUS ! ERA A CARTA DA TROCA ! - diz Suppi-chan, aterrorizado.  
- Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter de passar um dia inteiro no corpo da Lita ?  
- E eu no do Kha ?  
- Exatamente.  
- E para voltar ao normal, quem ativará a carta ?  
- Você.  
- Mas como ?  
- Faz o sortilégio abraçado com Lita, quer dizer, Kha.  
Lita e Kha coraram.  
- Mas como vamos voltar para casa assim, com os corpos trocados ?  
- Santa paciência ! Vocês vão assumir as identidades de cada um até amanhã. É só por um dia !  
- Não pense que é tão fácil assim, Kero !  
- Eu sei disso, moleque. Eu já passei por esta situação. Troquei de corpo com o outro moleque, o Shaoran. Foi até engraçado.  
- Ri da desgraça dos outros, Kero-chan. Vai ficar sem sobremesa !  
- Lembre-se que esta é agora a sua casa, por um dia ...  
- Mas eu não te dou a sobremesa do mesmo jeito.  
- Você é muito mau, moleque !  
- Quanto mais me chamar de moleque é que eu não te dou mesmo a sobremesa ...  
- Chantagista !  
- Não, eu apenas sei me aproveitar da situação ...  
- Parem de discutir. Temos de avisar logo para os nossos pais !  
- Mas no colégio nós não poderemos dizer.  
- É algo que teremos de enfrentar.  
Tellu e Nanaka, que até agora estavam caladas, desatam a rir.  
- Posso saber qual é a graça de eu e Kha estarmos com os corpos trocados ?  
- É uma situação bastante divertida !  
- Imaginem um fazendo o papel do outro na escola ! Meu Deus, nada vai sair perfeito ! - completa Nanaka.  
- É verdade ... vai ser difícil me passar por uma menina ...  
- Olhem pelo lado positivo : é uma experiência única na vida que nem todo mundo tem oportunidade de experimentá-la.  
- Tellu tem razão. Por que não tiram uma lição de vida deste incidente ?  
- Cala a boca, Suppi.  
Todos foram para as suas casas. Primeiro Kha, quero dizer, Lita entrou em casa e foi falar com Eriol e Tomoyo.  
- Oi tia Tomoyo.  
- Tia ? Kha, você está bem ?  
- Sou eu, Lita. Fomos capturar a carta da Troca e acabou que eu e Kha trocamos os corpos.  
- Meu Deus ! - isso veio acompanhado de uma risada - Desculpa, não posso evitar. A situação é engraçada e me lembrei de quando Shaoran e Kero trocaram os corpos.

Flashback-

Ah, você não é o Shaoran.  
- Como é que você sabe, Tomoyo ?  
- Li nunca falaria de videogame.  
- É verdade, Tomoyo. Ontem a tarde, eu e o Li estávamos capturando uma carta e ele e Kero trocaram de corpos.  
Tomoyo desata a rir.  
- A Mei Ling já sabe ?  
- Ainda não. Tentamos disfarçar o máximo possível.

Meu Deus ! Cadê o Li ?  
- Achei !  
- Cadê ?  
- Dentro da máquina de videogame.  
- Isso é uma missão para mim !  
- Mas você nunca jogou isso, Kero !  
- Deixe-me tentar ! Aliás, é o meu corpo que está lá !

Fim do Flashback-

Ai, tia. Para de rir.  
- Desculpe-me.  
- Amanhã vocês voltarão ao normal.  
- Tio Eriol !  
- Não se preocupe. Será apenas um dia. - "Será difícil, mas apenas um dia."  
O que será que vai acontecer com Lita e Kha de corpos trocados ? Que situações ridículas eles terão de enfrentar no dia em que se seguirá ? Eles conseguirão ser discretos ? Aguardem.


	6. A Troca de Corpos

_Esta é a continuação do fic O aniversário de Sakura. Espero que gostem. Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou xingamentos enviem para e reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para a construção desta história!_

No capítulo anterior, Lita e Kha trocaram seus corpos e agora passam um dia super agitado com este "pequeno" detalhe em suas vidas.-

Casa dos Hirasigawa/Daidouji.

Kha, quero dizer, Lita tá na hora de você tomar o seu banho.  
- O que você disse, Suppi-chan ?  
- Você não pode ficar sem tomar banho !  
- Ai, Spi, você é tão formal ! Se solta mais, garoto !  
- Não mude o assunto de Spi, Lita. Você deve ir tomar banho agora !  
- Mas sabe o que que é, tia ...  
- Sem mais nem menos. Vai ser constrangedor para você e também para Kha, que está na sua casa. Encare isso como uma nova experiência e vá.  
- Tá bem ...  
Lita entra dentro do banheiro e despe o corpo de Kha, no qual ela estava dentro agora. Era estranho para ela não ter seios desenvolvidos e ter um certo "volume" nas áreas baixas. Era a primeira vez que via esta região masculina ao vivo e estranhou bastante.  
- É engraçado pensar que eu e Kha trocamos de corpos ... Do mesmo jeito que me espanto e até gosto de ver este corpo masculino ele deve estar sentindo ao ver o meu corpo. Que ironia ... Mas o fato é que eu não terei mais coragem de encarar Kha depois desta experiência ...  
"Espero que tudo fique bem com os garotos ..."  
- Não se preocupe querida. Vai dar tudo certo. Vai haver vergonha no começo, mas depois eles superam.  
- Devemos dar apoio a eles. - e Tomoyo finaliza com um beijo.

Casa dos Kinomoto/Li

O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê ! Minha filha trocou de corpo com você, Kha ? Mas eu nem posso acreditar !  
- Infelizmente foi isso o que aconteceu, Sr. Shaoran.  
- Eu nem sei como te dizer isto, mas você deve ir tomar banho.  
- Eh ... tomar ... banho !  
- Isto está meio óbvio, né moleque !  
- Olha aqui, eu não vou te dar sobremesa, Kero !  
- Eu já comi na casa da Tomoyo mesmo ...  
- Agora deve ir pro banho, Lita.  
- Sou Kha, sr.  
- Desculpe-me, é fácil de trocar ...  
Kha foi para o banheiro. Estranhou ao tirar a blusa que "dois pesos redondos" existiam em seu corpo e corou ao perceber o que eram. Estranhou mais ainda ao não sentir o tradicional "volume" e quase teve um desmaio ao perceber pelo o que ele foi substituído.  
- Ela também deve ter morrido de vergonha quando foi tomar banho ...

Casa dos Hirasigawa/Daidouji

Lita estranha ao ter de sair com a toalha amarrada apenas na cintura.  
- Onde estão as roupas do Kha, Suppi ?  
- Dentro daquela gaveta, Lita.  
- Obrigada.  
Lita viu várias roupas, mas não sabia qual vestir. Era a primeira vez que virava um menino, como ia saber as preferências de um garoto ? Vendo que a garota estava confusa, Suppi sugestionou :  
- Por que você não põe a roupa de dormir ? É esta azul, logo aí em cima.  
- Obrigada Suppi-chan.  
- Lita, é melhor você ir dormir, amanhã você tem aula !  
- Certo tia.  
Lita foi dormir com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos dos mais variados.

Casa dos Kinomoto/Li

"Ai, ai ... Eu devo sair daqui com a toalha cobrindo o corpo inteiro, se não vai dar confusão ... "  
- Li ... Kha, é melhor você ir dormir. Vai demorar um pouco até Kerberus parar de conversar.  
- Ah, tá. Obrigado pelo aviso.  
Kha subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto.  
- Oi moleque. Por quê não põe o pijama ?  
- Eu NÃO sei onde fica, esqueceu ?  
- É verdade ... Abra o guarda-roupa, na segunda gaveta.  
- Mas e a roupa ... íntima ?  
? Na primeira gaveta ... Você consegue fazer o sortilégio com a chave da estrela ?  
- Com a chave ? É mesmo, eu vou tentar, já que estou no corpo de Lita.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
Nada aconteceu.  
- Você pode estar com o corpo dela, mas a chave observou a verdadeira essência, a alma da pessoa. E você não é Lita.  
- Exatamente. Mas é melhor eu ir dormir. Boa Noite !  
- Boa noite !

No outro dia tudo foi bastante diferente. Na escola ...  
- Lita ! Mas que milagre, você chegou cedo !  
- É verdade Sae ...  
As horas se passaram.  
- Oi Lita !  
- Oi Tellu.  
Num sussurro, Tellu fala ?  
- Como foi passar a noite no corpo da Lita, Kha ?  
- Pensei que nem se lembrasse ... Foi muito estranho.  
- Bom dia !  
- Ai, ela entrou como se estivesse no corpo dela ...  
- Kha, por quê você chegou atrasado ?  
- Takeo ! É que eu tive uns probleminhas, nada mais sério.  
- Vamos Kha.  
- Obrigada por salvar minha pele, Nanaka.  
- Cuidado como age, Lita. Podem desconfiar ...  
- Tem razão. Devo ser mais cuidadosa !  
Mizuki entra na sala.  
- Olá crianças ! Quero que venham até aqui em grupos. Mantenham a ordem !  
Ao se aproximarem o nosso grupo, Mizuki falou :  
- Estes são os seus deveres, crianças. E vocês dois devem tomar mais cuidado antes que Tomoeda inteira perceba que trocaram os corpos !  
- Obrigado professora !  
Ao final das aulas, chegou o momento de destrocar.  
- Agora vocês têm que se abraçar.  
Os dois nem pensaram. Mesmo estando vermelhos de vergonha, abraçaram-se apaixonadamente. Kha, quero dizer, Lita invocou o báculo.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura use seus poderes para desfazer este engano. Troca !  
A mesma luz que trocara os corpos agora desfaz este engano. Mas uma bola aparece diante deles saltando.  
- O que é isso ?  
- É mais uma carta, Lita. Pelo jeito é o Salto !  
- Sim, e ele se aprisionou desta bola. - algo voa em direção a mão de Lita - mas isto é uma outra carta. É Corrida !  
- Corrida se dirigiu até você ! Impressionante !  
- Nanaka, tem uma caneta ?  
- Tenho sim. Toma.  
Lita escreveu seu nome na carta. Salto começou a se distanciar quando mais uma carta apareceu e Salto não se distanciou.  
- O Aro também ! Mas isto é uma reunião de cartas !  
- Carta Sakura dê-me o poder de correr com grande velocidade. Corrida !  
Lita saiu em disparada em direção a Salto.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Carta Sakura envolva com seus poderes esta chave que é meu báculo mágico. Espada !  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Três cartas num dia ! Bateu seu recorde, Lita !  
- Obrigada Tellu, mas estou esgotada ! Por quê não vamos comer ?  
- Você merece, minha filha. Tome dinheiro e vá até a lanchonete com seus amigos.  
- Papai !  
- O que você está esperando ? Todos estão com fome !  
- Certo !  
Lita comeu até não poder mais. O dinheiro que Shaoran lhe deu foi torrado com comida para todos. Era um dia feliz.  
Passaram-se dois meses desde aquele dia. Lita e Tellu conversam ao telefone :  
- É Lita ... nunca mais apareceu nenhuma carta ...  
- Ainda bem. Pelo menos eu posso descansar, pois nestes últimos dois meses já capturamos 6 cartas, é muito cansativo ficar correndo de um lado para o outro !  
- E quais forma mesmo as 6 cartas ?  
- Foram Silêncio, Disparo, Brilho, Flutuação, Borracha e Movimento.  
- É verdade. Quantas cartas ainda faltam para serem capturadas ?  
- Umas 20 cartas, por aí ...  
- Puxa ... Ei, mas o que é isso ?  
- O que foi, Tellu ?  
- Tem coisas aqui de casa que estão crescendo assustadoramente e outras, diminuindo até quase desaparecer, e eu sinto a presença de cartas Sakura !  
- Agora que você falou, também sinto a presença. Eu já estou indo pra aí !  
- Certo.  
- Papai, eu vou na casa da Tellu, apareceram duas cartas Sakura !  
- Eu vou também, filha. Kero !  
- Vamos.  
Lita vai a mil pra casa da amiga e se depara com Kha e Nanaka e mais um problema : Sue Yang, mãe de Tellu, encolheu e Tellu, cresceu.  
- Como é que vocês deixam serem tocadas pelas cartas !  
- Ah, Shaoran, você sabe que sempre fui descuidada nos treinos e, além do mais, eu não tinha visto a Pequeno. É tão miudinha ...  
- This is óbvio !  
- Gostei dessa, Nanaka.  
- Obrigada. gotinha  
- Você não aprende nunca, Sue. Mas por quê você deixou que Grande te tocasse, Tellu ?  
- Me deu uma vontade de abraçar a carta ...  
- Tá doida ?  
- Não, mas ela é tão engraçadinha ...  
- Tudo bem, eu resolvo isso. Já achei Pequeno.  
- E o que é que você vai fazer, Kha ?  
- Grandes deuses que me concederam seus incomensuráveis poderes, venham a mim !  
- Hefesto, filho de Hera, deus do fogo. Conceda a mim os seus grandes poderes !  
Uma rajada de fogo acerto Pequeno em cheio. Lita levou Sue Yang até lá para que ela tocasse a carta e voltasse ao normal.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, Carta Sakura !  
Em seguida, Lita virou-se na direção de Grande, mas esta virou carta naturalmente.  
- Quanta confusão ! Sra. Yang, você está bem ?  
- Apenas estou com o braço queimado ...  
- Kha, vê se acerta esta mira ! Deixa isso comigo, a Nanaka aqui vai dar um jeito.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
O braço de Sue estava novinho em folha.  
- Você é boa nisso, Nanaka.  
- Obrigada, Sra. Sue.  
- Tellu, eu te acompanho até lá dentro. Nanaka não pode usar o feitiço de cura duas vezes por um bom tempo, já que ele é muito desgastante.  
- Obrigada, sr. Shaoran !  
- É melhor vocês irem para casa, daqui a pouco eu vou também. Já está tarde e amanhã vocês têm aula.  
- Tudo bem.

Lita, acorda ! Você vai perder a hora ...  
- Hã, o quê ? Ai, Kero, você me acordou ...  
- Claro, você sabe que horas são ?  
- Como já está tarde ! Ai, eu tô atrasada !  
Lita desce as escadas.  
- Oi, filha, se atrasou novamente ... Toma café da manhã com mais calma, vai acabar se engasgando !  
- Ai, pai, tchauzinho !  
- Lembre-se que nós vamos sair hoje a tarde para comprar os presentes de Natal !  
- Tudo bem !  
"É verdade, eu havia me esquecido de como falta pouco pro Natal ... Parece até que foi ontem o aniversário da mamãe ... E quantos presentes eu tenho que comprar ! É tanta gente : tem o da Sae, do Takeo, da srta. Mizuki, do tio Touya, tio Yukito ... Ei, peraê. No Natal o tio Yukito faz aniversário ! Tem que ser um presente que valha por 2 !"  
- Bom dia !  
- Bom dia, meninas !  
- Lita, você vai direto para casa hoje ?  
- Vou sim, Tellu. Eu vou sair com meu pai à tarde.  
- Eu tava pensando em você ir lá em casa, mas deixa para próxima.  
- Obrigada pelo convite.  
Ao final das aulas, Lita sente uma presença estranha, enquanto estava completamente só no colégio esperando Shaoran. Quando ela olha para trás, quase cai. Uma floresta havia se erguido no colégio, mas estava morrendo por falta de água, já que uma quantidade absurda de areia apareceu no solo.  
- Filha ! São cartas Sakura !  
- Pai, ainda bem que chegou ! Ajude-me !  
- Use a carta da água rápido !  
- Carta Sakura precisamos de suas virtudes. Inunde toda esta areia. Água !  
Uma enxurrada penetra na areia fazendo com que as árvores ganhassem vida e prendessem Areia no solo.  
- Voltem a forma humilde que merecem, Carta Sakura !  
- Muito bem, mas precisava trancar só Areia, já que Bosque é gentil e se trancaria para você ...  
- Agora já foi, papai. Vamos comprar os presentes ? São tantos !  
- Certo, mas lembre-se que Yukito tem de ganhar presentes em dobro !  
- Que tal comida ?  
- Não é uma má idéia ...  
Lita e Shaoran entram em uma loja de CD's e começam a ouvir música, tentando decidir alguns presentes. Tomoyo, Kha e Eriol os vêem e entram na loja. Eriol faz a pequena travessura de "explodir" o fone de ouvido de Shaoran, fazendo ele gritar de susto.  
Numa loja de jogos, Kero insiste para que Lita lhe compre um novo jogo de Natal, e ela diz que não enfiando um doce na boca dele.  
Lita e Kha estão passeando numa loja de brinquedos olhando os ursinhos de pelúcia. Tomoyo lembra a Shaoran e a Eriol o dia da exposição de ursinhos, pois Lita está se comportando igualzinho a Sakura.  
Eles encontram Mei Ling e Nanaka numa lanchonete e eles aproveitam e também param para lanchar, pois ninguém é de ferro, nem mesmo a reencarnação do mago Clow. Todos conversam alegremente e Kero come tantos doces quanto pode agüentar.  
Todos terminam de fazer as sua compras e sobem na Torre de Tóquio. Tudo é tão lindo ...  
- Tudo é tão lindo !  
- Sua mãe disse a mesma coisa, Lita. Não é, Shaoran ?  
- É, é sim.  
- Vocês não acham estranho ?  
- O quê Nanaka ?  
- Olha só como ali está claro, demais até !  
- Mas são focos de incêndio !  
- Você está certa Tomoyo !  
- Completando : É uma carta Sakura !  
- Kero, é o Fogo ?  
- Isto está meio óbvio ...  
- Verdade ... Mas eu devo ir. O dever me chama !  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura faça-me voar pelos céus. Alada !  
- Vamos Kero !  
- A carta se encontra naquela região. Devemos ir rápido antes que acabe com tudo !  
Os dois pousam e Nanaka, Kha e Suppi-chan (é, ele estava na bolsa de Tomoyo ...) chegam.  
- Como faremos para detê-la ?  
- Deixe-me tentar.  
- Grandes deuses que me concederam seus incomensuráveis poderes, venham a mim !  
- Poseidon, filho de Cronos e de Réia, deus das águas. Conceda-me os seus infinitos poderes !  
Uma corrente marinha sai do báculo de Kha, mas não é o bastante para enfraquecer a carta.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
Nanaka tentou o vento, mas também não conseguiu.  
- Se a minha mãe conseguiu usar duas cartas de ataque ao mesmo tempo, eu também conseguirei !  
- Cartas Sakura precisamos de suas virtudes. Combinem-se para apagar todo este fogo. Vento ! Água !  
Os elementos parecem revoltar-se, mas se combinam numa sincronia perfeita.  
- Sem dúvida ela é filha de você e Sakura.  
- Kha também é muito forte, Tomoyo. Ora, o pai dele é o mago Clow !  
- Em outra vida, meu caro Shaoran. Nesta vida sou simplesmente Eriol ...  
- Mas não deixa de ser extremamente forte.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
Kero entra em felicidade e começa a fazer magiquinhas com fogo.  
- Iupi ! Os meus poderes voltaram !  
- Que legal, Kero !  
- Tudo isso porque você capturou Fogo ! Agora estou um pouco mais forte!  
- Vamos voltando, meninos. Já está tarde. Lita deve descansar e devemos arrumar os preparitivos para o Natal !  
- Por quê não fazemos a ceia lá em casa ?  
- Boa idéia, Tomoyo. Combinado ?  
- Certo.  
Todos voltam alegres para casa, querendo se preparar para o Natal.


	7. O Tão Esperado Natal

_Esta é a continuação do fic A troca de corpos. Eu agilizei um pouquinho as coisas para não ficar naquela lengalenga. MANDEM A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS PARA e reviews !_

Os dias até o início de dezembro passaram-se rapidamente. Na casa de Shaoran, Lita e Kero organizavam a árvore.  
- Vai ficar linda !  
- Também, olha só quem está arrumando ! O incrível guardião Kerberus !  
- Cala a boca, bicho de pelúcia. Lita, eu fiz um lanchinho para vocês.  
- Obrigada papai ! Por que o senhor não põe a estrela na ponta da árvore ?  
- Vai me dar esta honra ?  
- Ah, por favor, queira fazê-lo !  
- Com todo o prazer !  
- Parece até que vocês dois viajaram no tempo ... Tão falando igualzinho àquelas novelas de época mexicana que passa na tv ...  
- ... e que você não gosta nadinha ...  
- ... só vive assistindo e até chora em algumas delas ...  
- EU TAMBÉM TENHO EMOÇÃO !  
- Come logo esse doce, boneco !  
- Oba ! Bolo de chocolate !

Na casa de Tomoyo, a situação não era diferente. Kha e Tomoyo arrumavam a árvore, enquanto Suppi-chan observava tudo deitado no sofá (como sempre...). Uma luz dourada aparece e, rodopiando, vai parar na ponta da árvore e lá fica parada durante alguns segundos. Dela aparece uma linda estrela ...  
- Eriol ...  
- Acho que colocar a estrela na ponta da árvore ainda é minha obrigação ... - diz Eriol, enlaçando Tomoyo em seus braços.  
- Você sempre tem uma maneira encantadora de nos surpreender ...  
- Acho que devo ser imprevisível. E um pouquinho de magia tola não vai fazer mal. Tudo isso para deixar a sua vida mais "encantadora". Tudo isso para deixar a nossa vida mais feliz.  
- Vamos, Suppi. Já está tarde. É melhor irmos ...  
- Você não muda mesmo, Kha !  
- É sério, mãe. Olha, já são 10 horas ... É melhor irmos. Tô indo, tchau, já vou, FUI !  
Tomoyo e Eriol se beijam apaixonadamente.  
- Por que nós saímos da sala ? Logo você que não gosta de dormir cedo ...  
- Se manca, Spi. - Kha põe o pijama em seu quarto - Não vê que é um momento de intimidade do casal. Vai dormir, vai. É bem melhor ...  
Na sala, Tomoyo e Eriol se abraçam e dirige-se ao quarto.  
- É impressionante como Kha sempre nos deixa a sós ...  
- Só para eu poder fazer as maiores loucuras com você ...  
- Ah, Eriol ...  
O relógio da sala dá 12 e quase silenciosas badaladas.

No outro dia, Lita acorda bem cedinho. Ela havia combinado com a turminha de darem uma volta no parque e irem até o cinema. Ela veste um lindo vestido rosa, com uma fita na cabeça, e desce as escadas.  
- Bom dia, Lita !  
- Bom dia pai !  
- Está tão bonita ! Eu quero que tomem muito cuidado no cinema, viu ? Nada de besteiras ...  
- Ai que desconfiado ! Eu nunca vou trair a sua confiança. Eu vou indo. Vai demorar até chegarmos no cinema ...  
- Cuidado ...  
- Tchauzinho !  
Ela vai até o parque. Não há ninguém.  
- Eu vou me sentar um pouquinho ... Acho que vão demorar ...  
E ela fica admirando um monte de borboletas azuis que voam no céu.

No momento em que Lita saía de casa, Shaoran vê Sakura sentada na mesa, com um bebê em seus braços.  
- Olha, Shao. Ela é tão linda ! Mas é muito frágil. Também consigo ver um grande poder emanando da pequena Lita ...  
- Sakura ! Lita é um bebê !  
- Claro, não lembra que voltamos ontem da maternidade ? Onde é que você está com a cabeça, meu amor ? Foi tanta emoção assim que te deixou atordoado ?  
- Sakura ! - Shaoran corre para dar-lhe um abraço, mas vê-se abraçando Kero. Ao mesmo tempo vê um vulto azul voando pela janela.  
- Pena que tudo foi um sonho ...  
- Me solta, moleque !  
- De novo, Kero. Aquela carta me dá a segunda ilusão com o amor de Sakura.  
- Não me diga que é ... ?  
- Sim, é.

Passado algum tempo, Lita sente uma mão em seu ombro. Como quem costuma fazer isso é Kha, ela vai logo cumprimentando.  
- Oi, Kha. Você demorou, hein ?  
- Olhe para mim, filha. Eu voltei. Você está tão crescida ! Já falei com seu pai. Minha viagem demorou mais do que o previsto. Seu marido vem vindo aí com o sorvete que você pediu. Ah, como Kha é atencioso ! Ainda mais com você grávida ...  
- Como é que é ?  
- Vem, me dá um abraço !  
Lita corre desesperada para abraçar a mãe que tanto ama, mas acaba abraçando o rei Pingüim. O grupo de borboletas havia descido para o parque e subido novamente com o grito de tristeza que Lita deu ao ver que tudo não passava de uma ilusão, de um sonho bom ...  
- O que foi ?  
- Kha ! - Lita cora ao se lembrar da miragem que tivera.  
- Por que você gritou ?  
- Se preocupou comigo, é ?  
Agora Kha é quem cora.  
- Claro, você é minha amiga !  
- Como eu.  
- Oi Nanaka !  
- Ei, não me excluam !  
- Tellu !  
- Agora que já estamos todos reunidos, é melhor irmos.  
- OK.  
E todos se dirigiram para a Estação Tomoeda. O trem partiu para a direção do centro de Tóquio. O lindo grupo de borboletas azuis voava nos céus, fazendo todos se admirarem. Nanaka suspira e, quando abre os olhos, vê algo muito estranho. Ela já não estava mais no metrô e sim numa praça e se vê conversando com um desenhista. (não é ela, é outra Nanaka)  
- Olha profº. Tokugawa. Este é o desenho que eu fiz !  
"Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui com o meu professor de desenho !"  
- Muito bonito, Nanaka.  
Era uma linda menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Os cabelos longos presos no estilo "rabo-de-cavalo", nem alta nem baixa, magra e muito forte. Esta menina era a Lita. Ela estava sentada na escada de um templo xintoísta. O desenho era perfeito.  
- Nanaka, você já deu um nome a este quadro ?  
- Dei sim. Mas isto vai ser um segredo entre a gente. Ele se cha...  
O sonho é interrompido.  
- Nanaka ! Acorda ! Nós já chegamos !  
- Hã, o que ?  
- Você parecia estar dormindo e ...  
- Olha isso ! Como são lindas estas borboletas !  
O grupo de borboletas azuis agora cruzava os céus de Tóquio.  
A cidade estava incrivelmente linda, toda enfeitada para o Natal. Os garotos deliraram com a decoração, mas tiveram de entrar rápido no cinema ou perderiam a sessão. No meio do filme, Kha, que por sinal estava detestando o filme sobre dinossauros, deu uma saidinha. Mas não estava mais no cinema. Ele estava no Templo Tsukimine com Nanaka e Lita.  
"O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui ?"  
- Diz Kha. Qual de nós duas que você ama ? - dizia Nanaka.  
- É sim. Não agüentamos mais dividir você e agora queremos uma decisão final.  
- Qual de nós duas ?  
- É, qual de nós duas ?  
- Eu não sei ! Eu estou muito confuso ! Eu não estava aqui !  
- Qual de nós duas ?  
- É, qual de nós duas ?  
As vozes ecoavam na cabeça de Kha.  
- Qual de nós duas ?  
- É, qual de nós duas ?  
Kha leva um tombo. Estava dentro do banheiro masculino com a cara dentro da pia.  
- Hã, onde é que eu estou finalmente ? Ei, dá pra ver o céu daqui. Estas borboletas de novo ! Parece até que estão perseguindo a gente ... É melhor eu ir andando ou vão ficar muito bravas as meninas ...  
- Onde é que você esteve ?  
- Calma Nanaka. Eu só fui ao banheiro !  
- E passou duas horas lá dentro ! Você saiu quando filme ainda estava no comecinho e só voltou agora, depois que ele acabou !  
- Calma, deixa o garoto.  
- Obrigado, Tellu. - Kha sussurra no ouvido da garota.  
Eles estavam andando e no meio da rua Tellu desmaia. Quando Lita olha, há uma borboleta azul pousada em cima da cabeça da amiga.  
- É a carta Sonho ! Foi por isso que todo mundo desmaiou ! Ela estava seguindo a gente e nos fez sonhar !  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Sakura, faça-os adormecer com seu magnífico pó. Sono !  
Sono entra em ação.  
- Carta Sakura, transforme-se em correntes da justiça. Vento !  
Sonho é envolvido por Vento e Tellu acorda automaticamente.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
Tellu se levanta atordoada.  
- Tudo bem ?  
- Sim. Nós já devíamos ter percebido isso antes.  
- Estes sonhos são predições ...  
- ... já que foram mostrados por esta carta.  
- Kero e Suppi-chan !  
- Vocês acham que nós íamos deixar de vir aqui ? Se tiver farra, nós estamos no meio !  
- Ai Kero. Você não muda mesmo ... gotinha  
Todos voltam para casa. Nanaka olha para o quadro que realmente havia pintado de Lita. O mesmo quadro que aparecera em seus sonhos.  
- Eu realmente já tinha pensado no nome desse quadro. Ele se chama "A pessoa que mais admiro." (quem assiste Sailor Moon Super S já sabe de onde é que eu tirei isso...)

No outro dia, Nanaka iria levar seu quadro para emoldurar, pois iria dá-lo de presente para Lita. Resolvera isto na última noite. Ela havia feito várias cópias do desenho e daria uma delas para seu professor. Mas, quando foi tocar no quadro, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Ela foi arremessada para trás, caindo em cima de sua mãe, Mei Ling, que acabava de abrir a porta.  
- O que foi, filha ?  
- Tem uma carta Sakura no meu quadro.  
- O que ?  
- Exatamente, mas Lita não pode ver o quadro. Como irei trancar a carta ?  
- Tive uma idéia. Corte o Escudo e conte a ele o quanto você cuida bem e gosta do quadro. Quem sabe ele se transforme em carta.  
- Como sabia que era o Escudo ?  
- Este quadro é muito importante para você. Então só poderia ser o Escudo.  
- Então eu vou tentar.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
O Escudo foi cortado.  
- Escudo, eu cuido muito bem deste quadro e não quero fazer-lhe nenhum mal. Confie em mim. Este quadro é tão importante quanto a minha vida. Mas não posso deixar que você seja trancado por quem faz os sortilégios, pois esta mesma pessoa não pode ver o quadro que você tanto quer proteger. Por favor !  
O Escudo se trancou sozinho.  
- Mamãe, eu consegui !  
- Conseguiu sim. Agora mande a carta para o quarto de Lita.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
A carta saiu voando pelos céus.  
Na casa dos Kinomoto/Li, um ventinho entra pela janela de Lita, fazendo-a acordar.  
- O que é isso ? Essa carta não estava aqui antes. É o Escudo ! Mas tudo bem, menos trabalho para mim.  
E ela escreveu seu nome na carta e a guardou com cuidado.

O dia 25 de dezembro chegou voando. Todos estavam reunidos na mansão de Tomoyo para juntos comemorarem data tão especial. Finalizado o discurso de Eriol, foi iniciada a tão esperada troca de presentes. Lita ganhou várias coisas, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi o presente de Eriol : 4 cartas Sakura bem embaladinhas que Tomoyo havia achado quando fez uma arrumação "cabeça-para-baixo" na casa. São elas Tempestade, Trovão, Voz e Nuvem.  
- Imagine se estas cartas tivessem entrado em ação ao mesmo tempo ! Nem quero imaginar a confusão ...  
- Foram tantas as cartas que eu achei que quase não me considero uma Card Captor ...  
- Confie no seu potencial, Lita. Falo isso em nome de Clow.  
- Eu confiarei. Eu confiarei.  
Lá pelas tantas, Nanaka chamou Lita a um canto, onde poderiam conversar sem serem ouvidas.  
- Lita, este é meu presente.  
- Nanaka, mas é lindo !  
- Eu gostaria de me desculpar, caso tenha feito algo errado. No começo eu te odiava, mas vi que você não tem culpa alguma do que estava acontecendo e ...  
- Acontecendo o que ?  
- ... eu queria te dizer que o nome desse quadro é "A pessoa que mais admiro". Que isto seja um segredo entre nós duas.  
- Tudo bem. Muito obrigada por me admirar, mas não sei o que fiz de tão extraordinário.  
- Tudo em você é extraordinário, Lita. Você é muito especial. Tem um coração puro e lindos sonhos. Você é realmente muito especial.  
- Obrigada .  
- Acho que está na hora de Tomoyo cantar. Vamos ou perderemos o show.  
- Claro.  
Tomoyo cantou uma linda canção. Todos aplaudem freneticamente. Tomoyo foi mais uma vez esplêndida. Era um Natal feliz.

Muito tempo se passou desde o Natal e Lita tinha agora sonhos estranhos. Só lhe faltava duas cartas Sakura a serem capturadas. A maioria de seus sonhos, Lita se encontrava em meio ao Templo Tsukimine e um som muito estranho tocava ao fundo. Algo incompreensível até aparecer uma sombra de cabelos longos em cima do templo.  
Kero já podia voltar a sua forma normal, mas não o fez esperando um dia especial. E este dia estava perto. Tomoyo fez uma fantasia para Lita, para que ela usasse no dia em que capturasse a última carta. Era uma réplica da fantasia que Sakura usou ao capturar a carta da Água. Todos estavam em frente a cerejeira-mor do templo Tsukimine, pois sentiam a presença de mais uma carta Sakura.  
- Não conseguimos identificar a carta ... Onde será que ela está ?  
- Não fazemos mínima idéia.  
- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
- O que é isso ?  
Lita era arrastada e agora sumira dentro da cerejeira. Era lua cheia.

"Isto é obra de Retorno. Mas onde é que eu estou ? O que é que eu tô fazendo aqui perto da Torre de Tóquio ? O que está acontecendo ali ? Sinto uma presença mágica muito forte ... Mas é da minha mãe ! Aquele que está com ela é, é ... É Yue ... Então este deve ser o julgamento da minha mãe ..."  
Lita assiste a todo o julgamento de Sakura.  
No Templo Tsukimine, Kha, Tellu e Nanaka, juntamente com Kero, unem suas forças para tentar trazer Lita de volta.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
- Cronos, cujo nome significa O Tempo, faça o tempo parar e aquela jovem voltar !  
- Meus poderes, ajudem-me e fazei com que Lita volte !  
Quase exaustos, eles conseguem fazer Lita sair da árvore.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura !  
- Você conseguiu, Lita !- Kha se empolga e rouba um lindo beijo de amor de Lita, fazendo com que a carta Amor apareça entre eles e voe para o bolso da Card Captor. Lita fica muito envergonhada.  
- Me desculpe !  
- Isso era necessário. Agora o deck está completo.  
- Kerberus ...  
Yukito, que passava pelo local, entra em transe profundo. Todos o vêem se transformar em Yue.  
- Está na hora, filha. Ali estão todos. Eles vieram assistir ao julgamento. - Sakura, que brevemente havia aparecido, se despede emocionada.  
- Yue ...  
- Hum, você é quem capturou as cartas ...  
- Sim, sou eu.  
- Qual o seu nome ?  
- Sou Lita, filha de Sakura, sua antiga dona.  
- Sakura ... Era uma dona maravilhosa. Agora minha memória voltou. Como poderia esquecer-te, Lita. Mas não pense que vou facilitar. Serei ainda mais cruel por te conhecer anteriormente.  
- Não tenho medo. Pode começar.  
- Lita é muito valente.  
- É verdade, Kha. Mas vamos assistir atentos.  
- Ó maga toda poderosa. Aqui está a humilde pessoa que deseja ser a dona de todas as cartas. Você é a jovem escolhida por Kerberus. Seu nome é Lita. Eu posso ver que possui grandes poderes. Eu sou o Juiz Yue... E está na hora de começar seu Juízo Final.

_O que acontecerá com Lita, agora que enfrenta mais este desafio ? Conseguirá ela passar pelo terrível Juiz Yue, ainda mais agora que ele promete ser mais implacável ? Aguarde e descobrirá._

Chibiusa-chan .


	8. Lita e o Juízo Final

_Esta é a continuação do fic O tão esperado Natal. Tentei colocar o máximo de aventura possível. Izabelle, obrigada por me ajudar a escolher a frase da Lita . ! Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas ou xingamentos enviem para e reviews._

No capítulo anterior, Lita, a nova valente que aceitou a missão, capturou a última carta Sakura e despertou Yue, que a prometeu o pior julgamento que ele já fez.

Este lugar é muito pequeno. Como a Torre de Tóquio está longe, vamos para o parque.  
- Tudo bem, Yue.  
Todos vão em direção ao Parque Pingüim. Yue pousa em cima do brinquedo.  
- Vai querer que eu ataque ou você começa ?  
- Alada !  
- Você voa muito bem, garota. Mas nada que eu não possa fazer. Tome isso !  
Yue lança farpas de gelo na direção de Lita. Ela desvia.  
- Vejo que é bastante rápida. É mais forte do que eu pensei.  
- Digo o mesmo, Yue. Agora é minha vez. Congelar !  
A carta tenta parar Yue, mas não consegue. Lita concentra a carta em suas mãos, imitando o golpe de Yue. Ela agora consegue lançar farpas, mas são mais lentas e mais fracas que as de Yue, que também as lança. Lita perde o páreo e as lanças vão em sua direção. Ela tenta desviar, mas algumas a atingem de raspão.  
- Belo tiro, menina. Você merece carregar o sobrenome de Sakura consigo.  
- Pare de elogiar e lute ! Fogo !  
Yue desvia do fogo que lhe é lançado pela frente, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para desviar de todo fogo que Lita lançou em suas costas.  
"Ela é muito rápida. Desse jeito vou acabar perdendo. Preciso tomar mais cuidado."  
Yue arma uma flecha e mira no coração de Lita.  
"A flecha não irá matá-la. Apenas a fará desmaiar. Devo ser rápido."  
- O que é isso ? - Lita viu o movimento que Yue fez, se posicionando atrás dela e, bem a tempo, conseguiu invocar - Escudo !  
- Droga ! - a flecha havia voltado contra Yue - desviei a tempo, mas você feriu o meu rosto. Como é que você se atreve ? - um filete de sangue escorre em uma das bochechas de Yue.  
- Lita está muito forte - comenta Eriol e, depois, fala baixinho para Shaoran, Tomoyo e Mei Ling - desse jeito eu creio que Sakura terá sérios problemas futuros ...  
- Sakura calculou tudo. Tenho certeza. Oh,não. Lita !  
Yue conseguiu amarrar os braços da garota.  
- Não pense que vai me vencer com isso !  
- Você é quem pensa. Sinta toda essa dor !  
- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
- Lita !  
- Não interfira, Kha. Se você o fizer, ela perderá o julgamento.  
- Mas, Kerberus ...  
- Nunca vi Yue assim ... Ele deve ter recebido instrução de alguém para assim proceder ...  
Um sino toca. O mesmo sino dos sonhos de Lita. É como um aviso. Yue aperta mais ainda o laço que amarra Lita, e esta grita cada vez mais alto, mas não larga seu báculo.  
- Eu vou conseguir. Força !  
"Como ela conseguiu invocar magia sem proceder os atos certos de sortilégio!"  
Lita se solta.  
- Água !  
- Finalmente o seu primeiro erro. Tenho um controle especial sobre a água. Lembra de quem forma as marés ? A lua ... A minha Lua !  
Com um movimento, Yue faz com que a água se volte contra Lita, e amarra a garota novamente. O sino toca pela segunda vez. Lita tem uma alucinação e lembra-se do que viu com Retorno. Viu como sua mãe sofreu por não querer machucar Yukito. Viu como sua mãe lutou até o último momento e então venceu. A força desse amor que Lita tem por sua mãe fez todos os laços se romperem e a carta do Amor brilhar no peito de Lita. Yue nunca tinha visto semelhante poder. O poder do amor.  
Ao abrir os olhos, Lita dá de cara com Mizuki.  
- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui ?  
- Vim aqui lhe ajudar. Esta sineta vai fundir-se ao seu báculo. Agora o erga no ar e abra o seu coração.  
Lita a obedece. Uma luz envolve o báculo, que agora evoluiu. É amarelo e, em sua ponta, não é mais uma estrela. A lua e o sol se misturam juntamente com uma estrela, que está acima deles.  
- Amor !  
Uma luz rosa envolve Yue, que está imóvel. Ele não consegue mais lutar. Todos os seus sentimentos vieram à tona e ele não consegue dar mais nenhum passo. Agora só lhe resta finalizar o julgamento.  
- Eu sou o Juiz Yue e, tendo em vista o julgamento que aqui se realizou, dou-lhe a minha sentença : Lita é a vencedora.  
- Eu ganhei !  
Lita desce eufórica e dá um forte abraço em Kha, que desta vez a beija novamente. Shaoran fica com ciúmes da filha, mas Eriol o consola. Nanaka observa a cena, e não consegue sentir raiva de Lita pois, segundo o quadro que ela mesma pintou, Lita é a pessoa que ela mais admira. Lita vai dar um forte abraço em seu pai, que pergunta se ela está namorando com Kha. Quando ela responde que não, ele quase tem um ataque. Ela dá um abraço em Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling e Mizuki. Ela fala para Nanaka que ela um dia vai conseguir um amor correspondido. Nanaka agradece e diz que a admira mais ainda. Tellu dá um abraço na amiga que quase a mata. Lita olha envergonhada para Kha.  
Kha puxa Lita para dançar. Ele começa a rodopiá-la e ela ri bastante. Os dois nunca tiveram um momento tão feliz. Os dois começam a fazer coreografias e chamam Nanaka e Tellu para acompanhá-los. As duas começam a imitá-los, juntamente com Kero e Suppi-chan. Nakuru chega no momento e dança também. Todos riem bastante e Yukito se aproxima. Ele está feliz. E Yue também, pois ele continua nas mãos da família de Sakura e de Clow ao mesmo tempo. Todos terminam a coreografia e, para finalizar, as cartas saem voando e começam a bailar no ar, como se quisessem dançar também. Elas voam em todas as direções e terminam ao redor de Lita e Kha, que se beijam pela terceira vez no mesmo dia, para ciúmes de Shaoran.

Neste momento, numa parte escura da cidade, três sombras se erguem e uma delas fala :  
- Ela já conseguiu. É a nossa vez de entrar em ação.

Dois meses se passaram desde o dia em que Lita se tornou a nova mestra das cartas. Ela estava muito feliz e conversava com Kero.  
- Ai, ai, ai Kero ! Estou tão cansada !  
- Mas você não fez nada o dia todo !  
- Mas ficar sem fazer nada também cansa, sabia ?  
- Preguiçosa ...  
O quarto é envolvido por uma luz rosa e o livro Sakura sai da gaveta. Sakura aparece na frente de Lita, que começa a chorar.  
- Não chore, pequena Lita. Por mais que seja difícil, não desista. Você vai conseguir. Eu tenho total confiança em você.  
E o livro Lita, desta vez amarelo, cai em suas mãos. Podia ser sentida a presença de Sakura até alguns breves momentos. Kero perdeu a memória de tudo que aconteceu na época de Eriol, tal como Suppi-chan, Nakuru e Yue. Os demais foram aconselhados a não dar nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto, ou seriam desmemoriados temporariamente.  
- Kero, olha só para o livro ! Ele agora tem o meu nome ... O que isso significa?  
- Eu não sei, Lita. Não faço a mínima idéia. E também não consigo lembrar de nada de quando Sakura era viva ... O que aconteceu ?  
- Eu vi a minha mãe, Kero. Ela me mandou não desistir de jeito nenhum. Só que eu não sei do que vou não devo desistir.

As mesmas três sombras estão perto dali.  
- Logo você saberá, pequena Lita. Logo você saberá ...

Lita desce as escadas correndo.  
- Pai, olha o que aconteceu ! O livro mudou !  
- Começou tudo de novo ...  
- O que foi que você disse, pai ?  
- Hã ? Nada, eu não disse nada minha filha. É melhor você jantar ou vai esfriar. Fiz yakisoba. Espero que esteja bom.  
- O seu yakisoba é ótimo, papai ! Vamos comer !  
Mas Lita não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo que sua mãe havia lhe dito. O que aquilo significaria ? Ela não conseguia entender ...

Segunda-feira, 6:30 da manhã.  
- Meu Deus, eu tô atrasada !  
- Que gritaria é essa, não se pode nem mais dormir nesta casa ...  
- Ai, Kero, eu tô superatrasada !  
- Novidade ...  
- Ai, ai, ai, tchauzinho !  
Lita sai voando do quarto.  
- Não precisa parar para tomar café, mas coma direitinho assim que chegar na classe. Um beijo.  
- Obrigada papai ! Eu te amo !  
"Ela é igualzinha a você. Vê-se logo que foram feitas do mesmo molde. Mas ela agora está namorando com Kha ... Sei não, sou muito desconfiado." Shaoran dá um beijo na foto de Sakura.  
Lita vai para a escola de patins. Entra na sala segundos antes do professor e é aplaudida.  
- Conseguiu, parabéns !  
- Oi, Sae. Nunca mais nos vimos !  
- Pois é, agora que está namorando com Kha esquece das amigas ...  
- Por falar nisso, onde está ele ?  
- Vem já, calma.  
Kha aparece com flores na mão.  
- Para mim ?  
- Não. Para a sua sombra ... É claro que é pra você, sua tonta ! Quem é que eu amo, hein ?  
- Bestão ...  
- Olha quem fala ...  
- Tellu - diz Nanaka- você tem certeza que eles dois são namorados ?  
- Quem briga ama ...  
- Tudo bem, parou a discussão. Sentem-se já. Hoje temos duas novas alunas. Queiram entrar.  
As duas garotas entram e se apresentam.  
- Olá, meu nome é Iset Tomoe. Eu vim do Egito para cá e espero me dar muito bem com vocês . !  
Iset Tomoe era morena, com os olhos de um verde intenso, o nariz pequeno e reto, os lábios finos e o queixo ainda pouco definido. Seus cabelos longos eram lisos que faziam inveja a muitos. Era lindíssima e encantou muitos garotos. A segunda menina se apresentou.  
- Bom dia. Meu nome é Mimete Tsukino (Mimete lê-se mimê). Vim da França e desejo me dar bem com todos . !  
Mimete Tsukino era loira, olhos azuis, lábios meio carnudos e não fica atrás da primeira menina. Seus cabelos longos também eram lisos até a metade, depois faziam lindos cachinhos. Usa um óculos redondo de armação fina. Também encantou a muitos.  
- Vocês duas vão ocupar as duas cadeiras atrás de Kha e Lita, respectivamente.  
Ao passarem, as duas olharam encantadas para nossos amigos. Sentaram-se. Lita olhou pela janela e viu uma fortíssima ventania. O clima havia mudado bruscamente. "Espero que não seja um tufão ..."  
No recreio, Lita estava sentada sozinha, a espera de Kha. Quando o menino veio, estava conversando com Iset e Mimete, fazendo a garota morrer de ciúmes (estilo Shaoran).  
- Olá. Seu nome é Lita, não é ? Tudo bem ? Espero nos darmos muito bem. - Mimete cumprimentou-a.  
- Também espero.  
- Kha é seu namorado ? - perguntou Iset.  
- É sim, por quê ?  
- Nada ... Eu só acho um desperdício vocês dois namorarem ...  
- Por quê ? - desta vez quem se assustou foi Kha.  
- Um dia vocês vão saber ...  
- Oi !  
- Olá, Nanaka.  
- Deixe-nos apresentarmos. Sou Nanaka Li e esta é Tellu Yang.  
- Muito prazer. - disseram Mimete e Iset ao mesmo tempo.  
O vento começou a sopra muito forte novamente.  
- Mas que ventania é essa ? Eu não entendo ... Tava tudo tão calmo ... E olha que nem é um tufão !  
- O clima deste país é tão imprevisível assim ?  
- Não Iset. Mas hoje tem algo diferente no ar ...  
- Ah, Kha. Não se preocupe. Deve ser só uma corrente de ar.  
- Sim, deve ser só uma corrente de ar ...  
Iset não soltava o braço de Kha por nada e Lita ficava cada vez mais vermelha de ciúmes.  
- Ela vai explodir. - Nanaka sussurrou para Tellu.  
- Eu não vou explodir. Que motivos eu teria ?  
- Motivos eu não sei, mas que você tem uma excelente audição Lita, isso com certeza você tem !  
- Já me disseram isso. Mas é melhor irmos para a sala. Já tocou e o vento está muito forte.  
- Também acho. - Kha finalmente conseguiu se soltar de Iset e agora caminhava de mãos dadas com Lita.

À noite Lita falava com Kha ao telefone.  
- Ai, você sabe como eu te amo tanto ...  
- Assim você me deixa sem graça, Kha.  
- Mas você sabe que é a mais pura verdade.  
- Mãe !  
- O quê ?  
- Sinto a presença da minha mãe.  
- É verdade. E está no Parque Pingüim.  
- Eu quero ir até lá.  
- Tudo bem, nos encontraremos daqui a 15 minutos. Vou avisar Tellu e Nanaka.  
- OK.  
Lita abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá uma fantasia.  
- Ah, a tia Tomoyo inventa cada uma ...  
- Lita, é a presença da Sakura !  
- E é só agora que você sente ! Vamos logo !  
- Eu vou na frente. Chamarei Yue.  
- Tudo bem.  
15 minutos depois todos estavam reunidos no parque.  
- A presença está cada vez maior !  
- Cuidado !  
Uma rajada de vento veio na direção de Lita e Yue a salvou.  
- Invoque logo a sua magia.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
Nada aconteceu. Lita tentou novamente, mas novamente nada aconteceu. Lita começa a chorar.  
- Não chore, meu amor.  
- Mas eu não consigo invocar meu báculo !  
Na escuridão, as mesmas três sombras estão presentes. Uma delas diz :  
- Isto está muito monótono. Vamos brincar um pouquinho. - e levanta uma das mãos, fazendo com que uma super rajada de vento saia de suas mãos.  
Essa mesma rajada de vento envolve Kha. E, para desespero de Lita, Kha sobe até uma altura impressionante e é abandonado no ar. Lita grita bastante, mas não consegue invocar magia. O corpo inerte de Kha está quase se esborrachando no chão quando é novamente erguido. Mas desta vez todos os outros também foram erguidos no ar, inclusive a própria Lita. Ela olha para a nova chave e tem uma idéia.  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
O báculo se libertou.  
- Carta criada por Sakura abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita !Vento !  
O novo Vento combateu a ventania e conseguiu vencê-la. E ainda salvou de terrível queda os nossos amigos.  
- Vocês estão bem ?  
- Sim ! Lita, como conseguiu invocar o báculo ?  
- Fiz um novo sortilégio. Também tive de transformar a carta. Vejam só : ela agora está amarela e tem meu nome no final dela.  
- Minha mãe vai delirar quando souber das cartas Lita ...  
- É uma distração para ela, meu amor. Ai que sono ...  
Lita cai no chão dormindo.  
- O que houve aqui ?  
- Eu já vi esse filme ...  
- O que disse, Kerberus ?  
- Nada ...  
Kha levou Lita até em casa e se despediu de Shaoran, que levou a garota até o quarto. Nosso card captor foi beber água.  
- Espero que isso não fique perigoso, se não vou acabar interferindo. Confio em Sakura ...  
O que será que vai acontecer com Lita? Quem são estas misteriosas pessoas? E o que querem ? Não perca o próximo capítulo !

Chibiusa-chan .


	9. O Novo Aluno

_Esta é a continuação do fic Lita e o Juízo Final . Espero que gostem da história. Há uma poesia na história, o título dela é Cantique D'Amour, de Guilherme de Almeida. Recados em chibiusa-chan@bol.com.br e reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante !_  
  
  


Lita acordou agitada e cedo, apesar de ser domingo. Desceu correndo as escadas e encontrou Shaoran, que preparava o café da manhã.  
- Até já sei porque acordou cedo...  
- Ah, papai...  
- Tome logo o seu café da manhã para não acabar se atrasando para o seu... o seu...  
- Encontro com Kha ?  
- É isso...  
- Papai, deixa de ciúmes ! O senhor confia em mim ?  
- Claro que confio, por isso não me preocupo... Tanto.  
- ... Tchauzinho !  
- Tchau !  
Lita encontrou Kha na estação e os dois entraram no trem.  
- Lita, você já tem alguma pista ou hipótese sobre o que aconteceu ontem ?  
- Ainda não faço a mínima idéia...  
A bolsa de Lita começa a se mexer e de dentro dela saem duas cabecinhas.  
- KERO-CHAN ?! SUPPI-CHAN ?!  
Todos olham para Lita *^.^  
- Ela é meio doida, não liguem...  
- Kero, o que cê tá fazendo aqui ???  
- Olha, foi o moleque que mandou eu vir para cá, pra ficar de olho em vocês... Mas o Spi não veio comigo não !  
- E ele ainda disse que confiava em mim...  
- E o que você está fazendo aqui, Suppi ?  
- O mesmo que Kerberus, só que a mando de Eriol.  
- Olha só o meu pai também... - . -  
- Duas velas... Chegou a estação. Entrem vocês dois na minha bolsa. Já !!!!  
- Ouvimos e obedecemos !  
Ao descerem do trem o vento começa a soprar. Uma multidão vem na direção deles e eles acabam se separando.  
- Lita !  
- Hã ? Nanaka ??? Tellu ???  
- O que você está fazendo aqui ??? Nós estamos passeando, mas acho que vamos nos juntar a você !  
Lita, como em vários animes, está em pé de cabeça baixa e com as mãos juntas (como se tivesse rezando Ave-Maria). Uma luz muito forte vem detrás dela e pétalas de cerejeira voam por todos os lados, juntamente com uma música de melodrama (imaginem BEM esta cena...)  
- Oh, eu sou uma pobre menina que não pode nem ter o seu encontro com o namorado a sós. Primeiro vem duas coisinhas me atormentando e agora somam-se duas. Ai de mim ! Ai de mim !  
*- . -  
No outro lado da multidão, Kha está correndo e dobra uma esquina, o resultado é que tromba com alguém (não é o Yukito... vocês já repararam que sempre que alguém está sofrendo em CCS e corre para ficar sozinho, ele dobra uma esquina e tromba com o Yukito ? Aí lá vai ele consolar. Incrível...!)  
- Está tudo bem com você ? Khazinho !  
- Iset ?!  
- Mas quem poderia ser ! A Mimete tá aqui também.  
- Olá Kha.  
- Olá.  
- Ai Mimete. Você não era assim tão certinha. Se solta !!!!  
- Vocês duas já se conheciam ?  
A multidão some.  
- Respondam a pergunta dele.  
- Lita !  
- Cala a boca, Kha. Respondam !  
Iset ia responder, mas Mimete falou primeiro.  
- Lá na França, eu estudei na mesma sala que Iset. Nós aprontávamos bastante. Mas um dia o pai de Iset teve de voltar ao Egito e levou ela consigo e acabei reencontrando-a na escola.  
- Ah, tá...  
- Olha, a gente ia ao cinema, vocês não querem ir ?  
- Nós íamos para lá, Iset.  
"Agora são 6 velas... Ai, ai, ai!"  
Todos entram no cinema. Bem no meio de um beijo "caliente" de Lita e Kha, a presença de Sakura pode ser sentida.  
- Mas o que é isso ???  
Correntes prendiam a todos nos braços e pernas e os faziam sentir muita dor, que já não podiam suportar.  
- Lita, faça alguma coisa !  
- Não posso Kha ! Iset e Mimete estão olhando.  
Neste exato momento as referidas garotas desmaiam de tanta dor.  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Cartas Sakura, ofereçam-nos seus poderes mágicos através desta chave que é meu báculo mágico ! Sono ! Espada !  
Todas as correntes foram quebradas.  
- Etokafe Nan !  
- Hã ?  
- É uma magia que vai ajudar a você para que não adormeças até que coloques os pés em casa.  
- Obrigada, Nanaka ! ^.^  
- O que aconteceu ?  
- Nada Iset... - Lita empurra duas cabecinhas para dentro de sua bolsa...  
- Eu me lembro de ter desmaiado, mas não sei por que...  
- Não se preocupe, Mimete. Não foi nada demais, deve ter sido algo estragado que você comeu.  
- É... Mas nós já vamos, não é Iset ?  
- É sim. Tchau !  
- Tchau !  
- Kha, você me leva em casa ?  
- Mas é claro !  
Assim que entrou em casa, Lita desmaiou nos braços do pai.  
- Aconteceu de novo... Eu acho injusto não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Não maltrate tanto a nossa filha... Sakura...

- Ai, eu tô atrasada !!!!  
- Novidade...  
- Vê se não reclama, Kero !  
Era mais uma manhã em Tomoeda. E, como sempre, Lita estava atrasada. Mas este não era um dia como outro qualquer...  
- Bom dia papai !  
- Bom dia ! Tome logo seu café.  
- Tá.  
- O que tem para comer ?  
- Toma o teu café, bichinho de pelúcia.  
- Por que você não me respeita ?  
- Porque você não me respeita. - Shaoran dá língua para Kero.  
- Parem vocês dois. Eu já vou. Fui !  
Tudo parecia normal naquela manhã. Exceto o vento que soprava mais forte do que de costume.  
Panpanpanpan - Panpanpanpan  
- Bom dia alunos ! Hoje tenho uma novidade para vocês. Temos um novo companheiro, por favor entre.  
- Bom dia a todos. Chamo-me Shinta Akinawa e vim da Grécia. Espero me dar bem com todos vocês !  
Shinta era um menino espantosamente lindo. Os cabelos tinham uma tonalidade de azul bem escuro, com olhos de mesma cor emoldurados por um óculos bem fininho. O comprimento dos cabelos de Shinta era no final do pescoço (para imaginá-lo, tome como base o Soujirou Seta, do Samurai X, fazendo as alterações necessárias).  
- Tem um lugar vago na frente de Lita. Sente-se lá.  
Shinta foi caminhando até o lugar e deu um enorme sorriso para Lita, fazendo Kha arder de ciúmes.  
- Fica com ciúmes não, bobo. O seu romance com ela não vai durar mesmo...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso, Iset ?  
- Nada não...  
O vento soprava forte, do lado de fora da janela.  
No recreio, Lita foi escrever umas poesias debaixo de uma árvore, sozinha. Mas acabou parando para pensar.  
"Por que será que eu mudei as cartas da minha mãe ? E por que Kero não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu na época de minha mãe ? E por que eu sinto a presença dela... ?"  
- Posso conversar com você, Lita ? Seu nome é Lita Kinomoto Li, não é ?  
- Hã ? Ah, claro que pode. Você é Shinta ?  
- Sim. Você estava escrevendo poesias... Vejo que gosta delas. Quer que eu recite uma para você ?  
- Mas é claro !  
- Esta poesia tem uma história : Eu a escrevi para a menina que eu gostava, mas antes que eu pudesse mandá-la o meu melhor amigo leu e gostou, mandado para a menina que eu gostava, só que no nome dele, pois ele também gostava dela. Ele não sabia que eu gostava da garota, portanto não teve culpa alguma. Os dois ficaram juntos, mas depois perceberam que não foram feitos um para o outro.  
- Que história triste !  
- Mas isto é passado. A poesia não tem título, então vou recitá-la :

Amo pela alegria infinita de amar  
Pela promessa de felicidade  
Que há de sempre florir no teu sorriso,  
Que há de eternamente arder no teu olhar...

Amo pela alegria luminosa do amor;  
Do amor que é como um sol  
Para o qual eu me volto todo, cada dia,  
Hipnotizado como um girassol...

Amo - e este amor  
É toda a esplêndida, a única alegria da minha vida...

(Se alguém souber qual o nome desta poesia, o autor e mais coisas sobre ela, me avise imediatamente !!! Interessante como eu ponho uma poesia que eu não sei nada sobre ela...)

- Mas esta poesia é linda !!!! Muito bom gosto o seu, Shinta.  
- Obrigado.  
Neste momento, Kha procurava Lita por todos os lados e viu Shinta recitando a poesia para ela. Ele ia explodir...  
- Kha ! Pelo amor de Deus não faz isso !!!!  
- Me larga, Nanaka. Eu vou lá tirar satisfações !!!  
- È mais sensato você perguntar a sós para Lita, do que passar vergonha agora que você está de cabeça quente.  
- Você tem razão, Tellu.  
O vento soprava forte.  
- Está acontecendo...  
- O que está acontecendo, Iset ?  
- Nada, Khazinho... Mas pense bem no que eu lhe disse...  
- Iset ! Pare com isso !  
- Nem vem, Mimete...  
Voltando a Lita...  
- Shinta, olhe lá o pessoal ! Vamos lá !  
- Aproveite e recite a minha poesia.  
- Posso mesmo ?  
- Mas é claro que sim.  
- Ei, pessoal !!!!!  
- Lita ! Estivemos te procurando !  
- Olha, este é o Shinta Akinawa. Shinta estes são : Kha Hiirasigawa Daidouji, Tellu Yang, Nanaka Li, Iset Tomoe e Mimete Tsukino.  
- Prazer em conhecer !  
- Pessoal, o Shinta recitou para mim uma poesia que ele fez para a menina que ele gostava, mas o melhor amigo dele viu a poesia e enviou para a mesma menina, que este menino gostava dela também. Os dois namoraram, mas acabaram.  
- Eu conheço esta história...  
- Deve conhecer, Iset. E a Mimete também...  
O vento soprava ainda mais forte. E Lita recitou a poesia.

_Amo pela alegria infinita de amar  
Pela promessa de felicidade  
Que há de sempre florir no teu sorriso,  
Que há de eternamente arder no teu olhar..._

_Amo pela alegria luminosa do amor;  
Do amor que é como um sol  
Para o qual eu me volto todo, cada dia,  
Hipnotizado como um girassol..._

_Amo - e este amor  
É toda a esplêndida, a única alegria da minha vida..._

- É linda esta poesia !  
- Obrigado Nanaka. Mas é melhor irmos, já vai tocar.  
- Tem razão.

Ao final das aulas, Lita chega em casa.  
- Cheguei papai !  
- Venha jantar !  
- Papai, lá na escola entrou um aluno novo.  
- E qual é o nome dele ? - Kero acaba de entrar na sala.  
- Shinta Akinawa. É um menino adorável !  
- Akinawa... Eu conheço este nome. De onde ele veio ? - diz Shaoran com a sua implicância.  
- Ele veio da Grécia.  
- Ah, da Grécia...  
"Eu devo estar enganado. Seria coincidência demais."  
O vento soprou mais forte e era lua cheia. No vento, apenas Shaoran pôde ouvir a voz de Mizuki :  
- Neste mundo não há coincidências. Apenas o inevitável.

Duas pessoas (encobertas pelas sombras) conversam, ou melhor, discutem ao telefone :  
- Não se intrometa nos meus assuntos ! Eu cheguei aqui e com a missão, e você não !  
- Deixe-me corrigir : eu cheguei aqui com a missão de te ajudar, caso algo que não esteja nos seus planos aconteça !  
- Então eu vou agir na mais pura irresponsabilidade. E nem quero saber das conseqüências !!!!!  
- Não faça isso. Eu sei que você não vai fazer isso !!!  
- Não duvide...  
- Duvido. Se algo ruim acontecer, mesmo que seja hoje a noite, não será proposital, pois você nunca faria mal algum a eles. Se algo ruim acontecer, mesmo que seja hoje a noite, será o mais puro acidente. E não intervenha. Eu chegarei a tempo.  
- E se você não chegar a tempo ?  
- Eu enviarei um sinal até você, para que faças alguma coisa. Combinado ?  
- Não sei não... Mas aceito.

À noite, Lita transformava as Cartas Sakura.  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Pare com isso, Lita !!!  
- Deixe-me, Kero. Eu não vou permitir que as cartas morram !  
- Cartas Sakura, abandonem as suas velhas formas e transformem-se para servirem ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Flecha ! Flor ! Borracha ! Bolhas ! Onda ! Libra ! Através ! Trovão !  
- Pare já !  
- Papai ?!  
- Você está pensando o quê ??? Você quer se matar ???  
- Papai... Eu só queria salvar as cartas.  
- Olhe o que você fez e conserte o seu erro.  
A carta Trovão se remoia. Ela se libertou e saiu janela afora, para onde dava para se sentir perfeitamente a presença de Sakura.  
- Trovão, volte !  
- Vá atrás dela.  
- Tudo bem. Este é o meu dever !  
- Carta Sakura, abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Salto !  
- Tchauzinho !  
- Kerberus, vá atrás dela !  
- Eu já tô indo !  
- Vem logo, Kero !  
A carta parou em cima da escola.  
- Lita !!  
Nanaka, Kha e Tellu chegaram. Yue chegou logo em seguida.  
- Trovão está atacando ! Protejam-se !  
- Carta Sakura, abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Escudo !  
- Isso vai proteger vocês. Mas agora eu devo atacar !  
- Espere. Deixe-me atacar para ver.  
Yue sai do escudo e lança farpas de gelo. Mas de nada adianta. Trovão ataca Yue, mas Kerberus o protege.  
- Voltem já para cá !!!  
- Calma, já entramos.  
- Eu já disse que EU vou atacar. Fiquem aqui !!!!!  
- Lita !  
- Acalme-se, Kha. Eu voltarei.  
Kha rouba um beijo de Lita e ela vai lutar. O Escudo está começando a querer rachar.  
- Carta Sakura, abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Tempestade !  
Lita e a carta começam a dividir poder (tipo Gohan e Cell no Torneio de Cell, mas sem a mesma intensidade). Tempestade não agüenta e Trovão ataca furiosamente Lita, que se defende com o seu báculo. Eles voltam a dividir poder, mas Lita não viu Trovão atacar.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
O grito não foi de Lita; foi de Nanaka. Nanaka percebeu que Lita não tinha visto o ataque e se jogou na frente dela.  
- Viu o que você fez, Trovão ? Agora você me paga !!!!!  
A fúria da Tempestade aumentou muito, e Trovão retornou a sua forma carta.  
- Nanaka ! Nanaka, acorde !!!  
Nas sombras, três pessoas se erguem.  
- Nanaka...Como você foi tola. Não ia acontecer nada com Lita. Mas agora você pode morrer. Você só tem mais 2 minutos de vida. E onde está "a pessoa que veio com a missão de me ajudar" ? Ela está morrendo, idiota !!!! Apareça !!!!  
Mas ninguém apareceu.  
- Nanaka !!! Acorde !!!!  
- Os batimentos dela estão desregulados.  
- A respiração também.  
- Nanaka !!!! Abra os seus olhos e diga que está tudo bem !!!!!  
Nas sombras há desespero.  
- Onde estás ??? Apareça !!!! A menina está morrendo !!!  
- Calma, eu cheguei. Não disse que não se importava com as conseqüências ??  
- E você não disse que sabia que era mentira ??? Mas agora não temos tempo. Nanaka só tem 1 minuto de vida !!!!  
- Agora eu entrarei em ação.  
Onde estava Nanaka e os outros pôde ser escutada uma música. E junto com ela também pôde ser sentida a presença de Clow.  
- É a presença de Clow !  
- Silêncio, Lita. Vamos ouvir a canção.

_Abra seus olhos, garota  
Já está na hora de acordar  
Você não deve morrer ainda  
A felicidade está no seu caminho  
E seus amigos te amam demais  
Para quê deixar todo mundo triste ?  
Para que tudo viva na mais plena felicidade  
Você deve fazer uma única coisa  
Se quiseres viver seu lindo futuro  
Então abra os seus olhos, garota_

Lentamente, Nanaka foi abrindo os olhos. Todos a abraçaram fervorosamente.  
- Finalmente você apareceu. Pensei que você ia deixar a menina morrer.  
- Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Agora vamos.  
Lita e o pessoal.  
- A presença de Clow...  
- Calma Yue. Vou perguntar ao meu pai sobre isso. Agora é melhor irmos.  
- Tchau !  
"Por que será que Eriol cantou uma música ? Isso não faz parte da magia dele..."  
- E não faz mesmo.  
- O quê ? Não foi você papai ?  
- Não fui eu. Sua mãe está de prova.  
- É mesmo Kha. Seu pai esteve comigo o tempo todo.  
- E agora o resto do pessoal deve estar surpreso como você.

Quem será que está usando os poderes de Clow ? E as outras sombras, quem são ? Muitas perguntas ficam no ar agora.

PS.: Pela terceira vez, se alguém souber alguma coisa sobre a poesia que o Shinta recitou para Lita (eu tenho a poesia sem nome, autor e nem sei se tá completa) me comuniquem urgentemente !!!!

Chibiusa-chan ^.^


	10. Um Gato Misterioso

_Esta é a continuação do fic O novo aluno. Espero que gostem da história. Por favor, não hesitem em mandar suas opiniões para chibiusa-chan@bol.com.br e reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante !_  
  
  
  


É uma manhã linda em Tomoeda. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos olha pela janela de seu quarto e a brisa calma da manhã bate em seu rosto. Um gato dourado observa tudo da porta da casa.  
"Que gato estranho, mas é tão lindinho ! Hoje é meu aniversário !!! - Lita dá aquela risadinha típica de anime - O que será que eu vou comer hoje de especial ???"  
- Lita, você já tá acordada ?  
- Ah, Kero. Tô sim, você não tá vendo ???  
- Já começou... Mas hoje eu não vou me zangar porque é um dia muito especial !!!!  
"Ele se lembrou !!!"  
- Hoje é o dia em que o Shaoran me prometeu muitos doces !!!!!  
*^.^  
- MAS É SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO ????  
- Que eu me lembre só, por quê ???  
- Deixa pra lá...  
Lita desce as escadas e encontra o seu pai na cozinha.  
- Bom dia papai !  
- Bom dia minha filha ! Hoje preparei o seu café da manhã favorito !  
- Ah, papai, não precisava se incomodar...  
- Mas eu sei que hoje é um dia especial.  
- Papai...  
- Hoje é o dia em que a Tomoyo vai me pagar, portanto eu posso fazer uma mesa mais farta hoje !!!  
* - . -  
Lita sai de casa patinando igual a sua mãe. O gato dourado vê tudo de cima de uma cerejeira.  
"Por que eles não se lembraram do meu aniversário ? Será que eu não sou importante para eles ?"  
Em cima de uma casa, alguém diz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto :  
- Vou lhe provar o quanto você é especial...

- Bom dia pessoal !  
- Bom dia Lita !!! Chegou cedo hoje, não foi ???  
- Foi sim, Sae.  
"Eu esqueci de apresentar a Sae. Vocês já devem tê-la visto antes. O nome dela é Sae Mihara, e ela é filha de nada mais nada menos que Chiharo Mihara e Takashi Yamazaki !!! Ela possui os cabelos da mesma cor da mãe, porém curtos e seus olhos são da cor dos do pai. Ah, ela não conta história que nem o pai não. Nisso, segundo a própria mãe dela, ela teve a sorte de não puxar ao pai. Ela adora gatos e tem cada um lindo !!!".  
- Sabe Lita, hoje é um dia muito especial...  
"Ela lembrou ! Ela lembrou !"  
- ... Hoje eu e o Takeo fazemos 2 semanas de namoro !  
- . -  
- Oi amor !  
- Oi Takeo !!!  
- Bom dia Lita !  
- Bom dia...  
"Eu também esqueci de apresentar o Takeo, se bem que vocês já o viram. Ele é Takeo Sasaki, filho da Rika com o Terada !!!! Ele é muito inteligente e faz pouco tempo que namora a Sae."  
- Bom dia !!!  
- Olá Tellu e Nanaka !!! Nanaka, você já se recuperou de tudo o que aconteceu ontem ?  
- Já sim...  
- ... E eu sei que nós todos estamos perplexos pelo fato de meu pai nada ter a ver com a presença de Clow que sentimos ontem à noite.  
- Kha !  
- Olá.  
- O que houve ???  
- Nada não.  
Kha dá um selinho em sua namorada.  
"Kha está diferente comigo... Ele está muito frio."  
- Khazinho !!!!  
- Iset ?!  
- Bom dia a todos !  
- Bom dia Mimete !  
- Iset, pare de se pendurar em mim... Eu não gosto e não quero.  
Iset sorriu maliciosamente, olhou para Mimete e deu um beijo na bochecha de Kha. Este ficou meio avermelhado, despertando os ciúmes de Lita.  
- Eu não deveria, mas vou parar.  
- ???  
- Esquece...  
- Bom dia !  
- Shinta !!!!  
O garoto aparece bem atrás de Lita e dá um beijo na face da garota, que a faz ficar vermelha. Kha simplesmente não liga, pois está muito interessado na conversa de Mimete.  
- Bom dia alunos !!!  
- Bom dia profª. Mizuki !  
- E um bom dia especial para você ! - Mizuki sussurra no ouvido de Lita.  
Lita olha pela janela. O gato está em cima do portão de ferro do colégio, observando-a.  
"Está um dia tão lindo... Mas o vento está soprando muito forte e está derrubando muitas pétalas de cerejeira no chão... Por falar em cerejeira, nunca mais a minha mãe falou comigo... Mas é aquele gato de novo ! Parece até que ele tá me seguindo..."  
- Lita ! Lita !  
- AAAAAHHH !  
- Calma ! Sou eu, Mimete. Você não vai para o recreio ?  
- Ah, vou sim.  
No recreio eles sentaram numa roda. A ordem era : Lita, Kha, Iset, Nanaka, Mimete, Tellu e Shinta. Sae e Takeo foram para outro lugar. Lita conversava muito e todos riam bastante. O vento soprava forte e o gato continuava observando-os. Toca o sinal para a aula.  
"Agora eu percebo o valor que eu tenho... Ninguém ao menos me deu parabéns... Nem o Kha !!!"  
O vento soprava, mas ele dizia uma coisa que apenas Lita conseguia entender, e muito bem :  
- Acalme-se e verás que tudo vai ficar bem.  
Ao procurar o dono de tão doce voz, Lita encontrou a profª. Mizuki sentada num banco, a observando e o gato dourado na árvore logo acima dela.  
No caminho de casa, ao fim das aulas, Lita parou no Parque Pingüim para pensar um pouco. Queria refletir, principalmente, sobre os novos acontecimentos em Tomoeda e queria também, mais que tudo, rever a sua mãe. Foi quando, de repente, ela viu Tomoyo indo na direção do parque, mas ela não a tinha visto. E um enorme monstro de areia surgiu detrás dela.  
- Cuidado tia Tomoyo !!!!!  
- Hã ? Lita ?!  
- Atrás de você !  
Tomoyo se voltou para ver o que era, mas tarde demais. O monstro agarrou Tomoyo e a afundou debaixo da areia. O vento soprava cantando para apenas Lita ouvir.

_Vamos logo, menininha  
Não fique aí paradinha  
Em apuros está a sua titia  
Então venha ajudá-la_

_Mais cinco minutos ela terá  
Quando eu terminar de cantar  
Caso contrário, minha queridinha,  
A sua bela tia morrerá_

"A canção parou. Isto significa que eu tenho mais 5 minutos para salvar a Tomoyo. A música daqui a pouco começará a cantar em contagem regressiva. Preciso me apressar. Mas o que eu faço para resgatá-la ? Se ao menos o monstro ficasse quieto... Ele é feito de areia... Já sei !"  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Cartas criadas por Sakura abandonem as suas velhas formas e transformem-se para servirem a sua nova dona. Em nome de Lita ! Água ! Congelar !  
"A areia está petrificada. Mas agora eu tenho que tirar a Tomoyo de lá ! Só faltam 2 minutos !!!!"  
- Espada !  
Lita retirou uma enorme pedra que continha Tomoyo dentro dela, assustada. Ela quebrou a pedra e Tomoyo caiu no chão, inconsciente. Lita retirou a pedra com o monstro e o retalhou lá dentro do gelo, quebrando o encanto. A presença de Clow agora pode ser sentida, mas é Eriol que vem em busca de Tomoyo, fazendo-a acordar.  
- Tomoyo ! Você está bem ?  
- Estou sim, Eriol. Obrigada Lita por me salvar ! ^.^  
- Não foi mais que a minha obrigação !  
- Nós estávamos indo até a sua casa. Você não vai para lá ?  
- Vou sim.  
"Eu retirei ela de lá no último minuto !"  
Eriol e Tomoyo iam à frente e Lita estava bem longe deles. Do Parque até a casa de Lita eram 6 minutos a pé. Eles entraram na casa e, depois de 1 minuto, Lita entrou também. Ela tinha uma aparência arrasada.  
- Mas que coisa ! Deixaram tudo escuro !  
Lita acendeu a luz.  
- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA !!!!!!  
- Eu não acredito !!! Eu caí no truque mais velho de aniversário !  
- Você realmente achou que a gente ia esquecer, filha ?  
- Quem sabe, aqui é todo mundo meio doido mesmo ! Mas cadê o Kero ?  
Shaoran gelou com a pergunta.  
- Lita, quem é Kero ?  
- Iset ?! Mimete ?! Shinta ?! Sae ?! Takeo ?!  
- Quem é Kero ?  
- É o meu bichinho de pelúcia... *^.^  
- Ah, tá...  
- Faz muito tempo que vocês 5 chegaram ?  
- Faz uns cinco minutos, por quê ?  
- Nada não, Sae, nada não...  
"Estranho... Faz cinco minutos que eu enfrentei a presença da minha mãe e eles chegaram faz exatamente 5 minutos... Aí tem..."  
Lita não sabia, mas estava no caminho certo para desvendar o mistério da pessoa que utilizava a presença da sua mãe. E o gato dourado observava toda a festa da janela da cozinha.  
  


A manhã estava fria, apesar de estarem em plena primavera. Era domingo, e eles não tinham aula. Lita conversava ao telefone com Iset (é isso mesmo ! Iset !)  
- Iset, você tem certeza que não quer sair hoje com a gente ?  
- Bem, já que você insiste, eu vou.  
- Eu não acredito que há 10 minutos que você tá fazendo doce, Iset ! Telefone custa dinheiro !  
- Calma, calma. Não se preocupa que eu ligo pra Mimete, assim você já economiza telefone ! Mas onde a gente se encontra ?  
- Que tal no torii do Templo Tsukimine ? (Nota Cultural : Torii é o nome do portal dos templos xintoístas, feito de madeira, geralmente. Trocando em miúdos, é aquela enorme "porta" na frente do templo)  
- Que lugar para se encontrar ! Na porta de um templo ! Mas tudo bem. Nos vemos hoje às...  
- ...14 horas.  
- OK ! Tchau !  
- Tchauzinho !  
Pan  
- Ainda bem que ela vai ligar para Mimete. E a Tellu vai ligar para a Sae, e esta última para Takeo. Agora só falta o Shinta.  
- E vejo que você deixou este moleque por último, hein ?  
- Kero ! Eu sou namorada do Kha, esqueceu ?  
- Ah, quer dizer que você não gosta mais dele, hein ?  
- Pára de colocar palavras na minha boca !!! Eu amo o Kha !!! Mas agora eu vou ligar pro Shinta. ^.^  
Tan - Pan - Pan - Pan - Pan - Pan - Pan - Pan / Tun-dun - Tun-dun  
- Alô ?  
- Alô ! Shinta ?  
- É sim, quem é ?  
- É Lita !  
- Oi Lita, tudo bem com você ?  
- Tudo, obrigada. Shinta, você quer sair com a gente hoje ?  
- Seria um prazer !  
- Maravilha !  
- Para onde vamos ?  
- Nós vamos até o Shopping, em Tokyo.  
- OK. A que horas nos encontramos e aonde ?  
- Às 14 horas, no torii do Templo Tsukimine.  
- Estarei lá. Tchau !  
- Tchauzinho !  
Pan  
- Eu vou tomar um banhinho ! Eu vou tomar um banhinho !  
- Ela é igualzinha a mãe... Não tem mais jeito. Assim ela me deixa com saudades... Sakura...  
Às 14:30, estavam no torii Kha, Tellu, Nanaka, Iset, Mimete e Shinta, (Sae e Takeo resolveram não ir, por motivos de força maior até o momento desconhecidos), mas nenhum sinal de Lita, até que ela aparece na esquina. E aquele mesmo gato dourado estava em cima do torii.  
- Oi !  
- Finalmente ! Você nos fez esperar meia hora !  
- Ah, Kha...  
Ele beija a namorada.  
- Vamos ?  
- Já não era sem tempo ! O próximo trem sai daqui a 10 minutos. Precisamos correr !  
Ventava muito, não só em Tomoeda, mas em todos os lugares em que Lita passava. E a impressão que Lita tinha era de ver o misterioso gato dourado em todos os lugares, mas ele não estava lá.  
O gato continuava parado no torii e Kero se aproximou.  
- Quem é você ? Eu sei que você anda espionando a gente !  
- Miau ?  
- Miau, miau. Miau o quê ! Eu sei que você fala muito bem !  
- Miau, miau, miau ? Miau, miau, miau !  
O gato fugiu velozmente do torii e Kero não conseguiu acompanhá-lo.  
Os garotos entraram no Shopping de Tokyo. Logo de cara, Iset entrou numa loja de bijuterias e todas as meninas a acompanharam. Shinta e Kha ficaram do lado de fora. Lita se encantou com um anel-pulseira (como os da Jade, mas não tão espalhafatoso. Era de pingentes de sol, lua e estrela, bem simples. Por que será ???)  
- Ai, ai, ai ! Este anel-pulseira é tão lindo, mas é bem carinho por ser tão simples... É uma pena.  
- Ei, meninas ! Vamos andando !  
- Tá bom, Kha !  
Eles continuaram andando e entraram numa loja que era do agrado de todos : uma loja de cd's. Cada um ficou escutando um cd de seu agrado. Depois foram andando até uma loja de departamentos, onde se separaram. Shinta e Kha voltaram para a loja de bijuterias. Iset e Lita continuaram na loja e Lita comprou um kit para fazer ursinhos de pelúcia. Nanaka, Mimete e Tellu foram lanchar, pois Nanaka não se agüentava de tanta fome. Quando se reencontraram, já era hora de ir embora. Mas, surpresa !  
- O que é isso, Kha ?  
- Ah, isso é pra você.  
- Pra mim ?  
- Claro, e pra quem mais seria ? Pro Shinta é que não é !  
- Ah, seu bobo. Mas Kha ! É aquele anel-pulseira que eu adorei !  
- Eu vi que você tinha gostado tanto dele e, como você não comprou, quem acabou comprando fui eu...  
- Obrigada ! ^.^ - Lita beija Kha apaixonadamente.  
- Shinta, o que é isso ?  
- Você quer saber o que é isso, Iset ? Pois vou lhe dizer : gostaria de dar isso a Mimete, como desculpas por desentendimentos e mágoas passadas, se é que você me entende.  
- Mágoas ? - Lita estava com a cabeça cheia de interrogações.  
- Obrigada Shinta. Eu não tenho do que lhe desculpar, na verdade deveria ser ao contrário. Mas eu aceito o seu presente. - ao abrir era um lindo pingente em forma de lua que ela pediu para que ele colocasse em sua corrente.  
- Eu escolhi este porque acho que combina perfeitamente com você.  
- Obrigada mais uma vez. Ah, Lita, qualquer dia desses a gente explica a você esta história.  
- Ah, tá.  
No retorno para casa, já em Tomoeda, algo estranho acontece. Enquanto vão caminhando, o pessoal vai desaparecendo, a começar por Iset e Shinta, depois Mimete e Nanaka e por fim Kha e Tellu.  
- Mas o que é isso ? Eu sinto a presença da minha mãe !  
Nas sombras, um homem e uma mulher conversam :  
- Olha só que vem chegando !  
- Ora, ora se não são eles !  
- Cadê seus dois amigos ?  
- Não vieram hoje, preferiram descansar  
Imediatamente alguém vem em auxílio de Lita mandada por Eriol. Era Ruby Moon.  
- Eriol disse que você ia precisar de mim.  
- Ah Ruby Moon ! Você chegou em excelente hora !  
- Não precisa me explicar, eu vi o que aconteceu.  
- E eu também.  
- Yue ! Maravilha, agora tenho dois ajudantes. Mas o que eu faço ?  
- Já tentou molhá-los para tentar ver onde eles estão ?  
- Boa idéia, Ruby !  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta Lita, precisamos de suas virtudes. Tente molhar algo sólido que para nós é invisível. Água !  
Água tentou achar algo na área em que os garotos sumiram, mas nada de revelá-los.  
- Não deu certo ! E agora ?  
- Vamos pensar um pouco. Não adianta ficarmos nervosos.  
- Lita, concentre-se no local de onde estás sentindo a presença de sua mãe.  
- Tá, Yue. A presença vem... A presença vem... Ela vem daquela água ! "Onde está aquele maldito gato dourado..."  
- Na água ?! Essa eu nunca ia adivinhar... Mas tá bom. Vamos Yue ?  
Ruby Moon e Yue combinam seus ataques em direção à água, pensando que iam encontrar algum monstro, mas nada aconteceu. O gato ficou com uma expressão séria. As farpas acabaram se voltando contra Ruby e, quando ia acertá-la em cheio, Yue se jogou na frente e as farpas atravessaram a sua asa esquerda (dá pra imaginar o Yue se jogando pra salvar a Ruby ???).  
- Yue !!!!!!!!!!!  
- Eu, eu estou bem. Lita, e, e, evapore aquela água. Rápido !  
- Está bem !  
- Carta criada por Sakura abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir a sua nova dona. Em nome de Lita ! Fogo !  
À medida que a água ia sendo evaporada, a presença diminuía. Para evitar confusões, Yue e Ruby Moon voltaram a ser Yukito e Nakuru. Quando a água se evaporou por completo, todos apareceram. E o gato saiu do local.  
- O que houve ?  
- Calma Iset. Está tudo bem. E como você é curiosa ! Sempre quer saber de tudo !!!  
- Mas é claro ! Eu tenho de estar muitíssimo bem informada !!!  
Todos riram.  
- Yukito e Nakuru, o que fazem por aqui ?  
- Nós estávamos passando e vimos vocês. Viemos acompanhá-los.  
- Kha, a sua mãe está muito preocupada com você. Olhe que horas são ! Você vai levar um puxão de orelha daqueles...  
- Tá, Naki. Vamos logo que eu quero uma bronca menor. Tchau pra vocês!  
- Tchau Kha !  
- Lita, venha comigo. Seu pai está também muito preocupado.  
- Certo Yukito. Tchau pessoal !  
- Shinta, Iset e Mimete, querem que eu leve vocês para casa ?  
- Não precisa não. Deixa que eu levo as duas damas a salvo para casa.  
- Tudo bem então. Vem Nanaka ! Tchau !  
- Tchau !  
Ao chegar em casa, Lita encontra um Shaoran preocupado e um Touya enciumado (estavam com saudades dele ???)  
- Lita ! Onde você esteve este tempo todo ?  
- Calma pai.  
- Eu aposto que você tava junto com aquele moleque do Kha, não é ? Sua mãe era do mesmo jeito com este ex-moleque aqui !  
- Touya, você não muda mesmo...  
- Cala boca, Yuke.  
- Calma, eu posso explicar. Lita descanse um pouco.  
- Eu tô é com fome !  
Lita estava fazendo um lanchinho exausta na cadeira enquanto Yukito contava o relato sobre o ocorrido agora a pouco. O gato dourado estava passando em cima do muro, mas ninguém o viu.  
- Então foi isso... Mas que maneira mais estranha que a pessoa que está usando os poderes da minha irmãzinha usou para fazer os outros desaparecer... Sem contar no vento que sempre sopra forte e até canta !  
- É mesmo... Eu tenho que concordar com você.  
Yukito e Lita começaram a ver se Shaoran estava com febre.  
- Sai daqui ! Eu tenho que concordar com ele pelo menos uma vez na vida!!!!  
- Bem, esta realmente não é a primeira vez que você concorda comigo...  
- E você também já concordou comigo !  
- Yukito, quem é pior : meu pai e o Kero ou meu pai e o tio Touya ?  
- Vai saber...  
E assim terminou a noite, com uma "discussão" entre Touya e Shaoran, até que eles finalmente se cansaram e Touya e Yukito se foram.  
- Tchau tio Touya ! Tchau Yukito ! Voltem logo !  
- Se cuida Lita ! E vê se fica longe daquele moleque !  
- Tchau ! *^.^  
  


Passou um mês desde aqueles acontecimentos e Lita já havia transformado mais cartas (Silêncio, Canção, Disparo, Doce, Criatividade, Troca, Brilho, Movimento, Voz e Nuvem). Ela agora já não sofria mais de sono após as transformações. Sobre o kit para costura de ursinhos, este é o tema tratado agora.  
- Lita, faz um mês que você comprou esta caixa e só agora vai abri-la ?  
- E o que é que tem, Kero ?  
- Nada demais, só achei o fato curioso.  
- Bem, as instruções parecem bem simples. Acho que vou costurá-lo sem mais problemas...  
- Lembro-me do dia em que Sakura comprou um kit igual a esse e ela não acertava costurar, embora tivesse dito a mesma coisa no começo.  
- E o que aconteceu ?  
- Ai, Lita ! Você já deveria saber ! Ela terminou o urso com a ajuda de Eriol e foi entregar para o Yukito, mas eu me lembro que houve um problema na hora da entrega, só não me lembro o que era...  
- Agora eu tô me lembrando desta história, mas também não lembro o que era...  
- Eu não sei pra quê demorar tanto fazendo um urso se você já sabe para quem vai dar...  
- Bem, eu acho que esse é o problema.  
- O quê ?!  
- No dia em que eu comprei o kit, tinha certeza para quem dar, mas hoje eu não tenho tanta certeza.  
- Seus sentimentos mudaram ?  
- Acho que não é bem isso. Ao meu ver, Kha não gosta mais tanto de mim quanto antes... Acho que ele finalmente encerrou sua confusão sentimental, embora eu tivesse esperanças de que ela tivesse se encerrado no dia em que começamos a namorar.  
- E quem você acha que Kha está se apaixonando e em breve acabará o namoro ?  
- Ai, não fala assim Kero...  
- Mas foi você mesma quem disse. E não adianta chorar ! Ninguém merece uma lágrima sua !  
- Todos os meus amigos merecem, no mínimo, uma lágrima minha.  
- Oh, Lita !  
- Oh, Kero !  
Os dois se abraçam.  
- Sim, mas responda a minha pergunta.  
Lita jogou kero com tudo na escrivaninha. O gato dourado já observava tudo, a muito tempo, da janela, mas não o viram.  
- Ai, essa doeu...  
- Eu acho que ele decidiu pela Nanaka. Eu já devia ter me preparado. Eu sempre soube que Kha era meio confuso e o aceitei assim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer...  
- Não chore ! Ainda não acabou ! E ele não disse nada a você sobre isso, não foi ? Pode ser só impressão sua. Aproveite a juventude, Lita ! Você merece !  
- Obrigada pelo conselho, Kero ! Agora vou costurar o meu ursinho ! ^.^  
Lita estava usando o anel-pulseira que Kha lhe deu, principalmente por um motivo do qual ainda não relatei : numa de suas batalhas, a chave-báculo entrou no anel-pulseira. Agora basta Lita pensar nele e ele aparece (feito Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth). Se alguém notou, o anel-pulseira tinha pingentes de sol, lua e estrela, exatamente os três elementos da chave-báculo de Lita.  
- Olha o meu ursinho Kero !  
- Sem dúvida está bem melhor do que o primeiro da Sakura. Está perfeito ! Quem diria que o moleque sabia costurar tão bem e este dom passou para filha. Algo de útil ele fez !  
- Algo ? E eu sou objeto, é ?  
- Calma, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...  
- Eu sei ! Só tava brincando !  
- Ufa !  
Um vento forte começou a soprar da janela do quarto de Lita. E o gato sumiu. Quando ela desceu as escadas para mostrar o ursinho a seu pai, este caiu no chão.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
O grito era de Lita; mas era Shaoran que estava petrificado.  
- O que foi que houve aqui ?  
- Olha pro meu pai, Kero !  
- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ele virou pedra mesmo !!!!!  
Lita apanhou o ursinho e o colocou em cima da mesa.  
- Sinto a presença da minha mãe.  
- E a chave para este encantamento está na estátua do Shaoran.  
- Tia Mei Ling ?  
- Sim ! Shaoran está em perigo e eu vim ajudá-lo !  
- Desculpa, Lita. Mas você sabe como é a minha mãe...  
- Tudo bem, Nanaka.  
Passado alguns instantes pensando...  
- E se a gente quebrar a estátua ?  
- Shaoran morreria.  
- Isola Kero !  
- Ué, eu só disse a verdade !  
- A pedra enfraquece com a água, não é ?  
- Aonde você viu isso, tia Mei Ling ?  
- Eu estava assistindo a um anime aí, agora o nome não vem ao caso, em que, nas batalhas, a pedra perdia para água. (o anime é Pokémon, só não quis citar na fala do personagem...)  
- Bem, podemos tentar.  
Lita se concentrou e a chave-báculo saiu do anel-pulseira.  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta criada por Sakura abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir a sua nova dona. Em nome de Lita ! Chuva !  
A Chuva molhou a pedra, que voltou a ganhar vida.  
- Shaoran !  
- Mei Ling ?!  
- Deixa que eu te explico...  
Mei Ling e Shaoran ficaram conversando e Lita e Nanaka subiram.  
- Esse foi o ursinho que você fez com o kit ?  
- Foi sim.  
- E vai dá quando pro Kha ?  
- Eu não sei ainda... Preciso ter certeza de uma coisa.  
- Do quê ?  
- Não sei direito, mas algo me diz que devo esperar até o fim das transformações de cartas para decidir o dono do meu ursinho. Até lá muitas reviravoltas podem acontecer...  
- Nanaka ! Vamos, já tá tarde !  
- Tudo bem !  
Nanaka e Mei Ling foram embora.  
- Papai, olha o urso que eu terminei !  
- Está lindo ! Eu não vou perguntá-lo quando você vai dar ele pro Kha, porque já escutei a resposta da sua boca. Não sei como, mas senti que o vento trouxe as suas palavras ao meu ouvido, somente ao meu ouvido. É estranho, mas aconteceu comigo o que de vez em quando acontece com você. Mas acho que você deve deitar agora.  
- Tudo bem. Mas acho que vou ter uma premonição esta noite.  
- Lita, você quer usar...  
- ...Quero usar Sonho, papai.  
- Kero deve orientá-la melhor, mas não vejo nenhum mal nisso. Boa noite e tenha bons sonhos !  
- Boa noite.  
Lita subiu as escadas correndo.  
- Kero, eu quero usar Sonho para ter uma premonição esta noite.  
- Mas pode ser perigoso !  
- Mas eu quero ! E isso pode ajudar a esclarecermos muita coisa.  
- Tudo bem.  
A chave-báculo saiu do anel-pulseira.  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta criada por Sakura abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir a sua nova dona. Em nome de Lita ! Sonho !  
Uma luz dourada envolveu Lita e ela caiu na cama, tendo profundos sonhos. O gato estava na janela e parecia ver todos os sonhos de Lita.

"Onde eu estou ? Me sinto tão só... Ali está o Kha. Mas por que ele foge de mim ? Ei, eu estou no Templo Tsukimine... Mas o que eu tô fazendo aqui ? E por que tá todo mundo me olhando ? Me sinto tão só... Ei, espera aí. Tem 4 pessoas em cima do torii. Quem são elas ? Sinto que as conheço muito bem, mas não sei dizer quem são..."  
- Ah!  
- Lita, o que foi ? Com que você sonhou ? Você está bem ?  
- Ai, Kero. A pessoa mal acorda no meio da noite e você vem com um batalhão de perguntas !!! Eu sonhei que estava no Templo Tsukimine e todo mundo tava me olhando, mas eu me sentia tão só... Daí tinham 4 pessoas em cima do torii. Eu as conheço, mas não pude ver os seus rostos, pois tava muito escuro lá em cima.  
- Que premonição mais estranha... E o mais estranho realmente é você se sentir tão sozinha lá...  
- Eu também não entendi, mas isto deve ter algum significado...  
- Mas é claro que tem. Cabe a nós descobrir qual é.  
Lita pegou o livro para guardar a carta e se espantou : Apenas 4 cartas eram Sakura; as outras haviam se transformado por si só ou sabe lá porquê.  
  
  


Chibiusa-chan ^.^


	11. Nesta Cidade Distante

_Bem pessoal finalmente à saga de Lita chegou ao fim. Espero sinceramente que gostem do desfecho da história e eu não sei quando farei um fic tão "grande" como esta saga, mas estarei escrevendo fics pequenos até uma grande idéia surgir. Eu estava esperando justamente o fim deste fic para poder escrever vários outros pequenos que já tinha em mente. Vou fazer isso até que mais uma trabalhosa idéia me acometa. E não se esqueçam que o meu e-mail é ! Espero receber e-mail's de sugestões e críticas ! E também reviews !_

Lita ainda estava muito atordoada pelo fato de que as cartas se transformaram sozinhas, apenas 4 não : Alada, Retorno, Luz e Escuridão. Era tudo muito estranho e ela queria respostas. Mas tinha de ir a escola.  
Ao chegar na escola, Kha chamou-a para conversar.  
- Lita, eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa.  
- Eu já sei o que é. Você vai terminar o seu namoro comigo.  
- Exatamente. Eu queria que você compreendesse e não ficasse magoada comigo.  
- Eu não vou ficar magoada, mas eu quero uma última coisa.  
- O quê ?  
Lita puxou Kha e lhe deu um beijo. Depois sussurrou perto da boca dele.  
- Seja feliz com a Nanaka.  
E se virou.  
- Mas não é ela quem eu amo.  
- E quem é ?  
- Acho melhor que você saiba em outra oportunidade.  
O resto do dia pareceu sem graça para Lita. Não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Tão grande era seu desanimo que Shaoran sentiu e foi buscá-la no colégio. Lita estava fraca. Ela entrou no quarto.  
- Kero, eu tomei uma decisão.  
- O que foi ?  
- Eu vou usar a carta Retorno.  
- Para quê ? É muito perigoso usar Retorno ! Ainda mais você fraca desse jeito !  
- Eu sei, mas preciso encontrar muitas respostas. Não vou falar com a minha mãe, mas eu quero voltar até a noite em que eu usei a carta Sonho.  
- Se seu pai aprovar, você utiliza.  
- Eu aprovo. - Shaoran entra no quarto.  
- Obrigada papai.  
Lita avisou a Kha, Tellu e Nanaka o que iria fazer no dia seguinte e lá estavam todos na hora referida, em frente ao templo.  
- Lita, tome cuidado. Isso pode ser perigoso.  
- Não se preocupem. Eu voltarei sã e salva. Agora devo ir.  
Lita se concentrou e a chave-báculo saiu do anel-pulseira.  
- Chave que guarda o poder do cosmos, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Lita que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se !  
- Carta criada por Sakura, abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Retorno !  
Lita entrou dentro da árvore, mas o que viu não ajudou em nada no que queria. No templo, Kerberus, Spinel Sun, Yue e Ruby Moon chegaram para ajudar Lita caso fosse necessário. Depois de algum tempo, Lita saiu de dentro da árvore.  
- E aí ? O que foi que você viu ?  
- Nada demais, Kero. Nada que pudesse responder ao menos uma de nossas perguntas.  
- Tudo foi desperdiçado...  
- Nem tudo. - diz uma voz diferente. Ao olharem para cima do torii para ver de quem era essa voz...  
- Iset !  
- Exatamente.  
Iset vestia a roupa que Sakura usou no dia do Juízo Final.  
- Olá pessoal !  
- Mimete !  
- Miau, miau.  
- E aquele gato dourado !  
Mimete e o gato subiram até o torii.  
- Voltem a sua forma natural : Luna, Apolo !  
Luna tinha cabelos dourados e asas de um prata profundo. Apolo virou uma enorme pantera dourada, de olhar penetrante.  
- Eu não sou um gato maldito...  
- Nesta vida fui incumbida dos poderes de Sakura, assim que ela morreu.  
- E nesta vida - diz Shinta, que acabou de chegar com a roupa de Eriol - foi dada a mim a missão de assumir os poderes do mago Clow.  
- Carta criada por Sakura, abandone a sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Alada !  
Lita tentou se aproximar deles para conversar, mas uma barreira a jogou longe, embaixo da árvore.Yue e Ruby começaram a lutar contra Luna e Kero e Suppi, contra Apolo.  
- Sinto-me tão só... Sinto-me tão só...  
- Lita, o que houve ?  
- Lita - diz Iset - concentre-se no dia e na hora em que você começou a sentir-se tão só e verá um dos motivos...  
Lita fez o que lhe foi mandado. Foi desde o dia em que Kha disse que não queria mais namorá-la. Ela se sentia tão só... Uma luz saiu de dentro de Lita e uma carta apareceu : Solidão. (para quem não se lembra desta carta, releia o começo do primeiro fic desta séria, O Ciclo do Livro Clow).  
- Então era esse o principal motivo de eu me sentir tão só... Agora já não tenho mais isso !  
- Cartas criadas por Sakura, abandonem as suas velhas formas e transformem-se para servirem ao seu novo dono. Em nome de Lita ! Luz ! Escuridão !  
As duas cartas foram transformadas sem maiores problemas.  
- Lita, ainda falta uma carta...  
- Uma carta ?  
- Sim - continua Iset - Mas por esta eu não posso fazer nada. Concentre-se.  
Lita pensava em tudo, mas não conseguia se lembrar de que carta de tratava.  
- Agora você vai saber que carta é !  
Iset jogou um raio em Lita e a garota começou a sentir dor. Os guardiões nada puderam fazer para evitar isso devido a Luna e Apolo.  
Ela fechou bem os olhos, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era a cara de Shinta sorrindo para ela. Então ela sussurrou :  
- Eu o amo...  
E uma nova luz brilhou nela e dela saiu outra carta : Amor.  
- Mas é claro ! Como eu poderia esquecer de tamanha carta !  
- Finalmente ! Acabou, Lita. Acabou.  
E assim os 4 desapareceram. Todos abraçaram Lita e agora as novas cartas começaram a flutuar em volta da garota e se recolheram na mão dela.  
- Mas eu ainda quero respostas. E vou consegui-las amanhã. Vocês vão comigo ?  
- Vamos sim.  
No outro dia, Lita e cia. se dirigiram para a casa de Iset e forma recebidos com uma grande festa.  
- Por favor, sentem-se !  
- Hã ?  
- Vamos !  
Então se sentaram. A ordem era a seguinte : Iset numa das pontas, seguida por Mimete, Nakuru, Yukito e Tellu de um lado e do outro por Kha, Lita, Nanaka e Shinta. Kero, Suppi e Apolo estavam em cima da mesa.  
- Bem, então vocês querem respostas para várias perguntas... Mas antes vamos contar uma pequena história. Eu e Mimete somos irmãs.  
- Irmãs !  
- Sim. Nossos pais se separaram e eu fiquei no Egito com o meu pai e Mimete foi para França com minha mãe. Depois de um tempo eu encontrei Apolo, pensando ser um gato como outro qualquer. Foi aí que ele me revelou que eu tinha poderes mágicos, assim como Mimete e disse ser também mágico, o que já foi comprovado por vocês. Papai morreu e nós fomos para a França, encontrar Mimete. É aí que o Shinta entra na história.  
- Shinta ! - Lita estava perplexa.  
- Sim. Lembra da poesia que eu te recitei. Era para Mimete. Eu morei um tempo na França e estudava na mesma sala que elas. Por isso que eu comprei o pingente como reconciliação pelo que tinha ocorrido naquela época. E se vocês não perceberam, o pingente era em lua - Mimete mostra o pingente - exatamente o astro regente dela.  
- E esse meu pingente - agora é a vez de Mimete - era uma dica surpreendente para vocês. Mas acho que o que vocês realmente não estão entendendo é como eu sou irmã de Iset e ao mesmo tempo não sou humana. Essa é fácil de explicar : eu sou humana.  
- Mas como, se nós dois não somos ? - Naki protesta.  
- Tenho uma coisa pertencente a vocês dois e preciso devolver. Quando entrei nesta missão, Sakura disse que era necessário que eu virasse outro ser temporariamente e me deu uma grande parte dos poderes de Yue e Ruby Moon e agora quero devolvê-los.  
Mimete se concentrou e duas luzas saíram dela : a prata foi para Yukito e a vermelha, para Naki.  
- E como vocês encontraram a minha mãe ?  
- Ela apareceu para mim e Mimete. Ela disse que a filha dela estava capturando as suas cartas e que precisaria da nossa ajuda. E que Shinta um dia se meteria no meio da confusão. Foi aí que viemos para o Japão para cumprir o que ela nos pediu tão carinhosamente. E te digo : Lita, você se parece demais com a sua mãe.  
- Obrigada.  
- E para finalizar a história : Sakura procurou o meu pai, pedindo permissão para que eu entrasse nesta história. E acho que vocês já ouviram falar dele. É Carlos Akinawa, que já tentou roubar as cartas de Sakura e ele é descendente de Clow.  
- Carlos ! Você é filho dele ! Pois você tem valor menino, seu pai não.  
- Obrigado Kero, mas meu pai mudou, e muito. Sakura fez isso como voto de confiança e perdão e meu pai autorizou. Conversei com Eriol muitas vezes para poder saber o que fazer, mas meus poderes são muito diferentes dos dele.  
- Iset, responda uma coisa : Por que, no dia em que eu usei a carta Sonho as outras cartas se transformaram sozinhas em cartas Lita ?  
- O poder que você tinha dentro de si era grande o suficiente para isso.  
- E por que Alada, Luz, Escuridão e Retorno não mudaram ?  
- Elas já haviam conversado com Sonho e sabiam que, para o futuro ser feliz, elas não poderiam ser transformadas naquela hora.  
- Mas eu queria saber uma coisa.  
- Diga-nos, Nanaka.  
- Por que, várias vezes em que vocês agiram com a presença de Sakura, vocês também sofriam com os ataques ?  
- Fazíamos isso para que vocês não desconfiassem de nada. Na verdade nós não estávamos sentindo dor, apenas era um encanto que fazia parecer real e espalhava a magia de Sakura pelo ar, para que vocês não identificassem de onde ela vinha.  
- E só mais uma coisinha : e por que foi criado um vínculo entre a chave-báculo e o anel-pulseira ?  
- Este anel-pulseira não é como outro qualquer. Foram Eriol e Sakura que o fizeram e ele é um artefato mágico. Estes pingentes são únicos no mundo e foram feitos exclusivamente para você. É provável que ele vire uma bijuteria comum quando você morrer e só ganhe poderes quando outra pessoa transformar as cartas, do mesmo jeito que você fez. E este era um dos papéis de Kha nisso tudo : fazer você capturar a carta do Amor, lhe ajudar no que fosse necessário, entregar-lhe o artefato mágico e fazer você transformar Solidão.  
- Obrigada ! .  
- Eu agora gostaria de falar uma coisa.  
- Kha ! "Finalmente ele vai revelar a nova menina de quem ele gosta..."  
- Iset, você gostaria de namorar comigo ?  
"Iset! Esta me pegou desprevenida..."  
- Aceito Kha. Agora, se você não se lembra, eu sempre tive razão. Alertei para vocês aproveitarem o tempo de namoro que tinham, pois isto não seria para sempre. Sem querer, Sakura teve de revelar isto para mim e Mimete. Mas tinha uma coisa que eu não sabia e me surpreendeu bastante, não é Shinta ?  
- Lita, você quer namorar comigo ?  
- Shinta ! Sim, eu quero.  
- Mas isso aqui tá virando namoro na TV, é ?  
- Ai, Kero ! Cala a boca ! - Lita enfiou um enorme pedaço de bolo na boca dele.

Muitos anos se passaram desde aquele dia. Shinta e Lita se casaram e tiveram um casal de gêmeos : Aiko e Kenshin. Aiko tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis e Kenshin era ruivo com olhos violeta. Iset e Kha também se casaram e tiveram uma linda menina : Nefertari. Ela tinha os cabelos muito negros e os olhos verde-azulados. Segundo a (falecida) avó, era encantadora. Tellu casou-se com Naruhito, filho de Yukito e Naki (é o que vocês estão lendo...) e Mimete casou-se com Anji Akinawa, irmão mais novo de Shinta. Nanaka não queria relações, mas não pôde resistir aos encantos de Mikai, filho de Touya e Mizuki. As crianças tinham 8 anos e era aniversário da morte de Shaoran. Todos estavam no túmulo orando e Lita lembrava daquele dia chuvoso...

FlashBack

Papai, já faz dias que o senhor está doente...  
- Sinto, Lita, que a vida abandona o meu corpo. Sakura me chama no outro mundo...  
- Papai ! Não vá !  
- Ainda nos encontraremos... Sua mãe está me chamando... Eu já cumpri minha missão, que era ficar com você até que seus filhos tivessem 5 anos... Agora eu devo ir...  
- Papai !

FlashBack

Nem parece que já faz três anos...  
- É... Lembro-me do dia em que meu pai morreu... Ele passou todo o seu conhecimento para mim e Shinta, e a vida se esvaiu do seu corpo.  
- Eriol era uma boa pessoa. Lembro-me que ele ficou muito fraco quando a Tomoyo morreu e acabou não resistindo por muito tempo... Assim como a Tia Mei Ling. Tio T.K. e meu pai morreram com um ano de diferença e ela não agüentou...  
- Mas não devemos nos lembrar de coisas tristes ! Vamos indo !  
Passaram-se mais 7 anos desde aquela data e Lita faleceu devido a uma doença grave. Foi uma grande perda.  
Numa bela manhã, Aiko estava andando pela sala e resolveu ir a biblioteca. Ela viu um livro e resolveu abri-lo. Pegou uma carta.  
- Olha ! Vento !  
Uma ventania surgiu e todas as cartas Lita foram dispersas pelo mundo. Agora era missão de Aiko procurá-las. Ela foi iniciada por Kero e usava o anel-pulseira de Lita, mas a chave-báculo não saía mais dele, pois ele virou uma bijuteria normal - como havia alertado Iset - até quando Aiko transformasse as cartas.  
Era dia do aniversário de morte de Lita e todos se dirigiram para o túmulo dela e começaram a cantar numa só voz . Ao final da canção, o anjo de Lita e de todos os outros que se foram apareceram.  
- Mamãe !  
- Aiko, você agora tem uma missão.  
- Minha neta, o ciclo se completou novamente... O ciclo do livro Clow...  
- Mas eu não sou capaz de fazer nada sozinha, sem você mamãe!  
- Você não está sozinha. Você tem seu irmão e seu pai e todos os seus amigos. E eu não vou te deixar. Finja que eu viajei para uma cidade bem distante e que, um dia, você vai lá e vai me encontrar.  
- Mamãe, tenha certeza que um dia eu vou estar te esperando...  
- Sshh ! Aiko, agora nós temos de ir, filhinha. Mas eu vou sempre vir te visitar ! E cumpra a sua missão direitinho, pois eu estarei nesta cidade distante torcendo por você e pela sua felicidade.  
Os anjos vão subindo até desaparecerem de vista. Dentre eles podemos citar Nadeshico, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran, Mei Ling e tantos outros que parecia que o céu tinha descido até o local onde eles estavam para celebrar uma linda festa, só para eles. Todos choram muito, emocionados, e Aiko só teve forças para sussurrar para si própria o fim da frase que ela ia dizer, mas a sua mãe interrompeu.  
- ...Tooi kono machi de...

...In This Distant Town... ...Nesta Cidade Distante...

_É... Infelizmente tudo tem que ter um fim. Espero que tenham gostado do meu final e em breve eu aparecerei com os fics pequenos que eu falei no início deste. Espero que gostem deles também. Obrigado por lerem a minha saga e espero que continuem lendo o que eu escrever._

Chibiusa-chan .


End file.
